Cost Catch Love
by CN Scarlet
Summary: Miku ingin merubah masa-masa sekolahnya, yang tadinya berantakan, berakhir di rumah kost Gakkupou House yang berisi orang-orang aneh. Dia bertahan karena seorang... Kaito?
1. Chapter 1

Cost Catch Love

Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation, Crypton Future Media LDT.

CN Scarlet

[Friendship, Humor, Romance]

.

.

.

.

.

Hatsune Miku Point of View

.

.

.

"Masa-masa paling indah adalah masa-masa di sekolah.."

Oh fuh...

Indah apanya?

Masa-masa sekolah bagiku adalah masa-masa paling menjengkelkan dari yang pernah kualami seumur hidup. Sejak sekolah dasar, aku sering diejek habis-habisan karena badanku yang gendut. No, nehi, aku tidak pernah menyebut diriku seperti itu dulu tapi para orang tua sering menyebutku lucu.

Menginjak sekolah menengah pertama kukira semua akan menjadi lebih baik mengingat aku masuk sekolah ellite karena beasiswa. Beruntung dalam hal akademis, sisanya sama saja. Malahan aku jadi bahan bully-an sepengisi sekolah sampai aku lulus. Lebih parah.

Seiring berkembangnya jaman dan bertambahnya usia, aku pun mulai berubah. Banyak berolahraga, sedikit makan, menyiksa perut, menyibukan diri dan belajar merias wajah. Itu semua menjadi pengisi jadwalku penuh selama liburan musim panas.

Hingga saat akhir liburan tiba, aku tidak mengenali diriku sendiri dan berseriosa di depan kaca. Astaga. Benar itu aku? Wajah tirus dengan sedikit lesung pipi, kedua lengan ramping, tubuh berlekuk, juga kaki yang jenjang. Pantas saja rasanya ringan sekali. Yah, walaupun rambut tosca dan bola mata hazle biru permata ini masih sama dan masih bisa kukenal.

Itu baru langkah pertamaku memulai hidup baru sebagai siswi sekolah menengah atas. Di kehidupan sekolahku selanjutnya, aku ingin benar-benar memulai hidup baru. Menjauh dari segala kehidupan lamaku, termasuk teman-teman lama yang sering mem-bully-ku. Tak apa jauh dari orang tua, aku bukan anak manja, lagi pula, aku ingin menikmati masa-masa sekolah yang kata orang "indah," itu.

Setidaknya, walau sebentar saja aku ingin mengalaminya sendiri sampai aku percaya kalau masa-masa sekolah yang indah itu bukan mitos lagi.

Baik, perkenalkan semuanya...

Namaku Miku. Hatsune Miku, siswi Tokyo Art Internasional High School untuk tiga tahun kedepan dihitung sejak hari ini. Alamat asal dari Kyoto, namun mulai hari ini aku tinggal sementara di dalam kamar rumah sewa Gakkupou, bersama teman-teman kost yang rencananya akan aku temui hari ini juga. Yah, aku berharap dengan dimulainya hidup baruku ini semua akan berubah.

Masa sekolah yang indah. Ah, aku bingung bagaimana harus memulainya. Err... bagaimana kalau menghabiskan waktu bersama si ganteng berambut azure di sebelah sana? Ais, dia melihat ke arah sini! Uh, matanya... tatapan matanya itu loh, ahh, sadarlah Miku!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Masa orientasi memang melelahkan. Untung saja ini Tokyo Art High School, paling horor disuruh bawa yang macam-macam (nggak disuruh pakai kostum dari sampah kayak di smp). Kayak si panjang lentur berbulu lebat alias kemoceng, depitan nikmat ada kacangnya alias dorayaki, dan – apalah itu, aku sendiri heran kenapa para senpai itu memakai bahasa-bahasa yang 'belok' untuk mendeskripsikan benda-benda itu. Satu pekerjaan rumahku, membawa benda yang mereka sebut si panjang putih tegak bawahnya berbulu halus. Apa pula itu, sudah kubilang 'kan bisa salah fokus.

Pulang senja dengan bermodalkan secarik kertas berisikan alamat kost-an, aku berjalan kaki sembari sesekali bertanya pada orang-orang di setiap tikungan. Takut nyasar mengingat ibu yang mengurus semuanya jauh-jauh hari, tanpa mengajakku, sampai sudah menyimpan barang-barangku di Gakkupou House. Andai kata Agustus lalu aku setuju dibelikan handpone android dengan fitur navigasi map alih-alih buku bacaan sebagai hadiah ulang tahun, mungkin aku tidak akan terluntang-lantung begini. Uhwaaaa...

"Ah, itu dia... Miku Onee-chaaaaaaaaaan!"

Sontak kuangkat kepalaku yang sedari tadi berjalan sambil menunduk. Jauh di sebelah sana, sekitar lima belas meter dari tempatku berdiri, seorang anak perempuan berambut pirang dengan pakaian serba kuning kontras dengan bola mata birunya, berlari tergesa-gesa kearahku. "Nee-chan, kamu benar Hatsuno Miku Onee-chan?"

"Hatsune Miku," ralatku, gadis itu langsung menarikku yang masih linglung. Berjalan setengah berlari, aku terseret-seret melewati toko-toko lalu berbelok menyusuri gang yang diapit dua pohon ume. Sekilas, aku sempat membaca kanji 'Usagi' di belokan tadi, yang artinya ini gang kelinci (Usagi = kelinci). "C-chotto matte..."

"Ah, gomenne.." ucap gadis itu sambil menoleh dan masih memegangi tanganku. Dia memelankan laju jalannya yang agresif, membuatku ikut berjalan santai juga di sebelahnya. Kami berhenti tepat di depan pagar kayu cokelat, dengan pintu pagar yang terbuat dari besi yang dipernis persis kayu.

"Namaku Rin, Kagamine Rin. Yoroshiku nee Miku Onee-chan!" gadis itu mengenalkan diri, "selamat datang di Gakkupou House."

Aku menganga secara tidak elit. Rumah kost yang dari tadi disebut Gakkupou House, memang begitu adanya, seperti villa di tengah kota. Begitu kesan pertamaku pada rumah ini sebelum memasuki pintu pagar besar yang ternyata tidak pernah di kunci sebelum malam. Saat hendak memasuki pintu rumah bernuansa Jepang lama ini, bersama Rin, seorang pria dewasa berambut ungu menyambut di dalam.

"Astaga, Miku-chan, kami semua khawatir padamu. Kamu kemana saja, nak?" tanya pria itu sembari menatap aneh diriku dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Sontak aku langsung bersedekap, tak perlu waktu lama bagiku untuk menarik kesimpulan kalau pria ini, hentai.

BLETAK!

"Hentikan itu pak tua, kau membuat tamu kita ketakutan tau!" seseorang mirip Rin, tapi dalam versi anak laki-laki, berkacak pinggang di belakang bapak itu. Dia juga yang tadi menjitaknya sangat keras.

"Len-kun, sudah kubilang berapa kali, jangan panggil aku begitu... aku masih muda tau!" ucap laki-laki itu, lalu kembali menatapku dan bilang "nah Miku-chan, mulai hari ini kau akan tinggal di sini. Perkenalkan, aku Kamui Gakupo. Pemilik rumah ini. Mungkin ibumu pernah bercerita. Nah, Rin, kau antarkan Miku-chan ke kamarnya sana!"

"Hai! Ayo, Miku-nee.."

Setelah mengganti sepatu dengan sepasang sandal rumah, aku mengikuti langkah riang Rin sembari melihat-lihat sekitar. Rumah ini begitu tertata dengan apiknya. Ada lorong pendek pertama saat masuk rumah yang tidak terlalu sempit, lalu ruangan agak luas dengan tiga buah sofa dan sebuah meja di tengahnya. Ada juga lemari besar berisi ornamen-ornamen kuno dan beberapa action figure berbaris di dalamnya. Ruangan selanjutnya disekat papan triplek berbalut wallpaper senada dengan cat tembok natural yang mendominasi seluruh rumah.

Rin menyebut ruangan itu ruang keluarga, tempat dimana seluruh penghuni rumah ini akan berkumpul menonton televisi ataupun bercengkrama. Terkadang, paman Kamui akan mengadakan makan bersama di sana terutama saat ada moment tertentu yang layak dirayakan. Ruang makan ada di sebelahnya, merangkap dengan dapur.

Masih di ruang keluarga, ada tangga memanjat di sebelah kiri tempatku berdiri. Kata Rin, itu jalan menuju loteng yang hanya ada kamar Kamui si pemilik Gakkupou House sekaligus jemuran bersama (aku langsung bisa membayangkan bagaimana pak tua hentai itu menatap celana dalam penghuni wanita di sini setiap hari, dan itu pasti mengerikan). Lorong selebar dua setengah meter berada di sebelahnya, adalah jalan menuju kamar pribadi yang disewakan pada para penyewa sepertiku.

"...yang berjajar ke sebelah kiri itu kamar khusus laki-laki, sedangkan jajaran yang sebelah kanan untuk perempuan. Yah, meskipun baru diisi beberapa saja, tapi Kamui-jii melarang keras kedua sisi saling mengunjungi jika bukan dalam keadaan darurat..."hanya perkataan itu sebagian yang berhasil kusimak dari seluruh ocehan panjang Rin, aku mengangguk saja. Toilet ada dua tepat di depan lorong, dalam jajaran jendela kayu yang mensuply cahaya ketika siang. Kusebut lorong saja, meskipun jarak antara jendela dan pintu kamar lumayan lebar daripada yang sudah-sudah.

"Ah ya, Miku-nee, kalau kau takut tersesat ada map cetak biru seluruh Gakkupou House seperti ini," Rin menunjuk suatu gambar besar seperti buatan tangan (gambarnya jelek sekali) yang fungsinya sama seperti denah rumah lengkap dengan segala keterangannya, di dinding lorong menuju kamar. Dia belum mengantarku sampai kamar karena kembali mundur ke belakang untuk menunjukan denah itu.

"Ini kamarku, Luka-nee, Shion, milikmu, dan Lily-chan," jelasnya sembari menunjukan satu persatu petak – petak ujung bawah, sebelum kotak bertuliskan toilet perempuan dan toilet laki-laki, jajaran kanan. "Sedangkan kamar laki-laki hanya dihuni Len, yang kau lihat di depan barusan, dan Sakine Meiko," jelasnya sembari menunjuki jajaran kiri, aku berfantasi tentang bagaimana rupawannya lelaki bernama Meiko itu.

"Awalnya sih ada lima kamar sama seperti kamar perempuan, tapi karena Ruko dan Piko pindah, serta Kamui membuat kamar loteng, jadi mereka merombaknya menjadi kamar besar. Sisa satu ruangan di pojok, itu perpustakaan bersama."

"Oh..."

"Aduuuuh... aw, hentikan!" tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara kecil, seperti teriakan yang tertahan di tenggorokan, membuatku merinding.

"R-Rin, suara apa itu?" ucapku bersedekap, masih trauma agaknya dengan kejadian dipelototi Kamui di ruang depan tadi. Firasatku buruk.

Dengan gagahnya seorang remaja kecil, Rin berjalan lebih dulu selangkah ke depan lalu menghadap kiri. "Meiko-san, hentikan itu atau kubilang pada Kamui-jii!"ancam Rin, kedua mata biru safirnya berkilat marah. Penasaran, aku pun memberanikan diri maju dan melihat. Oh astaga!

"Urrusai mo, Rin-chan!" bentak perempuan berambut cokelat pendek dengan pakaian serba merah itu, posisinya sangat tidak ingin aku lihat. Gadis matang berdada besar itu tengah menghimpit gadis lainnya yang berambut pinkish panjang, dimana kemeja gadis dibawahnya nampak sangat berantakan. "Oh, ada penghuni baru rupanya. Kau cantik, siapa namamu?"

Oh aku meruntuki keputusanku mengekori Kagamine Rin kali ini.

Setidaknya untuk remaja NORMAL usia 16 tahun, diriku masih tidak siap. Dan. Tidak. Akan. Pernah. Siap. Untuk melihat adegan tidak normal aka yuri seperti tadi. Apalagi sampai digoda oleh salah satu pelakunya, hiyyyyhhh... AMIT-AMITT!

Merinding. Itu yang membuatku bergegas memutar balik arah kemana kakiku melangkah. Kukeluarkan pula handphone plip kesayanganku, mencari nomer kontak ibu (yang sudah menguruskan kost di Gakkupou House) bermaksud untuk mengadu dan meminta kost baru jika saja Rin tidak berlari mengejarku, dan Kamui beserta Len, menghadangku di ruang tamu.

"Minggir Gakupo-san, maafkan aku, tapi aku akan menginap diluar saja dan mencari penginapan lain. Uang yang sudah ditransferkan dari ibu, aku memintanya kembali, mohon secepatnya anda transferkan ke dalam rekeningku!" ucapku. Sopan namun tegas.

Tiba-tiba wajah Kamui berubah pucat, "ada apa ini sebenarnya, Rin?"

Rin Kagamine menghela nafas sebelum menjawab "Meiko-san, melakukannya lagi, 'kau tahu apa' pada Luka-nee di lorong kamar perempuan. Kamui-jii, Miku-neesan melihatnya."

"Astaga, itu masalah besar!" ucap lelaki itu, kebetulan Meiko muncul, disusul Luka yang penampilannya sudah lebih baik daripada tadi. Langsung saja beliau berkacak pinggang dan pasang wajah marah besar. Meiko langsung merinding disko.

"A-aku tidak melakukan apapun,"bela gadis berambut cokelat pendek itu, "i-iya kan Lu-chan?"

Luka menangis sejadi-jadinya sembari berlindung ke sebelahku. Rin mengapit lengan gadis yang kira-kira seumuranku itu dan menuntunnya menuju sofa, sedang aku mulai pegal terus berdiri dari tadi. Oh iya, aku kan mau minggat sekarang ini. Mengingat kejadian yang menimpa gadis pink di sana, membuat mimpiku merasakan masa-masa sekolah menengah atas luluh rata dengan tanah. Aku mulai pesimis.

"Meiko-chan, sudah berapa kali kubilang?" aura Kamui mulai menyeramkan, aku segera bergegas tanpa pamit namun tangan pria berambut ungu itu mencekalku "Miku-chan, kau langsung ke ruang keluarga bersama yang lain. Dan Meiko-chan, ikut aku ke dapur!" putusnya. Luka dan Rin sudah beringsut ke dalam.

Aku menelan ludah. Tidak lolos dari sini detik ini juga berarti terperangkap di sini sampai besok. Syukur-syukur kalau orang yuri itu cuma si Meiko saja, kalau Luka juga begitu pula, bagaimana nasibku nanti, heh? Oh, aku tidak akan menyerah kalau urusan yang ini.

Sekuat tenaga kuhempaskan tangan pak Kamui dengan kasar, "sumimasen, aku benar-benar tidak bisa tinggal di sini. Aku akan mencari kost-an baru!" ujarku bersih keras.

Aku berjalan agak cepat sampai lantai kayu yang kupijak berdentuman mengerikan. Kuganti cepat-cepat sandal rumah putih ini dengan sepatu kets milikku yang tadi sebelum Kamui pak tua mesum aneh itu datang mencegahku berbagai cara. Saat hendak menggeser pintu keluar, tiba-tiba saja pintunya bergeser sendiri dan...

Menampilkan seorang lelaki berambut biru dengan wajah tampan nan rupawan, hidung mancung, tatapan sendu _onyx_ serupa rambutnya, biru azure yang indah. Perawakannya tinggi selisih sekitar lima centimeter denganku. Tidak kurus juga tidak gemuk, cukup ideal untuk ukuran laki-laki dengan otot-otot yang sudah terbentuk (oh aku melihatnya karena bajunya transparant oleh keringat). Dari apa yang dia pakai, sudah jelas dia juga bersekolah di Tokyo Art High School.

Astaga, oh Tuhan, ya ampuuuuuun... dia kan, pria azure yang kulihat di sekolah tadi!

"Ah, penghuni baru ya? mau kemana? ini sudah hampir malam loh," ujarnya, benar saja di luar sana langit sudah gelap, tapi suara pria ini begitu berat dan seksi. Oh Tuhan, cobaan apa lagi ini. Aku tidak sanggup untuk tidak terpesona dengannya. "Oh, maafkan aku yang kurang sopan. Tapi, salam kenal.." lanjutnya, sembari menjabat tanganku.

Krikk... krikkk... krikk...

"Oi Kaito, kau baru pulang?" Len muncul tiba-tiba di belakang, aku sempat kaget.

"Okaeri Kaito-kun!"

"Tadaima minna!" sapanya, aku baru sadar dia masih menggenggam tanganku, "mana pak Kamui?"

"Dia sedang memarahi Meiko di dapur. Biasa lah, dia berbuat ulah lagi pada Luka tadi. Beruntung makan malam sudah siap_" kata Len lagi, dia langsung menyadari sesuatu "haa... Kaito, kau dan Miku-san sudah saling kenal?" iya, tangan kami masih bergandengan. Tepatnya, Kaito belum melepaskan tanganku.

"A-aaa, gomen.." akhirnya dia menarik tangannya. Tadi bukannya aku keganjenan pengen di pegang-pegang pria itu, hanya saja, kau tahu, tidak sopan namanya kalau kau melepas paksa tangan orang yang bersalaman denganmu kecuali kau yang menggenggam tangannya. "Ayo kita masuk, namamu Miku 'kan? Kau harus mencoba masakan Kamui, beliau koki yang hebat!"

"Y-yah..."

Ibu, hari ini kayaknya aku tidak jadi minggat dari Gakkupou House.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Doushisama deshitaaa..."

Mangkuk-mangkuk kecil kembali diletakkan di atas meja beserta sumpit yang dipakai di atasnya. Isinya sudah tandas, termasuk segala lauk-pauk yang tadi memenuhi piring-piring bermotif sakura yang telah kosong itu.

"Makanan yang lezat seperti biasanya, Kamui-jii!" puji Len dan Rin bersamaan. Mereka tidak bohong ternyata, memang tadi itu masakannya enak semua.

"Yah, terimakasih. Terutama untuk Miku-chan yang tidak jadi pergi malam ini, oh Tuhan, entah apa yang akan aku katakan nanti pada ibumu kalau sampai itu terjadi.."pak Kamui mulai melankonis.

Meiko membereskan semua sisa makan malam di meja ruang keluarga (Kamui sendiri yang melarangku menyebutnya ruang tengah. Karena baginya, semua penghuni Gakkupou House adalah keluarga), sebagai ganjaran atas pelanggaran etika, sekalian mencuci piring dan bersih-bersih pagi sebelum berangkat kerja. Aku yakin, dia akan kapok setelah ini (semoga saja begitu).

Jam menunjukan pukul 8 malam, tidak ada yang diizinkan masuk kamar lebih dulu sebelum Meiko selesai mencuci piring, juga sebelum acara talkshow kesukaan Kamui dan Len selesai tayang. Rin sampai membawa buku pekerjaan rumahnya dan meminta bantuan Luka jika ada kesulitan, Kaito membuatkan segelas ocha hangat untuk kami semua. Ah, senangnyaaa...

"Oh ya Miku-nee, kau sudah tahu dimana kamarmu?" tanya Len. Aku mengangguk mantap, menyesap ocha buatan Kaito sebentar sebelum menjawab.

"Hm, tadi Rin memberitahuku. Katanya kamarku ada di sebelah kamar Shion-san dan Lily-san, kedua dari pojok jika kulihat di map," jawabku, entah hanya perasaanku saja atau memang benar kalau Kaito langsung tersedak.

"Ah, minna-san mitte, Lily-chan lagi-lagi muncul di talkshow!" seru Kamui, menarik atensi kami semua. Ya ampun, Lily itu artis Jepang yang baru tenar itu ya? pantas aku merasa agak familliar dengan namanya.

"Kurasa dia takkan pulang lagi malam ini, huh. Untuk apa dia menyewa dua kamar kalau dia jarang pulang?" gerutu seorang gadis dengan suara berbeda. Meiko sudah selesai mencuci piring dan beres-beres dapur, berkacak pinggang ikut menonton televisi dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Yosh, minna-san, ayo kita masuk kamar semuanya!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...

TBC

A/N: Hallo minna-san, aku orang baru di fandom Vocaloid, yoroshikune!

RnR yaa ^_^

.

.

.

CN Scarlet


	2. Chapter 2

Cost Catch Love

[Shion]

Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation

CN Scarlet

[Friendship, Humor, Romance]

.

.

.

.

.

Hatsune Miku Point of View

.

.

.

"Masa-masa paling indah adalah masa-masa di sekolah.."

Sekali lagi aku tanyakan pada kalian, indahnya sebelah mana?

Hari pertama, pulang sekolah sore dengan keadaan letih dan aku harus berkeliling mencari alamat rumah sewa yang akan kutinggali selama tiga tahun ke depan. Beruntung seorang anak remaja perempuan bernama Rin, menemukanku. Setidaknya pengalaman pertamaku di Tokyo tidak harus menjadi gelandangan semalam.

Gakkupou House. Begitu orang-orang sekitar menyebut rumah yang salah satu kamarnya kusewa. Kamui Gakupo pemilik rumah itu, seorang laki-laki dengan usia sekitar tiga puluh tahun berambut ungu panjang (kadang diikat) yang mempunyai sifat buruk suka memelototi perempuan muda dengan penuh hasrat, _hentai_.

Rin dan Len, penghuni kamar lama yang ternyata kembar, dan merupakan anggota paling muda. Aku belum bertemu Shion dan Lily, yang kamarnya berdempetan dengan kamarku. Tapi aku betemu Luka. Pertemuan yang tidak ingin kuingat-ingat.

Luka Megurine adalah gadis yang manis dengan rambut _pink_ sepinggang, sayangnya, pertemuan pertama kami yang membuatku cukup frustasi. Bukan sepenuhnya salah dia. Meiko Sakine yang paling berpengaruh, gadis berambut cokelat pendek dan lebih tua dariku itu yang – astaga, aku tidak sanggup menceritakan detailnya – pokoknya kejadian itu cukup membuatku mempunyai alasan meninggalkan rumah itu sesegera mungkin.

Oh atau tidak.

"Mau kemana? ini sudah hampir malam loh..."

Ah, Kaito... pria yang bersekolah di Tokyo Art High School (sekolah yang sama denganku) itu tampan sekali. Rambut biru dan mata azure yang indah, juga senyuman itu, ya ampun...

Aku nyaris meleleh.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

::...;;...::

 **Gakkupou House at 06.00 am..**

::...;;...::

 _Piiiipp... pipip... piiiipp..._

Hm... sudah pagi ya?

Ah, ya ampun, sepertinya aku bermimpi buruk semalam. Tentang petang yang panjang, dua anak kembar, dua cewek di lorong, bapak-bapak mesum, cowok manis di pintu keluar, makan malam lezat, dan kamar baru. Semuanya semerawut dalam pikiranku.

Kubuka mataku yang berat perlahan, hal pertama yang kulihat adalah sebuah kamar bercat putih tulang lengkap dengan segala perabotan tertata pada tempatnya. Rak buku merangkap lemari pakaian dua pintu menghadap ke arahku. Meja kecil di sebelahnya, dengan lampu tidur yang masih menyala dan tumpukan majalah musik di bawahnya, serta poster AKB48 terpajang indah di dinding diatasnya. Jelas. Aku yakin ini kamarku, di Kyoto.

"Semalam jelas aku bermimpi," batinku.

Peregangan dengan berbaring terlentang sambil merentangkan tangan maksimal diatas futon adalah awal dari setiap pagiku, seperti biasa. Dan biasanya ya, di sebelah kananku itu dinding. Jelas aku merasa jangal ketika tangan kananku ini bisa meregang bebas, sebebas-bebasnya, dan mentok di atas sesuatu.

Sesuatu yang halus agak sedikit bersekat seperti bulu, atau rambut, kemudian sensasi kenyal dan juga hangat. Eh, t-tunggu dulu!

"Hentikan itu Len, h... ini masih sangat pagi... krrr..."

Ya ampun, oh ya ampun, ya ampuuuuunnn!

Itu bukan sesuatu, tapi seseorang! Sekali lagi, SE-SE-O-RANG!

"Kyaaaaa..."

Seseorang di kamarku, terlebih lagi, dia laki-laki!

Oh, aku langsung bersedekap. Badanku ikut bergetar. Rasanya panik setengah mati! Sedangkan pria berambut biru – Kaito, hanya duduk terus menguap lebar. Matanya memicing kearahku, masih mengumpulkan kesadarannya. "Oh, ohayou..."

Detik-detik berikutnya,

Krikk...krikk...

"Hwaaa..."

Seperti reaksiku tadi, dia melompat dan terjengkang ke belakang sana. Jari telunjuknya (entah kiri entah kanan) menunjuk-nunjuk gemetar ke arahku, kedua mata sipitnya membulat lucu. "S-s-sedang ap-apa k-k-kau di kamarku?"

"Kau yang kenapa bisa tidur di kamarku, Kaito!" sengitku tak terima. Memang benar ini kamarku, kalau yang kemarin itu nyata, jelas aku ingat Rin dan Luka menunjukan kamar ukuran 4x4 dan memberikan padaku serta kuncinya. Di dalamnya sudah ditata, kerjaan Kamui-jii, dan aku langsung menggelar futon dan tidur di sebelah tralis pembatas yang terbuat dari tirai tebal gambar bangau. Jelas aku sudah mengunci pintunya!

SREEEEEKK...

Kaito membuka pintu geser, yang katanya adalah miliknya, membuat lima orang yang sedang berjejer di sana terpaksa berjubelan masuk. Rin, Len, Luka, Meiko, dan Lily (aku melihatnya kemarin di televisi, sering, dan aku yakin itu memang dia) terjungkal secara bertumpuk-tumpuk. Mereka semua, hanya nyengir wartados ketika Kaito menatap mereka semua dengan pandangan membunuh.

"Ini pasti ulah kalian..." geramnya, aku berusaha mengabaikan mereka semua dengan rutinitasku sendiri. Melipat futon dan menyimpannya di pojok, terus mengambil peralatan mandi serta handuk.

Samar kudengar Len terkekeh, "K-Kamui-jii bilang ini akan menyenangkan..."

"BODOH MANA MUNGKIN DIA BILANG BEGITU!" teriak Kaito, tentu dia takkan bilang, tapi berpikir begitu mungkin saja, batinku meralat ucapannya.

Tak lupa membuka kunci pintu keluar dari kamarku sendiri, berjalan cool melintasi ruangan disekat papan bernama kamar yang mulai ribut. Segala gradak-gluduk yang entah bagaimana keadaan di dalam sana, terdengar mengerikan jika didengar dari lorong.

Cahaya mentari pagi menerobos masuk dari jendela kayu sepanjang lorong. Ketika hendak berbelok ke kamar mandi, Kamui berlari tergesa dengan celemek kumal di tubuhnya, dan centong nasi (aku ingin tertawa sebenarnya, tapi itu tidak sopan), muncul dengan raut wajah panik dari lorong sebelah kanan. Yang menghubungkan kamar dan ruang keluarga (ingat, Kamui sendiri yang melarangku menyebutnya ruang tengah).

"Ohayou Miku- _chan_ ," sapanya sekilas, lalu kembali bergegas ke arah jajaran kamar perempuan "astaga, apa yang terjadi di sini?!"

Yah, setidaknya, karena kejadian tadi aku tidak perlu antri untuk mandi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baiklah..."

Kami semua, kecuali Luka Megurine yang berangkat sekolah duluan, sekarang berada di ruang makan. Kamui memasakkan mie udon dengan serpihan rumput laut yang terlihat lezat sekali, baunya juga sangat menggoda. Tapi yang lain juga tidak ada satu pun yang menyentuhnya, semuanya. Kami semua hanya duduk menunduk dengan Kamui Gakupo yang berkacak pinggang di tempat duduknya. "Ceritakan padaku, bagaimana bisa ini semua terjadi pagi ini!"

Semua orang diam. Tidak ada satu pun yang membuka suara.

"Miku, coba ceritakan apa yang terjadi tadi pagi!" titahnya, aku meneguk ludah. Antara gugup dan lapar, rasanya seperti ada batu besar yang menghalangi tenggorokanku.

Kaito yang duduk di samping kananku menyikut, sambil berbisik "cepat jawab saja.." aku menghela nafas dulu sebelum bilang.

"Tadi malam aku tidur, pintunya juga dikunci. Tapi entah mengapa begitu bangun, ada Kaito di sampingku."jelasku.

"Kaito?"

"Aku tak pernah mengunci pintu, yah karena biasanya Len akan datang malam-malam untuk sekedar minta diantar ke kamar mandi atau mengajak makan mie instan. Seperti biasa,"Kaito membela diri, dengan tambahan "entah kenapa bisa ada Miku di sebelahku, aku juga baru sadar setelah dia teriak tadi. Aku yakin kami dikerjai tadi malam!"

"Len?"

"Kenapa aku jii-chan?"

"Kau yang paling bisa masuk ke kamar Kaito selainku dan para perempuan!"

"Aku hendak pergi mandi ketika mendengar Kaito berteriak," belanya, " lagipula sudah ada Meiko, Luka, Rin dan Lily di sana."

"Bohong, dia yang ajak kami menjahili Kaito dan Miku!"

Meiko, Rin, dan Lily membela diri kompak menunjuk Len. "Ah baiklah, baiklah, aku yang salah. Kamui yang bilang kemarin malam, jadi aku penasaran. Kalian juga 'kan penasaran, makannya ikut."kini yang lain setuju pada ucapan Len. Kecuali aku, Kaito, dan Kamui.

PLAKKK...

Sehelai koran yang dilipit seperti kipas origami mendarat di atas helaian kuning Len Kagamine, "bakka, kubilang kemarin 'jika' bukan 'harus'!" Kamui Gakupo menghela nafas pasrah dengan segala kekonyolan pagi hari yang terjadi di bawah atap rumahnya (meski kurasa dia sendiri dalangnya). "Baiklah, ayo makan!"

"Ittadakimaaaaaasu!"

Sryuuuuuupp... nyam, nyam, nyam.. hm... mie udonnya enak sekali!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kami semua keluar berjamaah dari Gakkupou House. Menginggalkan Kamui Gakupo yang melambai-lambai dari gerbang rumah, mengingatkanku pada kebiasaan ibu dan ayah saat aku dan Mikuo berangkat sekolah. Ah ya, Mikuo adalah kakak laki-lakiku satu-satunya. Kami seperti Len dan Rin, bedanya kami tidak kembar, Mikuo Hatsune lebih tua tiga tahun dariku.

Meiko Sakine berbelok di tikungan kedua, kantor media penerbitan tempatnya bekerja berada sedikit agak jauh dari sini, jadi dia harus naik bis. Lily kebetulan mengambil cuti beberapa hari, berbelok di toko buku yang kami lewati.

Tinggal Rin dan Len, yang terus menyanyi riang sepanjang jalan, dengan aku dan Kaito di belakangnya. Kami berempat menuju sekolah dan kebetulan searah. Aku bingung harus bersyukur, atau menyesal, kalau sekolah menengah pertama tujuan si kembar Kagamine itu letaknya agak jauh melewati Tokyo Art High School.

"Oh ya, Kaito, sejak tadi aku penasaran..." ucapku, hendak bertanya tapi ragu.

"Ya, tentang apa? Tanyakan saja, aku takkan keberatan kok!"

"Itu, soal kamar di sebelah kamarku itu, kalau tidak salah milik Shion- _san_. Kenapa kau bisa ada di sana?" tanyaku, "ngomong-ngomong aku juga tidak bertemu dengannya tadi pagi, aku jadi penasaran.. eh, Kaito?"

Kaito berhenti berjalan, Rin dan Len juga berhenti bersenandung secara tiba-tiba. Aku merasa tak enak. Terutama ketika mereka berdua (Rin dan Len) berbalik, sembari berseriosa "heeee..."

"Miku- _nee_ , memang kau tidak tahu ya?" Tanya Rin.

"J-jadi kau benar-benar tidak tahu?" sambung Len.

"Tahu, tidak tahu, apa maksud kalian?" benar-benar ini kembar dua, batinku. Aku bertanya, sejak kemarin, jujur, aku benar-benar penasaran bagaimana rupanya gadis bernama Shion itu. Apa dia secantik Luka, atau tomboy seperti Meiko, atau bisa saja manis dan sumpel seperti Lily. Jangan-jangan, oh Tuhan!

Jangan-jangan Shion...

S-S-Shion itu a-anak smp seumuran si kembar Kagamine?

"Hei kalian, jangan diam saja dong!" aku jadi berdelusi, nih.

"Hmph... ahahahahaha!"

Sial!

Bukannya menjawab, kedua Kagamine bersaudara itu malah tertawa. Memang apa salahnya sih aku bertanya. Hei. Aku merasa dipermainkan di sini. "Sudahlah, berhenti tertawa!"

"Gomen, haha, gomen.." Len memegangi perutnya, dia yang paling parah tertawa sampai tubuhnya berputar-putar. Rin juga. Setidaknya, gadis manis itu tertawa sambil menunduk sampai hidungnya hampir menyentuh lutur. Gheezz, memangnya apa yang lucu sih?

"Miku Onee-san," Rin menyentuh pundakku, mata aquamarinenya melirik Kaito yang sudah kembali berjalan mendahului walau pelan, "sebenarnya, dari kemarin juga kau sudah bertemu dengannya. Ahaha... Len, aku tak percaya ini!"

Mereka berdua kini terkekeh.

"Hei!" aku mulai gemas.

"Ahaha, baiklah baiklah, sumimasen.."

"Miku- _nee_ , sebenarnya Shion itu nama Kaito!" seru keduanya kompak.

"Nama aslinya Kaito Shion," tambah Len, lalu Rin menyela "aku tidak bilang kemarin, kalian kan satu sekolah, kukira kalian sudah saling kenal."

Mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan, sembari sesekali menari dan bernyanyi kecil. Sekolah menengah pertama masih beberapa puluh meter lagi, berbeda dengan sekolahku yang tinggal beberapa meter lagi.

Astaga...

"K-Kaito..."

Aku langsung berlari menyusul pria berambut biru yang sudah sampai gerbang itu. Ya Tuhan, aku harus segera meminta maaf. Dia pasti tersinggung sekali sempat kukira perempuan (apalagi sampai membayangkan rupanya seperti Megurine Luka ataupun Lily).

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

A/N:

Aku selesaikan ini selama jalan ceritanya masih ada malang melintas di kepalaku, terimakasih ada yang mau baca dan apalagi sampai mereview. Ini memang aku newbie banget di fandom ini. yoroshikune!

Urwell, thanks buat review di chapter 1. Mohon liat PM ya, makasiiih dan RnR lagi...

With love

.

CN Scarlet


	3. Chapter 3

Cost Catch Love

[Ievan Polkka]

Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation

CN Scarlet

[Friendship, Humor, Romance]

.

.

.

.

.

Hatsune Miku Point of View

.

.

.

"Masa-masa paling indah adalah masa-masa di sekolah.."

 _What_ _The_...

Bell tanda berkumpul berdering nyaring tepat saat aku berhasil mengambil langkah sejajar dengan Kaito di pintu masuk. Masa orientasi hari kedua, oh aku baru ingat kalau hari ini harus berangkat pagi. Kaito mungkin sama, dia juga sama bergegasnya sepertiku, dan dua anak lain yang lari terbirit-birit berkumpul di lapang. Untung tidak terlalu terlambat.

"Miku Hatsune, Kaito Shion, maju ke depan!"

 _Shit_!

Pemeriksaan perlengkapan. Dan sungguh sangat sialnya, aku lupa membawa 'si panjang putih tegak yang bawahnya berbulu halus'. Kemoceng dan _dorayaki_ untung aku bawa hari ini, namun itu sama sekali tidak membantu. Lagipula apa pula itu, _riddle_ -nya saja aku tidak dapat _clue_. Sama. Sekali.

"Miku, kau bawa pekerjaan rumahmu kemarin?"

Aku tidak berani mengangkat kepala, bahkan menjawab, hanya mengangguk pelan. Setan! Galak sekali _senpai_ satu ini. Dilihat dari ciri-ciri kaki jenjang berkaus kaki panjang, sepatu ber- _heels_ , juga rok mini berumpaknya jelas sudah dia perempuan. Suaranya juga, walau terdengar tegas dan dewasa, mirip-mirip lah dengan punya Meiko tapi sedikit lebih ke nada halus dan manis.

Rasanya kok _familliar_ ya?

"Kenapa masih menunduk, angkat kepalamu bocah!"

Eit dah ni _senpai_ , sengak banget sih. Takut-takut juga kuangkat kepalaku, bisa gawat 'kan kalau sampai beliau murka gara-gara dikira dikacangin. Begitu kulihat dia... eh BUSYET!

Bu-bukan, dia nggak jelek kok. Tampilannya manis malah, rambutnya _pink_ sepinggul dengan mata biru _aquamarine_ dan juga pipi tirus, hidung mancung, bibir seksi, juga body berlekuk. Nggak salah lagi. Dia...

MEGURINE LUKA!

Aku berteriak dalam hati.

Dihadapanku sekarang berdiri sembari berkacak pinggang, Megurine Luka yang kemarin nyaris oleh Meiko –ah sudah – iya, Megurine Luka yang tinggal di sebelah kamarnya Rin Kagamine di Gakkupou House. Iya, Megurine Luka yang itu.

Cuma yang ini dalam mode PMS. Preshman Musti Salah. Sumvah tingkahnya sengak banget! Aku tertipu dengan sikap manisnya kemarin, _euh_.

"Miku. Kau bawa kan, si putih panjang tegak yang ada bulunya?" tanya- ah bukan, tepatnya, sembur Luka tepat di depan wajahku. Aku kembali meneguk ludah susah-susah.

"Kaito- _kun_ , bisa tolong kau periksa tas Miku?" ini nih yang paling kubenci dengan masa orientasi, giliran sama cowok cakep aja baek. Senpai modus. _Ieww_..

Dan lagi, ya. Haram bagi _freshman_ aka anak baru peserta masa orientasi buat lalai dari perintah senior, apalagi sampai _senpai_ sengak-sengak itu mengulang ucapannya. Bisa-bisa dibully.

Tanpa menunggu persetujuanku, Kaito langsung menggeledah tas biru bermotif sakura yang masih kugendong. Kujamin 100% dia takkann pernah menemukan benda yang dimaksud Luka- _senpai_ , sampai kadal berbulu sekalipun, karena aku memang tidak membawanya. Di dalam tasku hanya ada buku tulis, pena, sebotol air minum, _bento_ , kemoceng kecil, sebungkus _dorayaki_ , dan... _What_ _the_...

Wajahku langsung memerah semerah-merahnya mengingat aku lupa memasukan benda laknat bernama pembalut itu ke dalam ruang rahasia yang ada di dinding tasku. Mungkin saja saat ini Kaito menemukan benda pribadi milik perempuan itu. Atau mungkin, lebih parahnya, sudah memegangnya! Membuatku sangat-sangat malu.

"Kau menemukannya?" tanya Luka masih dengan nada datar, Kaito sudah kembali ke sampingku seperti semula. Dia menggeleng.

"Miku, kenapa kau tidak membawakan apa yang kami minta?" _see_? Giliran bertanya padaku saja _senpai_ ini langsung kembali garang. Agrrr...

" _Minna_ - _san_ ," interupsi seorang _senpai_ laki-laki yang berdiri di dekat tiang bendera. Dari setelan almamater berbeda yang nyetrik itu, aku langsung bisa menebak kalau dia ketua osis di sini "... keluarkan si panjang putih tegak sedikit berbulu kalian!"

Penasaran juga dengan apa yang mereka sebut-sebut 'si putih panjang tegak sedikit berbulu' yang mereka bicarakan sedari kemarin, akupun menoleh ke belakang. Melihat apa yang dikeluarkan seluruh teman-teman seangkatanku dari dalam tas mereka membuatku meruntuk dalam hati. Kenapaaaa tidak sejak kemarin terpikirkan dalam benakku, kalau jawaban _riddle_ -nya itu...

BONGGOL BAWANG DAUN!

Aku _sweadroped_.

"Baiklah, sekarang buat lingkaran besar!"

Sekumpulan orang-orang itu langung menyebar memutari lapang, membuat pagar bundar hidup, seperti posisi ketika sedang menonton pertandingan sumo. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan firasat buruk.

"Nah, berhubung hanya kalian yang tidak membawa benda-benda yang kami minta, kalian harus menari sambil menyanyi di tengah!" kata Luka.

Mengeluh sebentar dalam hati, kulangkahkan kedua kakiku ke dalam sangkar manusia itu. Eh, tunggu sebentar! Aku menoleh, dan mendapati Kaito mengikutiku dari belakang. Tadi jelas aku melihat dia membawa sebuah daun bawang beserta bongolnya. Lantas, kenapa pula dia ikut-ikutan?

Seakan mengerti apa yang ada di pikiranku, dia berbisik "aku tidak membawa _dorayaki_ , hehe..."sambil nyengir.

 _What_ _ever_ lah!...

Belum setengah menit kami berdua, aku dan Kaito, berada di tengah lapangan. Hanya berdua, yang lain menonton di pinggir sana sembari bersorak-sorak gembira. Meneriaki nama Miku dan Kaito dengan penuh semangat. Seakan aku dan dia hendak gulat _sumo_ saja.

Aih, ingat _sumo_ jadi ingat wujud mengerikanku beberapa tahun lalu. Agaknya tersindir aku.

"Hei Kaito," dia mengangkat sebelah halisnya saat kupanggil, aku lanjut bertanya "kita akan menyanyikan lagu apa?"

"Hm..." gumamnya, aku nyaris meremas bonggol bawang daun yang diberi pinjam oleh panitia sebagai properti, mendengar kata "aku tidak punya ide," dari mulut seorang Kaito di saat-saat begini membuatku ingin – ah, biarkan hanya aku yang tau – padanya.

Tiba-tiba aku teringat lagu yang dinyanyikan riang gembira si kembar, Len dan Rin Kagamine, tadi pagi. Kuusulkan itu dan Kaito malah _sweadroped_ , sambil bilang "kau yakin akan menyanyikannya?"dengan nada tak yakin.

Aku mengangguk mantap. Dari dulu, aku bisa menyanyikan sebuah lagu baru hanya dengan sekali mendengarnya. Terlebih, Len dan Rin menyanyikan lagu itu berkali-kali sepanjang perjalanan.

"Baiklah.."

Aku langsung memulai nada pertama.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Na... na... na... na.. na...

 _Hratsatsa ia ripidapi barit taddillan dehlando,_

(aku membuat gerakkan ringan mengayun-ayunkan tangan)

 _Abarippadta parip parii ba ribiribi ribiriz denteahlando,_

(kemudian menaruh tangan di pinggang sambil sesekali melompat, lalu berputar)

 _Labarillaz dillandeiallou ara va reve reve revydyv dyvjavuo,_

(masih menaruh tangan di pinggang, aku mulai menggerakan kepalaku ke kiri ke kanan)

 _Barizdah l'llavz deilando dabaokedagae dagae duedue deiaiado_

(lalu menggerakan kaki kiri dan kanan bergantian)

.

.

.

.

.

Semua orang di lapangan tidak ada yang tidak tertawa, _senpai-senpai_ itu, terutama Luka- _senpai_ , sengaja mempermalukanku – dan Kaito – hari ini rupanya. _What the hell_ , aku akan ikut permainan mereka kalau begitu. Lagipula masa orientasi takkan ada setiap hari bukan?

Di jeda bait, kukibas-kibaskan bongol daun bawang yang mereka berikan sembari sesekali berputar. Lalu kembali menyanyikan bait yang sama sekali lagi, namun dengan tarian yang agak berbeda. Kemudian menyambung lanjutan lagu itu, sampai selesai.

Itu memang lagu yang lumayan sulit untuk lidah orang jepang, tariannya juga tidak jingkrak-jingkrak amat. Namun, setelah selesai aku bernyanyi tiba-tiba aku kehilangan seluruh tenagaku. Pusing rasanya, semua riuh rendah orang-orang yang bertepuk tangan itu seperti dengungan lebah di telingaku. Lalu...

Gelap!

Yang terakhir bisa kudengar, samar...

Seseorang meneriakkan namaku.

"MIKU!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N: Ini memalukan!

"Ada kesalahan menulis nama panjangnya mbak Meiko, dan hebatnya, **nggak ada yang ngingetin**. Sampai aku diberitahu simbah gugel ketika aku lagi nyari ehem – cowok – ehem –cakep – ehem di fandom ini. " jadi aku merevisi dua chapter terdahulu. Yang udah baca tendaaaaaaaang, ceritanya nggak berubah kok. Sama sekali nggak berubah. Aku melakukan perbaikan di tata penulisan, dan, nama mbak itu aja.

Sedih banget, aku keliru kalau nama Meiko Haigo itu Vocal Modelnya Meiko Sakine, dan aku ngirain YANG SEBALIKNYA. Makasih ya, nggak ada yang ingetin. (serasa banget joneshnya, hiksss)

Hontou nii gomen!

Aku udah bilang dari awal, kalau **aku ini** **benar-benar newbie di fandom Vocaloid. Aku sangat mengharapkan bimbingan dari para readers yang sudah lama menyatroni fandom ini. Minimal review lah, hehe...**

.

.

.

.

C **N** S **c** a **r** l **e** t


	4. Chapter 4

Percayakah kau, setiap orang mempunyai kelebihan juga kekurangan. Begitu juga aku.

Selama ini aku memang merahasiakannya, juga dari keluargaku di Kyoto. Sebenarnya, selama masa-masa menyakitkan dalam hidupku, selama musim panas itu, aku memang bisa menurunkan banyak berat badan. Juga lemak. Dan semua proses itu mempunyai efek samping.

Anemia.

Yah, aku kini mempunyai penyakit kekurangan darah juga gampang sekali kelelahan. Terutama saat beberapa hari dalam sebulan, aku akan merasa sangat lemah. Tentu tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu. Kecuali aku dan Tuhan.

Sampai hari ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cost Catch Love

[Romeo and Cinderella]

Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation

CN Scarlet

[Friendship, Humor, Romance]

.

.

.

.

.

Hatsune Miku Point of View

.

.

.

"Masa-masa paling indah adalah masa-masa di sekolah.."

Ah...

Aku membuka kedua mataku perlahan dan mendapati sebuah pemandangan langit-langit putih dengan bau sterrill menusuk hidung. Dugaanku mungkin aku pingsan lalu dibawa ke ruang kesehatan sekolah. Kepalaku masih sedikit kesemutan tapi sudah agak mendingan daripada tadi.

Seseorang kini sedang menggenggami tanganku dan saat aku memastikan, manik biru itu langsung berbinar menatapku. Lengkap dengan senyuman senang dan raut wajah luar biasa lega dari seorang Kaito Shion, aku nyaris tidak bernafas sesaat. Dan aku menyadarinya saat dia berlari meninggalkanku ke luar ruangan dengan lincahnya sambil bilang " _sensei_ , Luka- _senpai_ , Miku sudah siuman!" dengan suara keras.

Aku menghela nafas tanpa sadar. Masih memijit pelipisku dan berusaha menghilangkan rasa peningnya, tiga orang masuk ke dalam ruangan. Luka dan Kaito menunggu di sebelah lemari usang bercat putih. Sensei lalu memberiku segelas _ocha_ panas dengan madu sebelum keluar karena kepentingan mendesak yang keluar dari _smartphone_ -nya.

"Miku... huwhaaaa..." Luka- _senpai_ menerjang tubuhku tanpa aba-aba, untung saja Kaito berhasil mengamankan setengah gelas panas _ocha_ yang belum kuminum. Kalau tidak, aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya.

"S-senpai_"

"Gomenne, aku tidak tahu kamu sedang sakit!" sesalnya, _liquid_ bening tampak keluar dari sudut-sudut mata Luka yang indah. Dalam hati aku menggerutu, siapa suruh membiarkanku kepanasan lalu menyuruh bernyanyi sembari berjoged ria setelahnya. Akh! Aku tak mau mengingat hal itu lagi.

"Luka-senpai, Miku, kalau sudah ayo kita pulang!"

"Loh, bukannya masih ada kegiatan?" tanyaku, Luka menyernyit dan Kaito berusaha menahan tawa.

"Kau pingsan lama sekali loh, Miku. Sekolah sudah bubar sejak kau sadar!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Begitu membuka pintu masuk Gakkupou House, kami bertiga dikejutkan oleh Len dan Rin yang berlarian panik menghampiri. Mereka berdua bersahutan saling mendahului bercerita, kalimat perkalimat dengan sangat harmonis. Mungkin efek mereka sering berduet setiap pagi, entah, yang pasti...

"Meiko- _san_ sedang menggarap sake Kamui- _jii_ di depan kulkas!"

Kami langsung berlari menuju dapur.

"Hiks..."

Lalu menemukan Meiko Sakine duduk mengenaskan dengan segelas _sake_ di tangannya.

Rambut cokelat kemerahannya berantakan seperti singa. Pakaian kantornya, baju berenda tanpa lengan yang dibalut dengan jas kantor dan rok pendek, sudah acak-acakan. Nyaris terlihat seperti korban pelecehan dari pada orang frustasi.

"Kaito, kami mengandalkanmu!" bisik Luka, yang ada di sebelahku, pada Kaito yang berdiri paling dekat dengan wanita mabuk itu.

"Kenapa harus aku?" bukannya bertindak, Kaito malah balik bertanya, dan langsung dapat jitakkan keras dari Luka. _Ano bakka_! Kalau kami para perempuan yang menanganinya bisa saja 'kan Meiko melakukan hal-hal yang tidak-tidak. Len Kagamine terlalu kasihan membawa wanita itu sendirian. Dia masih anak smp.

"Lakukan saja, apa susahnya sih!" aku, Luka, Rin, dan Len nyaris berteriak. Lama-lama gemas juga sama nih bujang seksi satu. _Euh_ , sudah di begitukan dia baru membopong Meiko pindah ke ruang keluarga. Setidaknya di situ ada sofa besar dan karpet bulu yang tebal, juga bantal.

Kaito Shion hendak meletakkan tubuh sintal Meiko di atas sofa, ketika kedua lengan wanita itu memeluk erat tubuhnya. "H-hei, Meiko-chan!"

Kaito kehilangan keseimbangan. Mereka berdua bergulingan ke atas karpet. Len dan Rin yang hendak membantu melepaskan jeratan itu malah tertendang. Kasian Luka, yang, tadinya telat menghindar malah tertindih pantat Kaito. Aku yang dalam posisi aman sentosa, segera membantunya.

"Piko.."

"Eh?"

Aku berhasil menarik tubuh Luka, tapi keadaan Kaito masih sama sejak lima detik yang lalu. Masih dipeluk Meiko. Malahan sekarang semakin erat. Ghezz...

"Hiks, Piko..."Inginnya kutendang saja pantat Meiko Sakine itu supaya cepat lepas. Tapi, melihatnya menangis begitu, aku jadi setengah-setengah. Kalau tidak segera dipisah, kasian Kaito yang kaku berusaha menahan jarak tapi kalau dipisah? Len dan Rin segera menahan langkahku. Ketika kulirik, mereka berdua menggeleng pelan.

Dan akhirnya aku hanya bisa menghela nafas...

(" _Mou_! tak tahukah kalian kalau aku tak tahan dengan pemandangan ini?!")

"Kamui-saaaaan!..."

Lily, gadis juga aktris yang selalu terlihat muda dan manis itu datang dengan membawa banyak belanjaan. Dari buntelannya, kantong-kantong itu berisi makanan "loh, Kamui-san tidak ada?"

"Ah, Lily!"Rin mengalihkan banyak perhatian dengan suara imutnya, jelas sekali dibuat-buat ceria agar aktris pirang bermata biru itu tidak melihat kemari. "Kamui- _jii_ biasanya meninggalkan pesan di mading kalau tidak pulang sebelum jam tiga!"

"Oke!"

Oh, aku baru tahu kalau Gakkupou House punya mading. Sudah nyaris tiga hari dua malam di sini, dan aku belum pernah lihat. Sungguh penasaran. "Eh, Lily.. chotto matte..." ucapku, Lily yang baik hati langsung menoleh.

"Aku ikut ya!"

Selamatt... selamaaatt...

Aku sukses kabur dari adegan telenovela luar binasa di sana. _Gomenne_ Kamui- _san_ , mungkin untuk sekarang ini aku ingin menyebut ruangan itu ruang tengah.

" _Ara_..." Lily mengangguk sembari tersenyum. Sangat manis.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Akhirnya kita makan diluar juga!..."

Rin Kagamine, terlihat sangat antusias melebihi biasanya. Sedangkan Len sedang tenang-tenang saja, meski sekilas, aku bisa melihat jelas wajahnya dipenuhi semburat merah jambu. Setidaknya aku setuju dengan penuturan Lily, kalau Luka Megurine berjalan ogah-ogahan sejak keluar dari pagar Gakkupou House.

Tadi, aku membantu Lily membenahi belanjaan ke dalam kulkas. Ada satu kulkas dengan dua pintu di dapur ternyata, yang kiri sebelah pojok untuk sake (yang sebagian besar telah ditelan Meiko Sakine) dan yang kanan untuk makanan. Lengkap dengan freezer. Aku sangat terpesona dengan keahlian Kamui Gakupo mengelola rumah, juga dapur, karena semuanya tertata sangat rapi dan terstruktur.

Pengecualian yah, untuk isi kulkasnya.

Ya ampun, kami terpaksa harus berbenah dahulu karena begitu kulkas dibuka... KABOOM!... isinya tumpah berjubelan keluar. Persis seperti para penghuni Gakkupou House, kecuali Kamui, yang masuk serentak ke dalam kamar Kaito, tepat ketika pagi pertamaku di tempat ini. Aish, aku hanya ingin mengingatnya untuk diriku sendiri sebenarnya, hehe.

Majalah dinding tepat di dinding sebelah kiri ketika kau menghadap kulkas. Ada macam-macam pula yang tertera di sana. Berbagai resep makanan lengkap dengan cara memasaknya, mendetail sekali, denah rumah yang sama seperti yang ada di lorong menuju kamar (yang, astaga, sudah kubilang gambarnya jelek sekali!) juga data diri penghuni rumah lengkap dengan foto dan biodata singkat.

Aku nyaris saja menghafal makanan favorit Kaito Shion, kau tahu, kalau saja Lily tidak segera menemukan memo peninggalan Kamui dan segera mengajakku meninggalkan dapur. Dan disinilah kami semua sekarang. Sebuah restoran besar dengan pelanggan yang lumayan padat, terlihat sederhana dari luar namun sangat mewah di dalam. Kamui Gakupo terlihat melambai-lambai dari balik meja _bartender_.

Bahkan restoran ini memiliki sebuah panggung teater musik sendiri di pojok. Para pelanggan segera memutar kursi mereka dan bersorak ramai ke arah sana. Seorang gadis remaja berambut hijau pendek, dengan setelan seifuku hijau berbet Vocaloid, terlihat menaiki panggung. Dia mengambil dulu sebuah headset wirelles bermikrofon dari meja di bagian sound, yang gelap, kemudian menyapa penonton.

" _Konbawa minna-san, o genki desu ka?_ "

Restoran ini semakin semarak. Kami berempat terombang-ambing lautan manusia, yang, entah sejak kapan sudah penuh sesak. Dibandingkan restoran kurasa ini lebih tepat disebut konser. Ah, bahkan aku sudah berpisah dengan Lily, Luka, dan Rin. Len sudah tidak terdeteksi sejak gadis berambut hijau limau itu di atas sana.

" _Hai_ , Gumi di sini. _Minna-san, welcome to Vocaloid resort and caffe_..."gadis di panggung sana masih melakukan pembukaan, tapi para penonton sudah bersorak-sorak. Beberapa di antara mereka bahkan ada pula yang mengeluarkan _joystick_. Tongkat warna warni yang biasa menyala. "...untuk malam ini kita punya..."

Yeah, dari sini aku bisa mendeteksi kepala pirang kuning dari para penonton di barisan paling depan. Entah itu Rin atau Len, aku perlu memastikannya dengan menerobos ke depan. Kata Luka tadi di jalan, kalau tidak bisa masuk sampai meja bartender tempat Kamui berada, kita tidak akan dapat makan gratis. Payahnya aku lupa bawa banyak uang dan untuk restoran sebesar ini tentu tidak ada makanan murah.

Sial! Kenapa mereka tidak mau minggir sih?!

"Ah, Len dan Rin Kagamine!" semua orang bertepuk tangan bersemangat, disusul dengan teriakan heboh untuk si kembar yang naik ke atas teater dengan ditarik oleh Gumi. " _So_ , lagu apa yang akan kalian bawakan malam ini?"

"Karena ini malam yang spesial untuk Len, aku ingin dia yang putuskan!" jawab Rin ketika Gumi menyodorkan microfon. Gantian benda hitam itu disodorkan pada Len. Pria tanggung itu berdeham sebelum menjawab. Ck, _so cool_!

Aku berani menjamin ada apa-apanya Len dengan Gumi di balik layar.

" _Souka_ , kalau begitu aku dan Rin akan mempersembahkan lagu pertama malam ini untuk teman baru kami di Vocaloid resort and caffe. Miku Hatsune!" ucapnya. Para penonton bertepuk tangan dan membuka jalan untukku secara otomatis. Yah mereka tahu yang mana itu Miku, karena, lampu panggung langsung menyenter ke arahku. Uh, silau sekali!

Aku masuk ke dalam teater musik itu menggunakan tangga di belakang, tempat Gumi tadi masuk. Memperkenalkan diri sejenak, dengan ceria, lalu kembali turun dari jalan yang sama setelah membungkuk memberi salam. Mereka semua kembali bersorak.

Luka Megurine, yang sudah memakai pakaian sejenis dengan yang dipakai gadis bernama Gumi, langsung menarikku ke belakang pintu bertuliskan " _Staff_ _Only_!" untuk memberikanku pakaian serupa. Aku juga disuruh ganti pakaian cepat-cepat. Sebelum keluar, gadis bersurai pink itu menjelaskan sekilas bagaimana aturan main 'makanan gratis' yang dijanjikan Kamui Gakupo untuk kami semua hari ini, disini. Dibalas anggukan singkat.

Saat memperbaiki penampilan di cermin besar yang ada di ruangan ini, aku bisa mendengar samar tapi jelas suara dari luar sana. Suara _kawaii_ milik Rin yang berceloteh "... seharusnya lagu ini dinyanyikan oleh Kaito- _san_ hari ini, spesial untuk Miku, tapi sayangnya dia sedang menjaga rumah kami dan Meiko- _nee_ yang sedang sakit..." lalu suara keluhan penonton yang bercampur keluhanku juga.

" _So, let's play music DJ!_ " kata Gumi, disambung kompak oleh dua Kagamine kembar "Cantarella!"

Aku keluar dari ruang ganti, lalu duduk menonton di sebelah Luka. Gumi turun dari panggung dan langsung menghampiri kami ketika terdengar suara biola mengalun lembut. Setiap nadanya menggema meredam riuh rendah penonton. Gelap beberapa detik, begitu lampu menyala terang Len langsung menyanyi ;

 _Mitsumeau sono shinsen_

 _Tojita sekai no naka_

 _Kizukanai furi wo shite mo_

 _Yoi wo satoraresou..._

Rin mengambil bagian mengiringi. Mereka bernyanyi sangat harmonis dan terkadang diselingi dengan berdansa.

 _... Yaketsuku kono kokoro_

 _Kakushite chikazuite_

 _Toiki kanjireba_

 _Shibireru hodo..._

Lagu ini didominasi oleh suata _shota_ Len Kagamine, namun Rin mengimbanginya di beberapa bagian. Lagunya jadi terdengar hidup dan mereka benar-benar berhasil menjiwainya. Aku heran, mereka berdua akan sangat terkenal bila menjadi bintang lalu kenapa tidak ada stasiun televisi yang mau menyiarkan? Apa para pencari bakat sudah malas mencari bintang baru? Dasar payah!

Len dan Rin sampai tiba di lirik akhir lagu Cantarella. Lagu yang terinspirasi dari nama racun yang ada dalam kisah Romeo dan Juliet itu, aku baru tahu itu ketika Megurine Luka dengan baik hatinya bercerita padaku, akan lebih terdengar sadis ketika dinyanyikan oleh Kaito. Tapi apa maksudnya coba, lagu itu terlebih dipersembahkan untukku, apa... jangan-jangan Kaito... tidak, tidak Miku! Jangan sampai kau berfikir macam-macam.

Tepuk tangan dan siulan menjadi backsound tempat ini saat Len dan Rin mengucapkan terimakasih dan turun dari atas sana. Megurine Luka naik ke atas teater dan keadaan kembali ricuh. Gadis berambut pink itu lalu menyanyikan beberapa lagu sebelum kembali turun. Aku tak banyak menonton sebenarnya, Len menyumpali kedua telingaku dengan headset yang mengalirkan lagu World is Mine. Diputar sampai tiga kali.

 _Mou_ , padahal aku sangat ingin mendengarkan Luka- _senpai_ menyanyi juga!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

Lagu yang aku nyanyikan adalah lagu penutup untuk konser kecil-kecilan di restoran Vocaloid. Kamui memberikan makanan gratis yang mewah-mewah juga lezat sebagai imbalan 'pekerjaan' kami semua setelah semua pelanggan bubar. Restoran tutup setelahnya, dan kami akhirnya, pulang jalan kaki bersama. Oh ya, mereka juga menyuruhku membungkus makan malam untuk Kaito.

" _Tadaima_..."

Kami sampai di Gakkupou House tepat pukul sembilan. Kamui sangat cerewet mengingatkan semua orang untuk menata alas kaki di rak, padahal dia sendiri yang memajang poster bertuliskan "SIMPAN KEMBALI DENGAN RAPI!" di atas rak. Terkadang lelaki berambut ungu panjang itu seperti seorang duda beranak banyak.

Len dan Rin berlarian riang di lorong menuju kamar masing-masing. Luka masuk toilet perempuan untuk memenuhi panggilan alam, sedangkan Lily pergi ke dapur mengisi air minum. Kamui masih berbenah di ruang keluarga, setelah sebelumnya melotot kaget dengan keadaan bantal dan karpet yang acak-acakan.

Aku langsung menuju kamar, dimana bisa kubayangkan sosok Kaito Shion terlelap dibalik tirai bangau. Kamarku sebenarnya kamar luas dengan sebuah lampu bundar anti nyamuk di tengah-tengahnya yang disekat tirai tebal. Yah, meskipun sudah tau penghuni dibalik tirai itu laki-laki tapi tidur di sebelah tirai lebih menyenangkan daripada di pojok.

Begitu pintu dibuka, aku kaget bukan main!

Tidak ada tirai pembatas. Hanya ada Kaito Shion yang tengah rebahan sambil membaca komik. Semua barang-barangku tertata di sebelah kiri, dan aku bisa melihat barang-barang lelaki itu di sebelah kanan. Kamar jadi terlihat sangat besar dari ukuran semula. "Ada apa ini?" entah kenapa hanya kalimat itu saja yang terucap. Rasanya ragu sekali mengatakan kemana perginya tirai bangau besar itu.

"Okaeri Miku!"

"Eh, t-tadaima.."

Menghilangkan rasa canggung yang tiba-tiba menyerang, aku masuk ke kamarku. Berusaha mengabaikan keberadaan Kaito Shion yang sedang mengembalikan komiknya ke meja buku namun gagal. Akhirnya aku memilih duduk bersila sembari memangku bingkisan yang sedari tadi kubawa. Menunggu laki-laki bersurai azure itu selesai dengan urusannya.

"Hei, apa yang kau bawa itu?" tanya Kaito penasaran saat netranya melirik sesuatu di pangkuanku.

"Ini makan malammu, mereka memaksaku membawanya.." tidak sepenuhnya sih, hanya saja aku agak sebal dengan lagu Cantarella itu.

"Wah masih hangat! Arigato nee,"kata Kaito begitu menerima kotak makan yang dibuntel kain biru dariku. Tak lupa senyuman manis darinya, membuat pipiku sehangat kotak itu.

Begitu dibuka, aroma lezat dari _chikken_ _katsu_ dan _ebi_ _katsu_ menyeruak. Ada salmon bakar juga, sosis gurita, sekaligus sebuntel nasi dengan taburan _nori_. Isi bento yang lumayan bervariasi dengan dilengkapi _salad_ dan _washabi_. "Mau?" tawarnya, aku menggeleng pelan.

Sepertinya telat makan malam membuatnya kelaparan. Kaito melahap isi bento itu setelah berdo'a, aku hanya tersenyum melihatnya makan seperti Mikuo. Sangat lahap. Agaknya aku juga merasa bersalah tidak pulang cepat tadi.

 _::_

" _Miesuita kotoba da to kimi wa yudan shiteru_

 _yoku shitta genkiyaku nara nomihoseru kigashita_

 _sabitsuku kusari kara nogareru atemonai_

 _hibiku byoushin ni aragau hodo"_

::

"UHUKH..."

Tiba-tiba Kaito tersedak. Aku panik dan langsung memberinya segelas air dari wadah persediaan minum lelaki itu, "ya ampun, maafkan aku! Seharusnya aku tidak bernyanyi tadi." sesalku. Dia menggeleng.

"Aku hanya kaget kau tahu lagu itu, padahal hanya restoran Vocaloid saja yang menyiarkannya."

"Tadi Len dan Rin berduet lagu itu..." ceritaku, Kaito menyimak sembari melanjutkan memakan nasi dan _chikken_ _katsu_ "...mereka bilang itu untukku..."

 _Dari Kaito dan kupikir kau benar-benar sebal aku ada di sini_ , lanjutku dalam hati.

"Kau marah?" tanyanya, aku membuang pandangan karena tak sanggup menatap mata indahnya. Dia terkekeh pelan.

"Sebenarnya lagu itu menceritakan tentang perasaan Romeo yang cinta matinya terhalang untuk Juliet. Karena itulah mereka menciptakan Canterella, racun pemalsu kematian, tapi Juliet akhirnya mati betulan. Racun itu tidak sempurna."

"Kisah yang tragis," komentarku, kini pandanganku tertumbu pada lampu bundar yang dikerubuni nyamuk di atas sana "...aku tidak mau berakhir seperti tragedi Juliet, itu membosankan!"

"Mungkin kau lebih suka melarikan diri seperti Cinderella?"

"Gurauan yang bagus, cerita mereka sama tragisnya!" aku ikut tertawa. Lalu kemudian sepotong _ebi katsu_ mengacung ke arah mulutku. Pipiku kembali menghangat.

"Dari Romeo untuk Cinderella?" gumam Kaito lalu memberi isyarat padaku untuk membuka mulut. Aku menurut. Sepasang sumpit itu memasukan potongan katsu dengan sangat hati-hati.

Aku mengunyahnya beberapa saat. Rasanya normal saja sebelum menyadari perasaan panas di lidahku. Kemudian semakin panas. Aku baru sadar salah mengartikan senyuman Kaito Shion kali ini.

"Huwaaa... Pedaaaaaaasss!"

Menyadari dia telah mengerjaiku dengan mencolekan sisa _washabi_ dan memasukannya ke mulutku. Kaito segera memberiku segelas air, yang langsung kuhabiskan, sambil terus tertawa tiada henti.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

"Maaf jika fic ini agak 'memberontak' tapi fandom sebelah juga ada yang mengangkat fic dengan theme song Marvin Gaye, atau One Thousand Years ost film Saga, dan yang lainnya, aku bahkan nanya-nanya sampai sms author-author yang lain, yang aku punya kontak mereka, sampai kena jitak pedas dari my dear my khaboghoh gara-gara ketahuan smsin fanficcer cowok [yg gw kenal sebagian minim di RL], sebagian dari mereka bilang nggak apa selama itu cuplikan lirik bukan seluruh lirik."

Aku juga sebenarnya sempat menghapus sya'ir-sya'irnya, tapi setelah dibaca ulang ceritanya jadi kurang dafet feelnya, menurutku, tapi nggak tau deh kalau menurutmu. Betwe, makasih bangeeeeet bangeeet bangeeeet saran dan kritik serta masukannya, apalagi kalau sampai ada yang sogok pake pulsa haha... #plakkk

Intinya, ini bukan lirik loh ya, nggak bermaksud ngangkat dan menyalahi aturan tapi emang nggak akan kebawa suasana kalau sampai nggak ditulis. Tambahan ya,

FIC INI AKAN TERUS UPDET SAMPAI TAMAT SEBERAPA NGARETPUN AKU MENGUPDETNYA KARENA ALASAN QUOTE DAN LAINNYA DI RL

Soalnya aku terlanjur bikin fic ini sampai lagi seru-serunya, aku terlanjur hafal jalur ceritanya soalnya. Tapi nggak tau sih serunya yang menurut kalian itu seperti apa...

So, boleh aku kepo pendapat kalian? Tulis di Review yaaa... sebagai ganti sogokan pulsa, misalnya? #plakkk

.

.

.

Jaa nee, arigato for RnR

.

CN Scarlet

[oh ya, buat yang suka fandom sebelah, silahkan baca The Curse of Cinderella dan jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak!]


	5. Chapter 5

Cost Catch Love

[Hand by Hand]

Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation

CN Scarlet

[Friendship, Humor, Romance]

.

.

.

.

.

Hatsune Miku Point of View

.

.

.

"Masa-masa paling indah adalah masa-masa di sekolah.."

Boleh aku berharap sesuatu?

Kuharap aku bisa tau makna kalimat yang selalu menjadi pembuka cerita ini.

::

Setelah Kaito Shion menghabiskan bentonya kemarin malam, dia lalu bercerita kalau selama kami semua keluar Meiko mengikutinya sampai masuk kamar lalu memuntahi tirai tebal gambar bangau yang menjadi batas kamar kami. Tak hanya itu, bahkan sampai futon lelaki biru itu juga kena muntahannya. Dan aku hanya diberi satu futon oleh ibu.

Jadi malam itu kami berdua berkeliling meminjam futon tambahan. Len menginap di kamar saudarinya, Rin, karena lampu kamarnya padam. Mereka juga bilang tidak punya futon cadangan. Bergeser sedikit, Megurine Luka sudah terlelap ke alam mimpi dengan masker mentimun di seluruh wajahnya. Tidak mungkin pinjam.

Lily punya dua futon, satu-satunya harapan kami, ternyata tertinggal satu di lokasi syuting. Gadis pirang itu juga mengajakku menginap, tapi aku urung melihat betapa berantakannya kamar itu oleh berbagai macam barang-barang perempuan. Kamar luasnya jadi sangat sempit untuk satu orang, apalagi ditambah aku.

Tinggal Kamui Gakupo. Di lantai dua.

"K-kau yakin kita akan memanjat ke sana untuk meminjam futon?"

Ya, tangga loteng menuju kamar Kamui di lantai dua, sekaligus jemuran bersama, sangat-sangat angker malam hari. Gelap, dingin, juga terdengar suara-suara aneh seperti burung hantu dan cicitan kelelawar vampire. Ditambah kami tidak membawa alat penerangan, hanya smartphone, dan itu sama sekali tidak membantu.

 _Finally_ , aku dan Kaito kembali ke kamar dengan sedikit mendongkol. Malam itu, dengan sangat terpaksa, untuk pertama kalinya kami berbagi satu futon bersama.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

::...;;...::

 **Gakkupou House at 06.00 am..**

::...;;...::

.

.

.

.

.

.

Khusus untuk pagi ini, aku sengaja tidak menghidupkan alarm. Sekolah libur. Para kakak kelas sedang mengadakan acara tour selama tiga hari ke Hokkaido, yang otomatis memotong tiga hari terakhir masa orientasi siswa baru. _Yattaa!_

Aku tidur lelap sekali tadi, membuat seluruh ototku kaku. Hendak melakukan kegiatan bagun tidur pagi seperti biasanya tapi sesuatu menahanku. Kubuka mataku perlahan, dan helaian biru mohawk bersandar di dadaku adalah pemandangan pertama yang kulihat pagi ini.

Asdfghjkl!

Aku hendak berteriak, tapi kemudian akal sehat dari otak jeniusku berperan lebih cepat pagi ini. Kalau Kamui Gakupo sampai tau, pagi ini, **kami** **berdua** **akan** **tamat**.

 _So, apa yang sebaiknya harus aku lakukan, nee Kaito?_

Pemilik kepala biru yang tengah memelukku _possesif_ ini menggeliat. Lama-lama pelukannya semakin erat saja, aku semakin merasa tidak nyaman. Aku mulai mencari cara membangunkannya. Dari mulai menepuk-nepuk pipi gembulnya, menarik-nariknya, mengacak-acak rambutnya, sampai memencet hidung bangirnya. Semua gagal.

Reaksi terbaiknya,mengibaskan lengan kekarnya ke udara sambil bilang "Len, hentikan! Sekolahku libur hari ini tau! Kau duluan saja ke kamar mandi...krrr..." lalu kembali membenamkan kepalanya. Kembali memelukku. _Ghezzz_...

Oh Kaito, tak tahukah engkau kalau _kokoro_ ini tak tahan untuk tidak _doki_ - _doki_ _suru?!_

"K-Kaito- _kun_ , bisa kau bangun sekarang?" keajaiban! Ini kali pertama untukku menambahkan _suffix_ - _kun_ dibelakang namanya. Hebat, sebuah kemajuan yang layak dirayakan dengan semangkuk _miso_ di ruang keluarga! (menyebut ruangan itu ruang tengah bisa mengingatkanku pada kejadian nista kemarin sore)

Lebih hebatnya lagi, manusia berjenis laki-laki ini langsung mengerjap. Melepaskan pelukannya dariku, bangkit duduk, menguap lebar, lalu bilang " _ohayou_.." sembari memicingkan mata.

Me- _loading_ apa yang terjadi semalam...

"Hw..." dia hendak berteriak seperti anak perempuan sebelum kubekap bibir seksinya, duh!

"Shhh!..."

Aku melirik-lirik dua pintu geser, – milikku sebelah kiri tanganku jauh di belakang sana, dan Kaito sebelah kanannya jauh juga di sebelah sana – siapa tau ada kuping-kuping 'cecak' hinggap di situ. "Kalau Kamui- _jii_ tahu kita berbagi _futon_ , kau tahu sendiri apa yang akan terjadi. _wakkatta_?" duh, aku mengutuki dalam hati tentang apa yang telah kuucapkan.

Aku seperti mafia yang mengancam sandera di film-film laga Hollywood, sekarang. Kaito Shion mengangguk paham seperti gadis baik, walau aslinya dia bukan perempuan, tapi aku sangat menikmati wajah malu-malunya yang merah.

Jarang loh melihat pipi laki-laki bersemu begitu, dulu, ketika di Kyoto sana aku harus meracuni Mikuo dulu dengan _washabi_ demi membuktikan betapa imutnya wajah laki-laki yang sedang memerah. Tapi lain Mikuo lain juga dengan Kaito. Yang satu ini benar-benar imut, duh.

"M-Miku, itu..." telunjuk itu menunjuk kearahku. Aku langsung menunduk mengikuti isyarat Kaito, dan wajahku langsung memerah. Semerah-merahnya. _Bazenx_! S-sejak k-kapan kancing kemeja tidurku t-terbuka d-dua?

"Jangan lihat!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

::

" _musekaeru miwaku no caramel_

 _hajirai no suashi wo karameru_

 _konya wa doko made ikeru no?"_

Terdengar seorang dengan suara menggema bernyanyi dari dalam kamar mandi laki-laki. Tak ada yang mengantri di sana, tapi ada seorang perempuan berambut pirang berdiri malas di depan pintu kamar mandi perempuan yang juga tertutup. Mengantri.

Aku berdiri di belakangnya dengan handuk dan juga pekakas mandi dalam gayung, setelah saling menyapa. Tak perlu bertanya pada gadis yang juga seorang aktris satu ini tentang siapa di dalam sana, terutama ketika terdengar suara _shota_ seorang gadis mengahut nyanyian kamar mandi sebelah ;

" _kamitsukanaide, yasashiku shite_

 _nigai mono wa mada kirai na no_

 _Mama no tsukuru okashi bakari tabeta sei ne"_

Kaito Shion, memarkir langkah pertamanya pagi ini di depan kamar mandi laki-laki disebelahku. Rambutnya sama kusutnya sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Perbedaannya, ada handuk kecil warna putih dan juga ember kecil gambar kodok berisi pekakas mandi di tangan kirinya. Dia mengetuk pelan pintu kamar mandi, namun yang didapat hanya respon berupa nyanyian ;

" _shirainai koto ga aru no naraba_

 _shiritai to omou futsuu desho?_

 _zenbu misete yo_

 _anata ni naraba misete ageru no watashi no..._ "

Lalu terdengar suara gemuruh air, beberapa perempatan siku-siku tercetak di jidat pria berambut azure itu gara-gara merasa terabaikan. Kedua orang pemakai kamar mandi di dalam sana mengeluarkan suara ;

" _zutto koishikute cinderella_

 _seifuku dakede kakete ikuwa_

 _mahou yo jikan wo tometeyo_

 _warui hito ni jamasarechauwa_

 _nigedashitai no juliet_

 _demo sono namae de yobanai de_

 _sou yo ne musubarenakucha ne_

 _sou janai to tanoshikunai wa_

 _nee watashi to ikite kureru?"_

BRAG... BRAG... BRAG...

Pintu yang terbuat mayoritas dari seng itu diketok keras-keras oleh Kaito Shion yang pasang wajah sebal. _Bad mood_.

"Len Kagamine, cepatlah kau jangan berduet terus!" teriaknya lalu melompat ke belakang, sebuah cipratan besar air keluar dari lubang ventilasi.

"Mengantrilah dengan tenang, Shion-san!" kata Len tak kalah sebal sembari keluar hanya memakai handuk di pinggang. Kedua tangannya membawa ember berisi cucian bersih dan alat mandi. "Ohayou Lily, Miku, kemarin malam yang indah ya!"

Lily hanya tersenyum manis sementara aku menyernyit. Untung saja Kaito sudah masuk ke dalam sana. Bisa panjang urusannya kalau sampai si biru tahu apa yang dikatakan anak berambut kuning yang tengah ber-nana-nana ria ke kamarnya. Tak lama kemudian, Rin keluar dengan handuk sampai leher. " _Ohayou_!" sapanya.

"Ah, _ohayou_ _mo_ Rin!" jawabku bersemangat. Lily masuk ke dalam sedangkan Rin berjalan ria sembari ber-nana-nana menuju kamarnya. Benar-benar kembar identik, batinku. Aku pasrah menunggu satu giliran lagi.

Tiba-tiba saja alam memanggilku, sangat mendesak. Menunggu Lily selesai lebih cepat bukan pilihan utama mengingat gadis itu baru masuk dan memulai ritual mandinya. Aku mulai memegangi perut, tepat ketika Megurine Luka datang membawa tas besar dari lorong belakangku. " _Ohayou_ Miku, kau kenapa?"

" _Ohayou_ Luka- _senpai_. Aku hanya kebelet, haha..."jawabku sembari tertawa canggung. Halis _pinkish_ itu terangkat satu.

"Di dapur ada ruang cuci dan toilet, kau bisa menggunakannya kalau sangat mendesak. Oh ya, di rumah tolong panggil 'Luka' saja ya!" sarannya lalu menghilang di balik pintu.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, aku langsung melesat menuju dapur dan mendapati Kamui bercelemek renda pink sedang berkutat dengan terong dan tepung. Mungkin sedang membuat _tempura_ untuk sarapan, lupakan itu, abaikan saja. Aku sedang butuh tempat buang hajat sekarang!

"Ohayou Miku-chan, eh, kamu kebelet?" aku hanya mengangguk dan segera melesat menyebrangi dapur.

Lalu kemudian menemukan gulungan futon dan gorden dengan bau muntah menyengat hidung di dalam bathub.

Sudah jelas aku tidak bisa memakai kamar mandi ini sekalipun luas dan mempunyai ventilasi besar, yang, mempunyai peluang paling besar Kamui Gakupo akan mengintip lewat sana. Terlebih di sini tidak ada closet. Aku memutuskan kembali secepat mungkin ke kamar mandi biasa.

Beruntung, Kaito baru selesai menggunakan kamar mandi laki-laki dan dia hanya bisa melongo ketika aku menerobos masuk dan segera mengunci pintu. Iya, dia hanya pakai handuk melilit pantat. Iya, aku tahu kok dia itu pemandangan perusak iman. Iya, aku juga tahu kalau penghuni perempuan tidak boleh memakai toilet sebelah kiri. Pokoknya WHAT THE HELL PERATURAN, SEKARANG TUNTASKAN DULU PANGGILAN ALAM!

(Baru setelah itu aku bebas berkhayal pemandangan lima detik tadi, hehe)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Tempura_ panas, telur gulung, dan _sushi_ tuna tersaji di meja makan. Masih mengepulkan asap. Satu persatu dari penghuni Gakkupou House berdatangan menduduki tempat masing-masing. Kamui duduk manis dekat penanak nasi masih dengan celemek berendanya, persis duda beranak banyak, tengah menghitung jiwa di ruang makan.

Aku datang paling telat, dengan kaos pink longgar berlogo bunga-bunga hadiah deterjen dan celana pendek seperempat kaki, baru selesai mandi dan masih menggulung rambut tosca-ku dengan handuk. Kebagian duduk berhadapan dengan Rin, dan Len di sebelahku yang sudah rapi dalam balutan _seifuku_. Di depan Len ada Luka, dalam training abu-abu Tokyo Art High School, dan Meiko dalam pakaian kantornya. Lily tak ada disini. Manajernya menelpon dan dia buru-buru pamit setelah keluar dari kamarnya.

Kaito duduk tepat di samping kanan Len Kagamine, dan paling dekat dengan Kamui dan penanak nasi, mendapat mandat membagikan semangkuk-semangkuk untuk kami semua. Tanpa ada _birefring_ , kami pun makan dengan nikmat dan khidmat di meja itu.

Sesekali terjadi perang sumpit antara Len dan Rin di atas piring telur gulung yang masih banyak, lalu Luka dan Meiko berebut _Sushi_ tuna, sampai Kamui Gakupo berdeham keras menarik banyak perhatian. Hanya aku yang makan dengan damai, bersama semangkuk _tempura_ lezat di hadapanku. Tidak ada yang mau mengambilnya di sekitar sini, sekalipun Kaito dan pak tua berambut ungu itu terkadang berebut di sebelah sana.

Usai makan bersama, Len dan Rin berangkat ke sekolah bersama Meiko yang berangkat kerja ke kantor percetakan. Kaito membantu Luka membawakan tas besar yang berat itu sampai perempatan, lalu kembali ke Gakkupou House cepat-cepat.

"Loh, Kaito dan Miku libur ya?" tanya Kamui-jii begitu kami berdua hendak menuntaskan misi. Mencuci gorden dan futon sampai benar-benar bersih.

"Begitulah," kataku sembari memeriksa perlengkapan dalam ember, Kamui pergi keluar membawa sekop setelah melepas celemek berendanya. Dapur sebersih ruang operasi sekarang. Benar-benar tripikal duda beranak, ck!

"Err, Kaito, apa kau punya pewangi kain?"

Kepala berambut biru keluar dari balik pintu geser kamar mandi, hanya kepalanya saja. "Kamui- _jii_ punya persediaan, lemari dibawah kompor. Pintu ketiga!"

Aku segera memeriksa tempat yang telah disebutkan Kaito barusan. Ada banyak sekali persediaan disana, dari mulai sabun cuci, sabun mandi, odol, pewangi pakaian, pemutih, penghilang noda, obat kumur, berbagai macam sikat, shampoo, sampai berbotol-botol luluran. Semuanya berjubelan keluar begitu aku membuka penghadang pintunya.

"Ambil saja pewanginya, tak usah dibereskan dulu!" suara _barithone_ seksi itu menggema dari dalam ruang cuci. Daripada bingung memilih, aku segera mengambil produk pewangi pakaian warna hijau, yang sobekannya ditahan oleh penjepit jemuran, lalu memasukannya ke dalam ember. Persediaannya beragam dan banyak sekali.

"Astaga, ini menjijikan!" gerutu Kaito sembari membuka gulungan _futon_ yang penuh noda muntahan dimana-mana. Aku langsung membantunya melebarkan kasur lantai kotor itu.

"Aku tidak yakin noda-noda ini hilang semua. Apalagi yang merah ini!" kataku sembari mengalirkan air panas untuk membasuh futon itu dan meredam sedikit bau amisnya. Kaito yang sedang mengisi bathub dengan air sabun menyahut.

"Untuk itu kita pakai ini!"

"Apa itu?"tanyaku penasaran pada botol aneh yang dikeluarkan pria itu dari kantong celana dongkernya.

"Soda kue, aku mengambilnya dari kulkas tadi. _Psst_... jangan beritahu Kamui- _jii_!" dia mengatakan itu dengan nada ceria sambil memelankan suaranya di bagian akhir. Aku tertawa mendengarnya.

Kami berdua pun melakukan acara sikat-menyikat selama satu setengah jam lamanya. Melakukan pembilasan dengan cara menginjak-injak cucian di dalam bathub, sampai memberi pewangi di bilasan terakhir. Melelahkan sih, tapi, seru juga.

Jam dinding gambar Lily si aktris kamar sebelah di cekungan lorong menuju kamar menunjukan pukul 9.30. sedangkan aku dan Kaito sedang menggotong cucian menuju jemuran bersama di lantai dua. Sampai di tikungan lorong ruang makan saja rasanya sudah _uyuhan_ , apalagi, masih ada lorong lain sebelum mencapai tangga. Terkadang aku mengutuki arsitek yang sudah merancang Gakkupou House dengan lorong berbelit dan juga luas.

Susah payah kami menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua, disambut oleh Kamui yang sedang menutrisi pot-pot bonsainya dengan kotoran. Butuh usaha keras meletakan ember besar ini dalam radius tiga setengah meter dengan tangan yang kebas.

Pertama-tama aku dan Kaito menjemur cucian baju-baju, di kanan tali tempat baju-baju dan daleman Len Kagamine berkibar tertiup angin. Lalu memanfaatkan jajaran terhalang selimut gambar ikan pink milik Luka, untuk menjemur pakaian dalam. Baru setelah menjemur _seifuku_ , kami kembali gotong-royong mengurusi _futon_ dan tirai tebal basah.

"Heh, tumben kalian mencuci tirai. Biasanya tunggu tahun baru aku cucikan?"sindir Kamui sembari memindahkan bonsai yang sudah diberi kotoran ayam ke kursi tanaman bertingkat lima di pojok timur lantai dua. Lalu menyianginya dengan air keran.

"Meringankan beban pak tua yang semakin tua, kami rasa.." balas Kaito, perempatan tercetak di kepala Kamui. Dia paling sensitif dibilang tua. "Oke, naikan sekarang Miku!"

 _Ichi, nii, san..._

Futon basah itu secara kompak berpindah ke tali paling besar dan kuat yang ada. Mengabaikan Kamui yang masih asyik menata bonsai di belakang, aku menatap puas hasil misi kami berdua. Benda itu bersih berkilau seperti baru!

Terimakasih soda kue, kau ide terbaik untuk noda bandel.

"Hah, kenapa kalian juga mencuci futon?" Kamui baru nyadar.

"Kalian... kalian melakukan apa semalam di rumah suciku, hah?! Kenapa kalian lakukan hal-hal menyenangkan..." dan bla... blaa... bla...

Kamui Gakupo berkacak menuduhku dan Kaito yang bukan-bukan. Padahal, dari tadi kami sudah mengap-mengap seperti ikan mas koi hendak menjelaskan ; kalau semalam Meiko Sakine sudah memuntahinya setelah meneguk habis sake milik pria itu di kulkas, (Tentu saja tanpa menyebutkan kami berbagi futon tadi malam gara-gara itu semua) tapi Kamui terus meracau tanpa jeda.

Matahari begitu terik. Panas menyengat membakar bumi, menguapkan air dari kain-kain basah, juga membantu metamorfosis para bonsai. Kamui menyudahi kultum yang tak dianggapnya dengan menyeka keringat sebesar biji jagung di keningnya dengan punggung tangan, yang mana, tengah menggenggam erat-erat sekop kecil.

Sekop itu adalah benda yang dipakai pak tua _hentai_ memindahkan kotoran ke pot, yang, ternyata masih ada sisa sejumput kotoran ayam disana. Dalam adegan _slow_ _motion_ , terlihat dengan begitu dramatis, dimana ehem-kotoran-ehem itu terciprat ...

dan...

melayang bebas di udara...

 **lalu mendarat diatas futon bersih Kaito Shion.**

"KAMUI- _JII_!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N: gomenne aku keasyikan melanjutkan fic ini sampai-sampai lupa mengupdatenya. Hahaha, aku memang ceyoboh. Demo nee, makasih banget banget banget sama yang udah follfollow sama yang favfav fic ini. aku sangat sangat senaaaaaanggg... #berievanfolkkadisawah

Makachiii bangeeet sama yang udah ngasih banyakk bantuan saran di setiap chapter, menjadikan banyak perubahan untuk bangsa. Betewey, aku minta mangaff buat bacotan nggak mutu di chap kemarin. Maaaaaaaaf banget yaaaa...

Aku nggak tau apa yang terjadi di ffn, sampai review-review baru nggak bisa terbaca, dan aku berusaha cari di e-maill, biasanya masuk. Gomenne demo, minna-san daisuki!..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

RnR yaa

CN Scarlet.


	6. Chapter 6

Cost Catch Love

[Kaai Yuki vs Gumi]

Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation

CN Scarlet

[Friendship, Humor, Romance]

.

.

.

.

.

Hatsune Miku Point of View

.

.

.

"Masa-masa paling indah adalah masa-masa di sekolah.."

Tentu saja ada, pasti ada!

-Len Kagamine-

::

Jam bergambar aktris idola kamar sebelah, Lily, menunjukan pukul 12 tepat ketika Kamui Gakupo merebahkan tubuhnya di ruang keluarga. Beliau tidak protes, hanya menggerutu sendiri dalam ruang cuci di belakang, ketika membersihkan ulang _futon-_ nya Kaito. Salah sendiri, lagipula, tidak ada yang menyuruhnya mengotori kembali hasil jerih payahku dan sang pemilik futon, kok.

" _Haaaaaai_ , silahkan dinikmati!" ucapku riang sembari menghidangkan segelas besar _ice camomille tea_ , dua gelas _lemon_ _tea_ dingin, dan semangkuk besar keripik singkong rasa keju.

Kamui langsung mengambil gelas besar dan menandaskan isinya dalam beberapa tegukan. Saking cepatnya sampai terdengar mengerikan, seperti seorang hantu kanibal yang tengah meminum darah mangsanya, kentara sekali kalau lelaki itu tengah kehausan. "Syuuup... ah! Segarnyaaaa..."

"Hati-hati nanti tersedak!" pria berambut biru mencomot segenggam keripik singkong dan mengunyahnya sehelai-sehelai. Televisi besar yang sedang menayangkan kumpulan berang-berang panjat tebing berganti menjadi hamparan pantai penuh cewek berbikini.

Jangan tanya siapa, sudah pasti pak tua berambut ungu di ujung kiri sana pelakunya. Kaito Shion melotot garang, menatap barang bukti yang ada dalam genggaman si _hentai_ yang sedang fokus-fokusnya menatap layar kaca. "Kamui- _jii,_ berikan remotnya!"

" _Dame_ _yo_ , kau juga laki-laki kenapa protes?"

Kamui Gakupo mempertahankan benda persegi panjang tipis itu dari jangkauan Kaito. Kedua bola mata hitam keunguannya masih berkilat mesum ke arah televisi. "Sini berikan!"

"Ck, diamlah Kaito!"

"Kalau begitu ganti _chanel_ -nya!" ujar Kaito _keukeuh_ , berusaha merebut benda itu dari Kamui yang berusaha menjauhkannya. Sesekali pria biru itu melirikku yang tengah bersedekap canggung.

Mereka berdua berebut _remote_ sedangkan aku hanya bisa menepuk jidat. Terpaksa menonton acara tidak bermutu kesukaan Kamui, yang menayangkan cewek-cewek berbikini di pantai, tentu bukan kesenangan bagiku yang juga seorang cewek. Apalagi 'ukuran-ukuran' para perempuan di sana seperti memakai efek kamera khusus, ya ampun, besar sekali!

Dan tanpa disadari aku melirik ke arah tubuhku sendiri. Tepatnya, ke arah dada yang dari tadi aku bersedekap. _Hell_ _yeah_ , aku tak seberuntung gadis-gadis dalam acara pantai di televisi. Bahkan milik Megurine Luka dan Meiko Sakine lebih _big_ , akan sangat bagus memakai pakaian seperti bikini. Aku jadi iri.

Tiba-tiba saja tampilan televisi tadi berpindah kembali, pada tayangan berang-berang yang kini sudah berubah menjadi kumpulan katak beracun. Rupanya remote sudah aman tergeletak di tengah. Kedua pria itu sekarang malah menatap iba padaku.

"A-apa?" tanyaku garang, tiba-tiba Kamui menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya. Memohon.

" _Gomenasai_ Miku- _chan_!" ucapnya, Kaito kembali mengambil sejumput keripik dalam mangkuk dan memakannya sehelai-sehelai (lagi) sedangkan aku menyernyit heran. Menyeruput _lemon tea_ sambil menunggu alasan pria ungu itu meminta maaf, yang, sayangnya, aku dan pria berambut biru di sebelahku langsung tersedak begitu mendengar ...

" _Demo_ _ne_... ukuran Miku- _chan_ juga terlihat cukup seksi, mudah digenggam, dan juga ..."

BLETAK!...

Alasan tak senonoh yang diucapkan oleh pria mesum dengan nada mesum dan juga mimik wajah tak kalah mesum itu memang pantas mendapatkan dua jitakan pedas. Satu dariku, dan satu dari Kaito. Jadilah dua benjol macam tanduk di pucuk kepala ungunya, yang semakin ungu. Rasakan itu! lagipula apa-apaan tuh maksudnya gerakan dua tangan di depan dada itu? dasar Kamui _no hentai!_

 _Tingtong_...

Tidak biasanya suara bell Gakkupou House berbunyi. Terutama di jam segini, kata Kaito, rumah ini jarang pengunjung. Kamui langsung bergegas keluar ruang keluarga hendak menyambut tamu. Aku dan Kaito mengekor kepo.

Begitu pintu masuk digeser, seorang gadis kecil nan manis bersurai sehitam langit malam nampak berdiri dalam balutan pakaian gambar lemon tanpa lengan dan celana pendek diatas lutut, sambil membawa ikan mas koki warna merah yang mengibaskan ekornya genit dalam stoples plastik berisi air. " _Ojii_ - _chan, Onii-chan!_ _hisashiburi ne_..."

"Aih, _hisashiburi_ Yuki- _chan_ , ayo masuk, masuk!"

Hanya aku yang kebingungan di sini. Kamui dan Kaito langsung menyambut gadis kecil itu masuk dan duduk manis di ruang tamu. Sedangkan aku menyediakan segelas ocha dingin dan permen, lalu meletakkannya di meja. Tepat di samping ikan mas koki yang berbelok-belok memamerkan ekor merahnya.

" _Hai_ , _douzo_..." ucapku sambil tersenyum, lalu aku kembali ke dapur untuk mengembalikan nampan ke atas rak piring.

Saat hendak berbalik, aku kaget. Ternyata gadis kecil itu mengekoriku. Sembari tersenyum, lalu menatapku dengan wajah polosnya yang benar-benar imut, dia tiba-tiba bertanya " _nee-chan_ , apa _Onee-chan_ pacarnya Kaito _Onii-chan_?"

"Heee?" aku langsung berjongkok, mengambil posisi sejajar dengan gadis ini. "K-kenapa kamu berpikir begitu, _etoo_ , siapa namamu?"

"Kaai Yuki, Yuki _desu yo_..." gadis itu menggembung lucu. Dari tingkah dan tingginya, kira-kira usianya 9 tahun jalan.

"Ah iya, Yuki- _chan_..." aku tersenyum lalu kucubit pipinya pelan, "kau sangat menggemaskan!" dan mengabaikan total pertanyaan konyol anak ini.

"Aduduh... _onee_ - _chan_ , shakiiiitt..."

"ah, gomenne.."

Aku menarik kedua tanganku dan dia mengelus pipinya yang memerah lucu. Bibirnya yang mengerucut, perlahan menarik senyuman lima jari. Mengandung unsur modus. Firasatku buruk soal ini. Apalagi ketika satu-satunya pria berambut biru di Gakkupou House masuk ke dapur. Mengambil sebungkus _cheese_ _ball_ dari lemari cemilan Kamui, lalu kembali ke ruang keluarga.

"Kaito- _nii_!" anak itu mengekori Kaito yang menuangkan _cheese_ _ball_ ke dalam mangkuk keripik yang tinggal sedikit. " _Nee_ - _chan_ ini pacarmu 'kan?"

 _Cheese ball_ yang berpindah santai ke dalam mangkuk besar tiba-tiba saja berhamburan. Kaito Shion yang tanpa sadar menambah sudut bungkusnya, cepat-cepat membuatnya tegak. Suara katak dari televisi memenuhi keheningan ruang keluarga. "Hah?"

Aku mengambil alih _remote_ dan memindahkan saluran televisi pada acara anime. Yuki segera mengambil tempat duduk ternyaman antara aku dan Kaito, fokus menonton Pokemon. Berhasiiiiilll, dengan begini dia tidak akan menanyakan pertanyaan macam-macam! Batinku bersorak girang.

"Nee Kaito-nii, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku barusan!" ucapnya tanpa mengidahkan diri dari depan tv.

Siaaaaall!

"K-kata siapa?" kaito mengucapkan itu sambil memberi deathglare padaku, kejam! Aku pun menggeleng kuat-kuat sambil angkat tangan.

"Oh ayolaaah..."

"Yuki- _chan_ , lihat apa yang kupunya?"

Kamui datang membawa buku-buku dongeng. Yuki langsung bangkit menghampiri si rambut ungu dengan penuh semangat. Mereka pergi ke ruang tamu. Meninggalkan aku dan Kaito yang berlomba menggarap _cheese_ _ball_. Anime di layar kaca kembali pada acara yang menayangkan katak, tapi sekarang sudah berubah menampilkan bangau-bangau merah muda yang berbaris di teluk.

" _Nee_ , aku tidak mengatakan hal-hal aneh pada Yuki- _chan_ , tahu. Kau percaya tidak?"

"Iya aku tau."

Lalu hening.

Televisi besar itu selesai dengan acaranya, untaian nama orang-orang dibalik layar mengalir dengan latar orang utan yang bergelantungan. Cheese ball di mangkuk sisa seperempat. Aku mulai bosan.

" _Tadaimaaaaaaaa!_..."

Keributan dari pintu masuk berasal dari sikembar Kagamine yang baru pulang sekolah. Mereka melepas sepatu dan kaos kaki asal serta langsung memakai sandal rumah, namun harus kembali ke sana karena Kamui- _jii_ melotot dari pintu ruang tamu.

"Len- _niichan_!"

Gadis berambut hijau itu menengok dari belakang pak tua berambut ungu panjang.

"Yuki- _chaaan_!"

Disambut antusias oleh Len Kagamine, mereka berpelukan riang seperti sepasang kekasih yang saling melepas rindu. Aku berpindah ke belakang punggung tegap Kaito. Merasa tak sanggup untuk kembali melihat keanehan lain yang mungkin terjadi dalam Gakkuppou House. Di Kyoto tempatku tinggal, anak-anak seperti mereka tidak wajar begitu.

" _Minna_ - _san_ , sebenarnya Gumi berkunjung hari ini. Untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok." kata Len, Kaai Yuki masih memeluknya manja. Rin nampak membungkuk-bungkuk di pintu masuk yang masih terbuka itu. Lalu seorang gadis berambut hijau limau dengan _seifuku_ serupa Kagamine bersaudara melongok malu-malu.

" _Konichiwa minna-san_ ," sapanya anggun, aku tidak percaya kalau itu Gumi yang sama dengan Gumi super ceria dari teater musik kecil lestoran Vocaloid. Jelas dia orang yang sama. Hanya saja... aduh gimana menjelaskannya ya?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Psst... Kaito," bisikku, si rambut biru bergumam saja sekenanya. Dia sudah larut dalam majalah _manga_ yang tengah dibacanya. Kami berada di kamar, dan aku tengah mengintip Len, Rin, Gumi, dan Yuki di lorong dari pintu geser milik Kaito. Mereka sedang membuat rumah-rumahan dari botol bekas minuman, sedangkan Yuki menonton dari sebelah Len. "Apa... apa kau tau kalau Gumi dan Len itu punya hubungan spesial?"

Kaito mendongkak, "maksudmu?"

"Yah, kau mengerti 'kan, sejenis... sejenis p-pacaran atau saling m-menyukai mungkin?" entah kenapa aku jadi _paranoid_ dengan kata berdasar 'pacar' sejak direcoki gadis sekolah dasar beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Kau sangat peka, Miku. Aku bahkan baru sadar saat kau ingatkan barusan!" jawab Kaito sambil berpindah ke sebelahku, ikut mengintip. Astaga ternyata kau sangat parah, batinku.

Kami terdiam. Menonton Rin yang sedang sibuk mengguntingi bahan, Gumi yang sibuk mengelem sesuai pola di sketsa, dibantu oleh Len yang terus ditemploki Yuki. Anak sekolah dasar itu sepertinya tak mau lepas dari cowok Kagamine yang lima-enam tahun lebih tua darinya itu.

"Kaai- _san_ , bisakah kau menyingkir sebentar?"gumam Gumi, namun masih bisa kami berdua dengar dengan jelas untuk sebuah gumaman.

Psst, ada nada cemburu nih yang terdeteksi dalam ucapan itu!

"Idiih, nggak ah! Lagipula Len- _niichan_ tidak mempermasalahkannya, apa urusanmu?"

Walau Yuki masih terlalu dini menurutku untuk urusan 'cinta', tapi harus kuakui kalau dia cukup cerdas. Tangan Gumi mengepal. "Kau itu mengganggu pekerjaan kami tau! Sana pergi, main masak-masakan diluar!"usirnya.

" _Onii_ - _chan_..."

Len Kagamine hanya tersenyum dan mengelus-elus sayang anak kecil yang nyaris menangis itu. Membuat kedua pipi Gumi mengembung dan bibirnya mengerucut lucu. Yuki tersenyum penuh kemenangan pada si rambut hijau limau. Rin, tersenyum penuh arti pada kembarannya yang mulai populer di kalangan gadis. Terlihat dari kepalanya yang sedikit condong ke kiri tadi.

"Oh ya ampun!"

"Kenapa Rin?"tanya Len, menarik atensi kedua gadis kecil pada gadis berambut kuning pendek berpita putih yang duduk membelakangi tempatku dan Kaito berada sekarang.

"Bahannya habis. Tunggu, aku akan mengambilnya!" lalu dia berdiri dan pergi ke kamarnya. Gumi dan Len yang sekarang tengah membiarkan Kaai Yuki duduk dipangkuannya sekarang bisa terlihat jelas dari sini. Gadis kecil itu terlihat mencubit-cubit kecil pipi menggemaskan Len, membuat gadis yang satunya lagi menggerutu sepertinya.

"Kaito, oh, hai Len- _kun_!" Kamui- _jii_ nongol dari jendela sebelah kiri Len, tepat di belakang Gumi. Kepala ungunya tertutup bandana hijau lumut yang agak kotor, "kalian lihat Kaito Shion tidak?" tanyanya. Kaito sedikit mempersempit celah, agar Kamui tidak melihat walaupun bayangannya.

Ketiga anak di sebelah sana menggeleng pelan. Lalu Rin kembali dengan satu buah botol plastik bekas susu kedelai kemasan yang sudah dicuci. "Kamui- _jii_ , apa kau masih menyimpan botol-botol bekas?"

"Tidak Rin, kemarin sudah habis dirampok Len!" guraunya. Rin menghela nafas.

" _Souka_ , kalau begitu aku tanya Kaito. _Sankyuu_!"

Gawat!

SREEEEEKK...

Aku hendak mundur, tapi kepalaku mentok di dada Kaito yang condong ke depan, dan lagi, pintu keburu digeser Rin Kagamine sebelum kami berdua berubah posisi. Jadilah Kaito tersungkur ke depan, yang juga, menimpaku dari belakang. Semua orang yang ada, apalagi Kamui di jendela, menatap kaget kami berdua.

Habis... posisinya bikin sport jantung sih!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai diceramahi selama tujuh menit oleh pak ustadz Kamui, kami semua disuruh untuk bergotong royong membantunya di kebun belakang. Panen sayuran. Dan aku baru tahu kalau Gakkupou House juga punya kebun yang disulap menjadi ladang di sekitar rumah. Kata Kaito, mereka juga punya lapangan tenis terbuka juga. Aku jadi penasaran seberapa luas keseluruhan rumah beserta halamannya ini.

Menyenangkan rasanya memetik-metik tomat, kol, terong, juga cabai dan labu sore-sore begini. Kasihan Kaito yang harus mencangkul bersama bapak berambut ungu untuk membuat gundukan baru, tapi dia juga tidak mengeluh. Mungkin sudah biasa.

Len, Rin, Gumi, dan Yuki tampaknya juga begitu menikmatinya. Mereka bermain kejar-kejaran dari gadis Kagamine yang membawa-bawa kotoran ayam yang bercambur cacing dengan sekop. Ck, dasar anak-anak.

Mengabaikan kebisingan mereka, aku menaruh kumpulan terong matang yang berhasil kupetik di ladang ke dalam keranjang yang lebih besar. Sudah sangat penuh, dan aku sudah memetik semua terong ungu yang ada, hanya tersisa sekitar sepuluh buah dalam keranjang kecil. Sudah tidak muat. Aku pun menghela nafas.

Keranjang terong, tomat, cabai, kol, dan juga labu sudah tidak sanggup menampung mereka semua. Musim semi memang singkat. Kamui Gakupo sepertinya tidak mau menyia-nyiakan waktu dengan menanam semaksimal mungkin di ladang, sampai hasil panennya membuat tangan dan pinggangku kebas.

"Miku-chan, kau sudah selesai?" tanya Kamui yang sedang mengistirahatkan dirinya sendiri di atas rerumputan. Aku mengangguk, tapi mataku terfokus pada pria berambut biru di sebelahnya yang tengah meminum rakus sebotol air mineral. Tenggorokanku pun ikut kebas.

" _Yokatta_... kau bisa melanjutkannya dengan memanen bawang daun dan seledri di kebun depan, tak perlu semua, sisakan dua rumpun dari setiap jenis agar aku bisa menanamnya kembali. Kau tinggal lurus saja dari sini, belok ke lapang terus jalan lurus. Aku menanamnya dekat jendela ruang tamu dan ruang keluarga. _Yoroshiku ne_!"

 _Yoroshiku ndas lu!_

Inginku berteriak frustasi di depan Kamui yang seenaknya itu, ah, pantas saja bayar kostnya murah meriah eh ternyata penghuninya harus kerja bakti begini. Tahu begitu sudah minggat dari awal aku. Tapi mungkin tidak lagi. Seolah tahu isi pikiranku yang mulai malas, Kamui-jii yang terkadang baik itu, mengutus serta Kaito Shion bersamaku.

Kali ini mungkin aku bersyukur dengan perjalanan panjang kebun belakang dan kebun depan. Juga rimbunan daun bawah berbonggol besar-besar yang tumbuh subur di sudut luar ruang tamu dan ruang keluarga, ataupun rimbunan seledri montok di sudut pagar kayu yang memanjang sampai pintu depan. Dengan begitu kebersamaan yang 'romantis' ini akan jadi lebih lama dari yang direncanakan. _Yattaaa_!

Pertama-tama, kami memanen seledri terlebih dahulu. Kaito yang mengangkat sayuran beraroma sedap khas itu dari tanah satu-persatu. Aku tinggal menerimanya dan memasukan ke keranjang kami. Tak tega membiarkannya bekerja sendiri, aku pun ikut berjongkok. Pekerjaan akan jauh lebih mudah jika dikerjakan berdua, _nee_ Kaito- _kun_?

Kini giliran daun bawang. Cara mudahnya tinggal siram tanahnya dengan air sampai benar-benar basah, lalu cabut satu persatu. Sesuai wasiat Kamui Gakupo di kebun belakang, aku tidak perlu memanen semuanya. Sisakan dua rumpun saja.

Aku menghela nafas, lalu meregangkan pinggang. Yosh, sudah semuanya! Aku berbalik dan menemukan Kaito sedang tersenyum sambil memegangi sekeranjang penuh daun seledri. Tunggu dulu, aku kenal dengan senyuman aneh itu, sangat ingat!

"Hei Miku, kau bisa menyanyikan Ievan Polkka sepuasnya sekarang!" katanya sambil tertawa dan berjalan pelan meninggalkanku.

Aku langsung mencerna maksud dari ucapannya, lalu melirik sebonggol daun bawang di tangan kananku. Tinggal bongolnya. Kaito sudah mencukurnya barusan, sebuah gunting berwarna kuning yang menyembul dari balik kantung celana belakangnya melambai menjadi barang bukti.

"Kaitooo!..."

Aku mengejar Kaito yang kini berlari cepat menuju kebun belakang sambil mengibas-kibaskan daun, eh, bongol daun bawang. Berharap bisa memukul kepala bersurai birunya dengan benda itu.

Samar aku mendengar Kaai Yuki berkata "aku bilang juga apa _Jii_ - _chan_! mereka memang pacaran, tahu!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Haaaah, belum kering juga..."

Kaito menghembuskan nafas panjang, surai birunya tampak menghitam seiring langit jingga yang mulai menggelap. Yuki sudah pulang dengan jemputan, yang juga membawa serta seluruh hasil panen Kamui dan menukarnya dengan segepok uang. Lumayan lah, untuk membiayai kehidupan pak tua itu (kalau dipakai untuk hal-hal aneh, seluruh anak-anak Gakkupou House siap beramai-ramai menjewer telinganya).

Len mengantarkan Gumi sampai di kediamannya, yang ternyata hanya dua blok dari gang _usagi._ Kamui menyuruhku dan Kaito membeli camilan tambahan bersama di supermarket yang letaknya agak jauhan, dan ketika kembali, menyaksikan gadis bersurai hijau limau itu tengah memagut mesra anak lelaki berambut kuning jeruk itu tepat di depan rumahnya. Dan pemandangan itu menohokku (juga Kaito).

Jadilah kami berdua pulang kerumah bersama Len Kagamine, yang tumben-tumbenan, tidak bernyanyi sepanjang jalan. Dia terus memegangi bibirnya sambil berjalan agak sempoyongan. Aku bisa menjamin kalau wajahnya panas dan merah.

Sampai sekarang, Len belum mendapatkan kesadarannya, mengambil jemurannya sembari ber-nana-nana irama lagu Out of Graffity. Dia bahkan lupa handuknya masih di atap, menyuruhku segala untuk kembali mengambilnya. Yah, sekalian mengambil serta cucianku sendiri alih-alih mendapati Kaito menggerutu di hadapan futonnya.

"Bagaimana ini Miku?"

"Yah, mumpung masih di sini kenapa tidak pinjam Kamui- _jii_? Nih bawakan, biar aku yang minta pinjam futonnya!"

Kaito memangku seluruh cucianku yang tidak terlalu banyak itu diatas baju-baju bersihnya di dada. Tidak beranjak turun dan malah menemaniku ke tempat Kamui yang menyala terang. Dari bayangannya di kaca buram bertirai, beliau sedang berbenah. Aku mulai mengetuk pintu gesernya "Kamui- _san_!"

"Miku, ada apa?" tanyanya tanpa keluar.

"Futon milik Kaito masih belum kering, kami datang pinjam, apa kau masih punya futon cadangan?"

"Iya ada, masuklah!"

"Miku, sebaiknya kau tidak..." Kaito seperti hendak memberi tahuku sesuatu, tapi aku sudah terlanjur menggeser pintu itu. Hampir masuk, jika saja mataku tidak melotot melihat puluhan gambar-gambar tak senonoh berjejer di dinding kamar. Tepat ketika mulut Kaito berbisik "... nekat masuk ke dalam kamar orang _hentai_!"

BLAMM!

Pintu itu segera kubanting. Wajahku merah padam.

"Loh, tidak jadi pinjam?"

Kamui Gakupo dengan wajah tanpa dosanya, melongo keluar dari kamar. Aku bersedekap dada dan mengambil langkah mundur ke belakang Kaito. Mengintip takut dari balik lengannya.

"Tidak _Jii_ - _chan_ , aku jadi pinjam punya Luka saja. T-tadi Rin bilang boleh kok!" ucap Kaito, itu jelas bohong! Begitu pulang dari supermarket dan meletakkan kantung belanjaan di dapur lalu memanjat ke lantai dua, kami berdua sama sekali belum bertemu Rin Kagamine.

"Ah baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan menghangatkan makan malam."ucap Kamui, aku dan Kaito langsung turun dari tempat itu cepat-cepat.

Sampai di lorong menuju kamar, Rin Kagamine keluar dari kamar mandi perempuan dengan handuk yang melilit dadanya. Dari tubuhnya yang basah semua, dia sudah selesai mandi rupanya. "Kaito, Miku! Futon yang tadi itu belum kering 'kan?"

"Iya Rin..." jawabku, Kaito pamit sebentar ke kamar untuk menyimpan pakaian kering kami. "Karena itu dia mau pinjam punya Luka." tandasku. Rin menyuruhku masuk ke dalam kamarnya yang serba kuning, tanpa sungkan.

"Kau sudah coba pinjam Kamui- _jii_?"

"Rin- _chan_ sendiri tahu bagaimana bentuk dalam kamarnya, menyeramkan!"

Rin tertawa sembari memakai baju tidur lucu seluturnya, lagi-lagi warnanya kuning. "Kukira hanya anak laki-laki yang boleh masuk ke tempat itu, haha, kau tahu Kaito sampai memakai jasa laundry seminggu pasca pertama kali dipaksa masuk ke kamar itu."ucap Rin sembari menambahkan "apa poster _hentai_ jenis _yuri_ masih ada di dindingnya?"

"Tidak sih, hanya gadis berbikini sempit saja. Tapi..."ucapanku terpotong oleh suara Len Kagamine di luar.

"Miku, Kaito, Rin, makan malam sudah siap!"

Rin mengerutkan dua halisnya, heran seratus persen dengan saudara kandungnya yang dia kenal sejak dalam kandungan. Seolah berkata "keselek apaan anak itu?" pada dirinya sendiri. Aku hanya terkekeh.

"Oh iya, futonnya! Astaga, aku lupa. Tuh ambil aja di kamar Luka!" kata Rin sambil menunjuk tirai merak sebelah kiri. Kusibakkan sedikit, dan gulungan futon tersandar di dinding. "Sudah disiapkan Luka- _nee_ sejak tadi pagi, loh."

" _Arigato_.."

Aku langsung keluar dari kamar Rin, dengan futon Luka dipangkuanku. Kaito sedang memasang tirai bangau ketika aku masuk, dan langsung mengambil alih futon. "Kenapa lama sekali?"

"Rin mengajak mengobrol tadi. Eh ya, makan malam sudah siap!"

"Kalau begitu ayo cepat!"

Kaito selesai memasang kembali tirai itu seperti semula lalu menarikku cepat-cepat menuju ruang makan. Len Kagamine sudah duduk di sana sendirian, bersama tiga piring _onigiri,_ dan dua piring penuh _omelet_ gulung ekstra bawang di atas meja makan. Rin datang dan langsung mengambil tempat di sebelah kembarannya, setelah aku dan Kaito duduk bersebelahan. Terakhir, Kamui bersama teko besar beruap hangat yang langsung diletakan di sebelah penanak nasi. Tepat di sebelah jajaran gelas kayu yang ada di sebelah kiri.

Meiko sampai di rumah dalam keadaan layu dan menyedihkan tepat ketika nasi matang sempurna dalam mesin penanak nasi. Dan seperti biasa, Kaito yang duduk paling dekat dengan Kamui yang membagikan mangkuk nasi. Kami makan dalam keadaan damai, dimana, hanya ada suara para penghuni Gakkupou House berebut pangan dengan perang sumpit.

"Jadi, apa yang membuat saudara kembarku yang manis ini tidak menyentuh makanannya?" gadis manis di sebelah Len Kagamine membuka obrolan setelah semuanya selesai makan.

Rin sangat jeli! Aku bahkan baru sadar kalau semangkuk nasi milik Len masih utuh. Yang ditanya hanya diam, menahan senyuman dengan mengemut onigiri. Wajahnya jelas bersemu lucu. Dengan lengan kanan masih menggenggam sumpit yang terus menutupi bibirnya. Aish, menggemaskan!

"Apa ada sesuatu yang aku lewatkan?" tanya Meiko, wajah lesu tadi hilang tanpa bekas. Aku dan Kaito menyeringai penuh maksud, tentu saja, kami berdua tahu apa yang membuat seorang Len Kagamine aneh begitu.

"T-tidak kok!" Len berkilah, tangan kirinya menggaruk tak gatal kepala kuningnya.

Kamui mengendus-endus, "kau bahkan tak biasanya pakai parfum?" godanya.

"K-kubilang juga, aku tidak k-kenapa-napa. Hehe. D- _daijoubu_!"

"Ahaaa~~" ucapku dan Kaito bersamaan, Len memberikan tatapan seolah bilang 'diam atau mati!' yang tidak kami hiraukan.

"Masa-masa sekolah menengah pertamamu sangat indah, ya 'kan Len-kun?"

"Tentu Miku, kau juga melihatnya tadi. Uh, kenyal... oh iya Len, seharusnya kau berterimakasih pada Gumi- _chan_ untuk yang tadi!"

Candaan Kaito membuat sepengisi majelis tertawa lepas, dan Len Kagamine semakin memerah wajahnya. Meneguk air sebanyak-banyaknya. Dia mencoba untuk menetralkan rasa gugupnya. Ah, makan malam hari ini harusnya dilakukan di ruang keluarga untuk merayakan kebahagiaan Len.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tentu saja, asal kau tahu, semua akan berakhir menyenangkan kalau saja Len Kagamine tidak bilang. "Kaito-nii, Miku-nee, kurasa kalian membicarakan malam kalian kemarin, bukan?"

Membuat seluruh perhatian teralih padaku dan Kaito.

"Apa kalian tidak mau menceritakan secara terperinci soal kejadian indah di kamar kalian berdua malam kemarin?" tanya Len lagi, dia bahkan menambahkan "aku melihatnya sendiri, tengah malam, kalian tidur berpelukan dalam satu _futon_!"

"Kalian..." kedua mata Kamui mulai membulat, tangannya mengepal "...berhutang banyak penjelasan padaku malam ini!" tandasnya.

Dan itu sukses membalikkan senyuman diwajahku dan Kaito.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N : thanks friends buat aplikasi vocaloid sanversion nya, aku udah instal dan bikin lagu ababil tadi siang. Mwahahaha...

Baydewey kalau ada yang punya softcopy voicebank Megurine Luka, Len and Rin Kagamine, sama Lily, hubungi aku yaa! Yeaaayyy... aku sayang kalian!

Oke, lupakan aplikasi baru dan lagu ababil itu. aku minta maaf sekali lagi kalau fic ini tidak akan pernah berhenti updet dan bikin kesel kalian karena keseringan updet (?) karena sudah kubilang dari awal kalau aku sayang banget sama fic yang satu ini. Duh, gimana jelasinnya ya, susah pokoknya, yang pasti aku suka banget akhir-akhir ini sama fic Cost Catch Love.

Aku paling suka saat ngetik adegan-adegan sweet KaiMiku di chapter kemarin sebenarnya, yang hand by hand, dimana Kamui Gakupo nggak sengaja lempar kotoran ayam ke futon Kaito. Haha, aku udah bilang ya kalau aku ngakak tiap baca bagian itu? yah, intinya ini fic tercipta buat bahagiain diriku sendiri yang lagi mudeng mikirin antara kuliah di negeri atau swasta, antara kuliah dan enggak. Oke, lupakan!

Aku mengupload dan terus mengupdate fic ini dengan harapan ada yang ikutan bahagia dengan membaca fic ini, sepertiku.

Ekhem.

Baydewey, menurut kalian nih, scene mana yang paling kalian sukai dari Cost Catch Love sejak chapter satu sampai chapter ini?

jawab di review ya, yang jawabannya paling ellite akan dapet pulsa gratis dari konter masing-masing dengan syarat dan ketentuan sesuai konter pulsa masing-masing. Haha...

jaa nee!

.

.

.

.

Endang CN Scarlet


	7. Chapter 7

Cost Catch Love

[Weekend Fluffy]

Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation

CN Scarlet

[Friendship, Humor, Romance]

.

.

.

.

.

Hatsune Miku Point of View

.

.

.

"Masa-masa paling indah adalah masa-masa di sekolah.."

 _Jangan khawatir Miku-nee, semua akan baik-baik saja!_

-Rin Kagamine-

::

Hari Sabtu.

Butuh perjuangan penuh rintangan dan tantangan tiada henti untuk mencapai satu hari di akhir pekan ini. Termasuk berbagai ceramahan panjang semalam. _Damn_ _you_ Len Kagamine, gara-gara dia aku dan Kaito terjebak berjam-jam di ruang keluarga bersama Kamui dan segudang kata-kata nasihatnya yang tidak pernah habis.

Sudah dua hari dihitung sejak waktu itu Lily belum juga pulang ke Gakkupou House, Kamui sudah mulai gelisah pagi tadi. Hari ini memang kantor libur, Meiko Sakine bersantai dengan pakaian mini di dapur. Kamui Gakupo sudah mengamankan koleksi sake dalam kulkasnya dengan menyuruhku mengunci lemari es itu pagi-pagi sekali, dan sialnya, aku baru tidur selama tiga jam tadi malam!

Dikepalaku berdengung ucapan Len Kagamine yang seenaknya membongkar rahasiaku dengan Kaito malam itu. Astaga.

Meski kantor libur, sekolah tetap berjalan di hari sabtu. Kegiatan klub dan ekstrakulikuler sampai jam sepuluh, Len dan Rin sangat bersemangat di meja makan. _Hell_ _yeah_ , untuk menggodaku. Bahkan Meiko dan Kamui juga. Aku tidak percaya ini, bahkan Kaito juga tidak ada sampai sarapan habis semua. Kemana dia?

SREEEEEKK...

Begitu tirai bangau yang membatasi kamar kami kusibak, seorang Kaito Shion nampak di atas futon milik Luka sembari menggulung seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. Kepalanya saja yang tengah terpejam di atas bantal membuatku yakin ada yang tidak beres dengannya. Penasaran, kuletakkan tangan kiriku ragu-ragu menyentuh keningnya yang tertutup surai biru, dan benar saja!

Panas.

Kaito demam. Mungkin gara-gara kemarin mandi terlalu malam dengan air dingin, kata Len, pemanas air kamar mandi laki-laki perlu diperbaiki. Ditambah lagi, kami kurang tidur. Diam-diam aku mengutuk Kamui yang berceloteh sampai nyaris pagi kemarin.

"Miku- _chan_ , hari ini Luka pulang dari perjalanannya 'kan? Bisa kau jemput dia di halte, oh, kau juga bisa mengajak Kaito!" suruh Kamui ketika aku menampakkan diri di dapur, dia sedang mencuci piring dibantu oleh Meiko.

"Meiko- _san_ , bisa tidak kalau kau dan Kamui- _jii_ saja yang kesana?" usulku. Meiko mematikan keran dan Kamui berhenti mengelap piring basah.

"Memang kalian berdua mau kemana? kencan?" tanya, lebih tepatnya goda Meiko dengan seringai genitnya. Berusaha tidak peduli aku mengambil baskom kecil lalu kuisi dengan es dan air dingin dari kulkas.

"Kaito sedang demam. Terimakasih untuk nasihatmu tadi malam _jii_ - _chan_ , karena itu, dia jadi mandi lebih malam juga!" perkataanku memang sadis, tapi aku mengatakannya sambil tersenyum dengan nada ceria sambil meninggalkan tempat itu.

Samar, tapi aku bisa dengar Kamui berbicara pada Meiko.

"Miku- _chan_ mengerikan kalau marah ya, hiiyy!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Entah sudah berapa jam aku di sini merawat pria berambut biru yang kini terbaring lemah di atas futon. Meiko mengantarkan semangkuk bubur dan pil penurun panas ke kamar Kaito sebelum berangkat bersama Kamui menjemput Luka. Buburnya terlalu kental seperti nasi, jadi aku memasaknya lagi dengan tambahan air.

Kaito sedikit sadar saat kusuapi bubur dan kupaksa meminum obat , lalu tidur lagi. Panasnya belum normal ketika terakhir aku mengganti kain kompres. Aku tidak ingat pastinya, tapi sepertinya aku ketiduran disampingnya. Karena begitu aku bangun, ada Rin Kagamine yang menggantikan kompresan di dahi si rambut biru.

"Sudah jam berapa?" tanyaku, Rin tersenyum.

"Jam setengah sembilan, aku pulang lebih awal karena guru kelas musik kami cuti melahirkan." jelasnya, aku mengangguk paham. Nafas Kaito lebih teratur dan membaik. Aku mencoba meraba keningnya, mengira-ngira suhu tubuhnya, lagi. Lalu membasahi ulang kain kompresnya.

"Apa dia selalu mudah sakit?" tanyaku, Rin menggeleng.

"Biasanya dia sehat, mungkin tubuhnya melemah karena kemarin bekerja terlalu keras membantu Kamui- _jii_."

"Ah, iya..." aku hendak menanyakan lagi, mengorek banyak informasi tentang Kaito pada Rin, yang sama-sama menghuni Gakkupou House lebih lama dariku, tapi tiba-tiba saja seseorang membuka pintu kamar sebelah sana dengan gesit.

SREEEKK... BRAKK!...

"KAITOOOOO..."

Empat orang pemuda dan seorang gadis remaja berhambur masuk dengan tidak sopannya, mereka juga yang tadi berseriosa menggebrak pintu. Kaito sedang sakit, kemana otak mereka semua tertinggal? Aku dan Rin mengingatkan dengan menaruh satu jari di telunjuk sambil berdesis. "SSSsttt!..."

Barulah lima tamu tak diundang itu diam. Duduk berjejer sesuai ukuran badan dan usia, membentuk pola kepala seperti not balok dari do sampai so. Mereka semua menatap nanar Kaito Shion yang terbaring lemah dengan mata yang dipaksakan melek, untuk melihat para pembuat onar barusan. "K-kalian?"

"Ah, syukurlah sudah siuman..." kata pria berambut kuning, yang duduk di nada ketiga.

"Nii-chan membuat kami khawatir!" sambung gadis berambut biru, yang duduk di nada pertama, yang paling dekat dengan kepala Kaito.

"Kami langsung bergerombol datang ke sini begitu diberitahu oleh Taito _no baka_ , kau sakit. Hah, merepotkan!" gerutu pria berambut merah yang duduk di nada keempat, langsung diberi jitakan pedas oleh pria berambut hitam di sebelahnya.

"Untunglah ada _spring_ _onion_ _girl-san_ yang bersedia merawat saudara kami semua. Kami sangat berterimakasih!"ucap si rambut hitam lalu membungkuk padaku, diikuti yang lainnya seperti efek domino. Agaknya familliar dengan yang satu ini, aku pernah bertemu dengannya, dimana ya...

Nona daun bawang...

Julukan itu, aku mendapatkannya saat menyanyikan Ievan Polkka di tengah lapang sambil mengibas-kibaskan bongol daun bawang. Astaga, aku ingat sekarang! D-dia 'kan ketua OSIS Tokyo Art High School, yang selalu berdiri dekat tiang bendera dengan almamater berbeda ketika masa orientasi! Y-ya ampun... kenapa dunia begitu sempit, ya?

"Ah iya, maafkan kami semua. Kami belum memperkenalkan diri..." kata si rambut hitam, "aku Taito, dia Akaito, Kikaito, Nigaito, dan Kaiko," mereka semua lalu mengangkat tangan masing-masing sesuai nama yang disebut cepat oleh Taito.

"Dan kami semua bermarga Shion." sambung si rambut merah, yang bernama Akaito, disetujui oleh cengiran lima jari semuanya. Aku hanya tersenyum masam.

Diantara keempat pemuda itu, seorang pemuda berambut hijau yang lebih muda dariku, kira-kira seumuran si kembar Kagamine, menarik atensiku. Bukan berarti aku suka daun muda, tapi memang dari tadi dia masuk, manik hijau _emerald_ -nya terus terpaku pada gadis manis di sebelahku. Rin Kagamine.

Ketika kulirik Rin, dia hanya tersenyum simpul padaku sambil menutupi kedua pipinya dengan tangan. Hm, ini akan jadi menarik!

"Kalian akan membuat Kaito tambah sakit tahu!"

Megurine Luka dengan setelan jeans pendek, kaos biru muda dan jaket hitam serta topi coat, juga ransel di punggungnya, berkacak pinggang di depan pintu. Kedua matanya menatap tajam, dan bibirnya mengerucut sangar. Wajah yang sama dengan _senpai_ yang memarahiku perihal daun bawang saat masa orientasi beberapa hari ke belakang.

Kami semua menelan ludah, kecuali Taito Shion yang dengan kalem menjawab "tenanglah Luka- _chan_ , aku dan sepupu-sepupuku hanya ingin mengunjungi sepupuku ini saja kok!"

" _Dakara_..."

" _Minna_ - _san_ , sekarang sudah waktunya liga dunia tayang! Siapa yang mau ikut denganku menonton bola?" Kamui Gakupo muncul di sebelah Luka dan langsung mengintrupsi perkataan gadis berambut salmon itu. Para sepupu Kaito langsung berhamburan dari ruangan ini, mengikuti pak tua itu ke ruang tengah. (mereka bukan penghuni Gakkupou House, jadi aku tidak menyebutnya ruang keluarga)

"Dasar laki-laki!" gerutu Meiko Sakine, membawa nampan berisi tiga gelas _camomille_ _tea_ panas dan semangkuk kue jahe. Rin langsung memakannya satu sedangkan aku masih bertanya-tanya apakah kue berbentuk aneh itu layak dimakan atau tidak. "Makanlah Miku-chan, kamu sudah lama menunggui anak ini. Ayolah, ini hanya kue yang diberi parutan jahe." Bujuknya.

Aku mencobanya satu, tepat saat Megurine Luka masuk ke sini membawa dua kaleng susu khas Hokkaido. "Miku- _chan_ , ini oleh-oleh dariku dan untuk Kaito juga. Milik Meiko, Rin, dan Len sudah kuantar sampai kamar masing-masing. Untuk Kamui bagaimana ya? aku hanya beli sedikit, tidak mungkin cukup untuk Taito sekeluarga.." ucapnya. Aku dan Rin berusaha untuk tidak terkikik geli.

" _Nee_ - _chan_ , kau taruh saja di kulkas. Ada ruang kosong di bawah tempat telur ayam, kalau tidak salah. Ohya, jangan lupa kasih nama!"

Aku kembali membasahi kompresan di dahi Kaito, es dalam baskom sudah cair seluruhnya tapi masih lumayan dingin untuk menurunkan suhu tubuhnya yang tinggal sedikit lagi mencapai suhu normal. Meiko dan Luka sudah kembali keluar. Tinggal aku, Rin, dan Kaito yang tertidur pulas. " _Nee_ , Rin- _chan_.."

Rin menoleh, aku kembali berucap "bagaimana menurutmu tentang Nigaito- _san_?"

"E-eh, yhaa..." wajahnya memerah! "D-dia sekelas denganku, hanya Nigaito-kun setahun lebih tua dariku dan Len."

"Kau... menyukainya?" selidikku hati-hati, dia mengangguk pelan. Aku tersenyum simpul. Dasar kembar! Sama-sama menyukai yang berambut hijau rupanya, hoho... ucapku dalam hati.

"Tapi dia tidak menyukaiku sepertinya.." eh?

"Dia selalu cuek padaku kalau di kelas, bahkan dia tak pernah mau melihatku. Padahal aku cinta dia!" Rin meneteskan air mata, tapi segera dihapusnya.

Sekilas, aku melihat bayangan surai hijau di sebelah pintu geser kamar Kaito. Tak yakin sih, tapi pasti itu doi! Kesempatan... aku akan terus memancing Rin bercerita, "lalu, apa Rin- _chan_ pernah bilang 'sangat suka' pada Nigaito- _san_?"

"Mana berani aku!" Rin mengerucut, wajahnya merah seperti tomat di kebun Kamui. "Nigaito-kun sangat populer di kalangan anak perempuan, mustahil mengatakannya. Dekat saja tidak mungkin."

"Tapi menurutku dia memang menyukaimu, Rin- _chan_!"

Rin berpikir sebentar, memproses ucapanku barusan.

"Kalau begitu, aku hanya berharap bisa dekat dengan Nigaito- _kun_ , seperti Miku- _nee_ dengan Kaito!"

Aku menyeringai, "kau dengar itu Nigaito- _san_? (Rin tersentak) kau bisa masuk sekarang!" lalu seorang anak laki-laki berambut hijau limau masuk ke dalam. Rin Kagamine menatap laser ke arahku, yang, kubalas dengan cengiran tanpa dosa. Meniru gaya Len Kagamine yang seenak udel kemarin.

Balas dendam, tak ada Len, Rin pun jadi! Mwuahahaha... aku tertawa nista dalam hati.

"G- _gomen_ , aku tidak bermaksud..."

"A-a, Nigaito-kun, b-bukannya kau dan para laki-laki sedang menonton bola?" Rin mencoba bersikap biasa saja, walau kenyataannya pipi kedua anak sekolah menengah pertama itu sudah merah-merah. Aku pun menyingkir ke sebelah Kaito, mengganti kompres di dahinya.

"Time out, sedang iklan komersial."

"Ooh,"

Hening.

"Hei, bisakah kalian berbicara diluar?" suara Kaito tiba-tiba memecah kesunyian. Dia memaksakan matanya yang sayu terbuka, "aku ingin berduaan di sini dengan Miku- _chan_ , tahu!" usirnya. Aku blushing berat.

Tapi kata-kata itu cukup ampuh untuk membuat Rin Kagamine dan Nigaito Shion menyingkir. Dirasa keberadaan kedua anak itu sudah tidak terdeteksi, kusentil ujung hidung Kaito agak keras. "Aw..."

"Apa-apaan kau ini?" dengusku, memberi deathglare pada pucuk biru Kaito. Matanya sayu menatapku, ya Tuhan... itu kelemahanku.

"Hei Miku," ucapnya sembari mengelapkan kain kompresan ke seluruh wajah, dia bangkit duduk, "apa lima orang berisik bermarga Shion itu masih ada di sini?"

"Mereka di ruang keluarga. Kau diam dan pulihkan saja tubuhmu yang lemah itu, _mendokuse_!"

Kudorong jidatnya sampai kembali terbaring seperti tadi. Suhunya sudah agak lumayan walau masih sedikit panas, jadi aku memakaikan lagi kain kompresnya. Memastikan selimut kembali menutup tubuh atletis berbalut kemeja tidur bergambar _ice_ _cream_ itu dengan benar, sebelum bangkit menuju dapur mengambil bubur tambahan.

Hari cepat sekali menjadi sore. Bodohnya aku baru sadar ini sudah sore ketika melihat cahaya senja menerobos masuk dari jendela depan kamar.

Oke, aku merawat Kaito seharian ini dan terhitung berapa kali keluar. Saat mandi, mengambil bubur dan pil, mengembalikan mangkuk kosong dan kembali mengambil bubur, mengisi ulang pengompresan, lalu mengambil bubur dan pil lagi. Aku bisa merasakan kelima Shion bersaudara, juga Len dan Kamui- _jii,_ menatapku dari ruang tengah ketika aku kembali melintas di lorong dua kali, selama suara pembawa acara liga Jepang _cup_ berkoar penuh semangat dari layar kaca.

Meiko Sakine dan sebotol sake, Megurine Luka dan salad buahnya di ruang makan, juga Rin Kagamine yang sedang memanaskan _pancake_ dari kulkas mendadak menonton kegiatanku mengatur semangkuk bubur, segelas air hangat, dan sebutir pil vitamin dalam wadah plastik di atas baki. Susah sekali di sini bersikap apartis. Tidak disaat mereka berbicara tepat dalam radius beberapa meter di sebelah telingaku.

"Uh... cho cwiiiit~~"

" _Nee_ , apa selama aku sekolah apa _nee_ - _chan_ sempat keluar?"

"Entahlah... kau tahu aku bersama Kamui menjemput Luka, tapi..."

"Tapi?"Luka dan Rin kompak menanti kelanjutan ucapan wanita dewasa berambut cokelat pendek yang berdada lumayan _shugoi_ itu.

"Ini antara kita saja ya," aku masih bisa denger loh, mbak Meiko! "gadis teal kita ini sangat panik pagi tadi!"

Mereka semua diam saat aku melintas kembali. Kepo memang bukan gayaku, dan aku punya firasat buruk tentang ini, tapi... euh. Sekalipun aku berusaha cepat, ocehan mereka tetap terdengar seakan ketiganya menguntit sampai lorong ruang keluarga. Oh Tuhaaan, kupingku panas! kuharap sesuatu akan meredam ocehan mereka walau beberapa saat!

"... daaaaaan... ya, tendang bolanya dan... owh..."

"GOOOLLL!..."

Terimakasih liga lokal yang tayang sore ini, setidaknya, dengan begitu aku tidak harus mendengar suara ketiga penyihir itu sampai tikungan berikutnya. Oh, aku merasa jadi Cinderella yang didzalimi ibu dan dua saudari tirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Terimakasih atas makanannya!"

"Kamui-san, jangan lupa final liga dunia minggu depan!"

"Nanti kami akan datang lagi, loh!"

"Terimakasih sudah mau menjaga sepupu nakal kami, gadis daun bawang!"

Kelima manusia bermarga Shion berpamitan dengan menyalami kami semua di pintu gerbang Gakkupou House. Hari sudah nyaris malam, bahkan Kamui belum sempat masuk dapur untuk memasak karena meladeni makhluk-makhluk astral itu seharian. Meiko dan Luka menghabiskan bubur buatanku yang tersisa untuk makan malam Kaito, jadi mereka tidak terlalu merasa kelaparan sepertiku.

"Hati-hati di jalan!..."

Lupakan perut yang keroncongan! Ekspresi malu-malu kucing Rin dan Nigaito yang berjalan pelan-pelan sambil menoleh ke belakang sekali-kali lebih ingin aku perhatikan saat ini. Terutama Len Kagamine, anak itu temperamental sekali pada Shion berambut limau satu itu.

"Tak usah kembali, merepotkan!" teriaknya, yang langsung diganjar sebuah jitakan pedas nan menyakitkan dari Kamui-jii pada kepala kuningnya. Len meringis saja memegangi ubun-ubunnya yang tumbuh _bakpao_.

Para penghuni Gakkupou House minus Kaito Shion, berbalik masuk ke dalam dengan Rin Kagamine di urutan terakhir. Entah kenapa langkah gadis sekolah menengah pertama itu sepertinya berat sekali masuk ke dalam. Aku kembali ke luar saat mengganti sandal dengan sandal rumah.

"Rin- _chan_!" Itu suara laki-laki loh, aku hanya menonton dari sini.

Rin berpaling. Pintu gerbang berderit terbuka saat anak laki-laki berambut hijau limau itu menerobos masuk dan memeluknya. Membisikkan sesuatu, entah apa itu aku tidak mendengarnya karena jarak dan dia berbisik sangat pelan tepat di sebelah telinga Rin.

Kucatat dalam hati aku akan menanyai gadis itu nanti.

Pelukan itu berlangsung sangat cepat, bahkan sebelum Rin sempat membalas ataupun mendorong Nigaito menjauh. Aku yakin tadi melihat anak itu juga mencium pipi Rin Kagamine. Terlihat sekali dari wajah memerah gadis itu, semua terjadi begitu cepat setelahnya.

" _Temeeeee_!..."

Nigaito Shion langsung berlari keluar secepat kilat dengan wajah merona, yang, dikejar sekuat tenaga oleh Len Kagamine dari belakangku. Dia mengejarnya sampai jarak pandangku terputus di tikungan gang Usagi di depan sana, saudari Rin yang satu itu berteriak "bangsat! Beraninya kau lakukan itu pada Rin, langkahi dulu mayatku, oiii!" sambil loncat-loncat marah. Astaga, apa dia siscon? Hiyh!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Cost Catch Love

[Kisshu]

Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation

CN Scarlet

[Friendship, Humor, Romance]

.

.

.

.

.

Hatsune Miku Point of View

.

.

.

"Masa-masa paling indah adalah masa-masa di sekolah.."

 _Nikmati saja!_

-Kamui Gakupo-

::

Hari-hari berikutnya melelahkan di Gakupou House. Tiga hari Kamui tidak masak, yang artinya, dia lembur di restoran Vocaloid. Sama dengan kita semua harus mengisi acara di tempat itu, atau hal lainnya, untuk bisa makan gratis. Restoran besar nan mewah di kota Tokyo, aku akan memelukmu jika kau bisa menemukan makanan atau minuman dibawah dua puluh yen di menu. Tentu saja selain semangkuk nasi dan air putih yang memang gratis.

Siangnya, kehidupan sekolah Tokyo Art High School dimulai di hari Senin. Tentu saja. Tak ada yang bisa kuharapkan di hari pertama, kedua, dan ketiga di sekolah selain berkerumun untuk berkenalan dan membentuk sebuah koloni pertemanan. Hal yang umum terjadi.

Dan hebatnya, aku menemukan sudah mendapatkan julukan 'gadis daun bawang' dari hari pertama. Itu membuatku cepat mendapat banyak teman di kelas dan menarik perhatian banyak kaum laki-laki, itu sisi positifnya. Negatifnya julukan itu membuat Kaito terus mengusiliku selama ada dalam Gakkupou House dalam kurun waktu tiga hari terakhir.

Kalau ada Kamui, mungkin dia hanya akan meledekku dalam jarak yang tidak terdeteksi pak tua itu. Dan sekali lagi, kalau beliau ada, nyatanya lelaki dewasa yang kadang sering mesum itu memang sangaaaat jarang di rumah. Luka, Rin, dan Len hanya akan memihak Kaito. Meiko yang akan menjadi satu-satunya orang paling dewasa di Gakkupou House, sama sekali tidak membantu.

" _Urrusai_ _ne_!.."

Kami main kejar-kejaran pagi-pagi sekali ketika kebagian piket membuat karena pria berambut azure itu lagi-lagi meledekku untuk menyanyikan lagu Ievan Polka, sambil mencukur (lagi) daun bawang di tanganku dengan gunting. Meiko Sakine meneguk ocha hangatnya dari meja makan, tumpang kaki, dengan pandangan lurus ke dapur.

"Kenapa tidak sekalian saja kalian melakukan hal yang lebih menyenangkan daripada sekedar main kucing-kucingan, heh?" wajah wanita itu mengerucut, "berciuman mungkin?... ah, menyebalkan!"

DUKK...

Kubenturkan kepalaku di meja, untuk yang ketiga kalinya, berharap dengan begitu aku langsung amnesia _sekalian_. Sebal rasanya. Godaan yang dilontarkan tadi pagi oleh seorang Meiko Sakine seolah-olah sudah melubangi isi kepalaku. Astaga.

PUK!

Eh? Seseorang menepuk pundakku.

Aku menoleh dan menemukan seorang pria manis setinggi Kaito Shion, namun dengan rambut merah muda seperti Megurine Luka versi pendek, tengah tersenyum ke arahku. Bola matanya berwarna emas seperti milik kucing. "Hi," ucapnya, yang juga kubalas dengan balasan serupa.

"Kenapa kamu mencumbu meja dengan keningmu?" kosakata aneh keluar dari mulutnya, membuatku terkekeh pelan. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah botol kecil berisi jel, menuangkan di jarinya lalu menempelkannya di jidatku yang memerah. "Namaku Yuma, kamu?"

"Hatsune Miku," jawabku. Meringis tertahan saat merasakan sensasi dingin dari jel itu meresap di keningku.

"Ah, aku melihat konsermu di Vocaloid cafe kemarin. Kau keren sekali!"

" _Arigato_.."Aku tersenyum, lagi.

Yuma menarik sebuah kursi mendekat lalu duduk di sana untuk mengobrol. "Kau cantik!" katanya dan aku langsung merona. Sedikit, sampai siluet pria berambut azure yang selalu mengusiliku itu masuk kelas, mengambil manga di mejanya, lalu kembali keluar kelas. Oh, jangan lupakan delikan tajamnya ke arah sini. Idih, apa-apaan pula Kaito itu!

Aku menghela nafas. Lalu menghembuskannya serentak.

Bel berbunyi nyaring disusul dengan masuknya guru bahasa inggris berambut pirang dengan kaca mata. Diva-sensei, mengenalkan diri lalu memerintahkan sepengisi kelas satu melakukan salam perkenalan menggunakan bahasa Inggris. Pelajaran bab satu selama dua jam dilalui tanpa minat sampai bel pulang.

Mayoritas anak-anak Tokyo Art High School pulang dengan kereta Shinken Express, jadi mereka mengambil jalur kanan. Berlawanan arah dengan beberapa minoritas yang memilih jalur kiri, termasuk aku, dengan tujuan pulang Gakkupou House. Kukira kami akan keluar paling awal, tapi ternyata malah sebaliknya.

Tanpa disangka-sangka aku menyaksikan adegan _lovey_ - _dovey_ _a la a la anime Shojou_ favorit Len dan Rin Kagamine di gerbang sekolah. Tepat di pintu gerbang dengan latar guguran bunga sakura. Pink dan raven.

Megurine Luka dan...

(aku mengucek mata dua kali, siapa tahu salah lihat, tapi benar permirsa!)

TAITO SHION!

Yups. Salah satu Shion bersaudara yang Sabtu malam kemarin datang mengacau di Gakkupou House, dengan dalih menjenguk sepupu Kaito. Halah. Dia memang konyol waktu itu, tanpa kaca mata kotak, tapi tampilannya di sekolah sangat berkharisma. Sangat menarik perhatian bagi cewek-cewek pintar yang kerjanya berkencan dengan buku. Kecuali aku ya, tipeku itu sejenis si ganteng bermata _onyx_ yang _keep_ _calm_ , selalu optimis, kuat, juga humoris. _If you know who I mean_.

"Kau selalu sibuk dengan segala urusanmu. Olimpiade ini, lomba itu, dan segala event-event lainnya. Taito, kau bahkan tidak ingat hari jadi kita?" sang gadis berambut pink mundur ke sebelah kiri, mereka berhadapan. Aku bisa melihat raut sedih dan kecewa di sana.

"Luka- _chan_ , kau itu wakil ketua osis Tokyo Art High School! Kukira kau juga mengerti kapan aku senggang, yah," dia menghela nafas, wow aku baru tahu kalau Luka- _senpai_ itu waketos, "... kau tahu sebarapa besar cintaku. Sejak dulu, aku bahkan menunggu sampai hari ini karena kau memimpikan pacar seorang ketua organisasi. Kukira kau senang."

"Taito Shion!"

Megurine Luka maju dan menarik kerah pemuda itu ke arahnya. Untung area ini sudah lumayan sepi, jadi tak banyak yang melihat. Toh hanya aku yang menonton, yang lain cuek saja, jadi tidak masalah bukan kalau gadis pink itu berteriak-teriak tiga perempat oktaf?

"Aku bangga padamu, sangat bangga. Dan, aku tahu kau menyukaiku sejak dulu, kau tahu kita sudah lama sekali saling mengenal. Jadi apa salah kalau aku mempermasalahkan pada kekasihku sendiri kalau aku dan kekasihku belum pernah berkencan sejak jadian?"

Oh jadi itu masalahnya, halah!

"Luka- _chan, gomenasai nee_... hmfh..."

Taito hendak meminta maaf, tapi Luka tiba-tiba saja menarik wajahnya dan.. _oh god damn it_! Seseorang menutup mataku disaat-saat menggentingkan. Aku yakin mereka berciuman di depan sana. Lalu mungkin, berpelukan? Bergandengan? Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Astaga!

Begitu si usil itu membuka kedua telapak tangan besarnya dari kedua mataku, kedua pasangan ketos dan waketos itu sudah hilang! Aku segera berbalik badan, mencari tahu si usil yang tadi menutup mataku. Dan menemukan Kaito Shion mengangkat kedua lengannya sebatas bahu.

"Aaaah, kau mengacaukan tontonan gratisku!" gerutuku dibalas cengirannya. Beberapa gadis yang paling terakhir pulang tampak melirik ke arah kami, tepatnya pada Kaito. Ish, dasar tidak peka. Tidak pernah bercermin. Sampai tidak sadar kalau wajah tampannya itu sudah menarik perhatian banyak perempuan sejak hari pertama di sekolah.

"Anak kecil tidak boleh menonton adegan dewasa," padahal umurmu sendiri hanya beda setahun denganku, tambahku dalam hati. Kaito terkekeh sembari menepuk daerah atas diantara kuncir dua _turqoise_ -ku. Kami berjalan beriringan seperti sepasang kekasih.

"Alasan macam apa pula itu? sangat tidak logis tau!"

Hening sesaat. Kami berjalan di atas jalan melengkung lalu melewati jajaran warung ikan dan manisan.

"Kau tahu Miku?"

Dia menghela nafas, wajahnya memerah kalau aku tak salah lihat. Kedua mata biru berliannya melirik bayangan kami di kaca toko buku. Menghembuskan nafas, lalu menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri "... sejak kau melihat Len berciuman dengan Gumi, kau selalu mengigau malam-malam."

Heh, seingatku aku hanya mengigau kalau aku tidur ketika suasana hatiku terganggu. Ini tidak logis, bahkan aku tidak merasa terganggu dengan kejadian Len dan Gumi melebihi waktu melihat Meiko dan Luka waktu – shit, aku mengingat kejadian nista itu lagi! – tapi itu mungkin saja, sih. Aku ingat kalau Kaito tidak lihat kejadian Rin dan Nigaito, ya, pasti itu!

Hm...

Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, aku juga sama tidak terganggu dengan kedua remaja sekolah menengah pertama itu. Beda dari kedua kejadian itu hanya aku tidak menceritakan pada siapapun, saat diciumnya Rin di depan Gakkupou House, sedangkan aku dan Kaito saling berbagi cerita tentang Len dan Gumi sampai larut.

"Ini aneh!" gumamku. Kami sudah berbelok di jalan Usagi, hampir sangat dekat dengan Gakkupou House. Kaito berhenti melangkah.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau tidak akan mau tahu kekuranganku Kaito, tapi aku memang tidak pernah mengigau kecuali ada yang mengganggu pikiranku."halisku mengkerut, menganalisa sesuatu. "Tunggu dulu..."

Pintu pagar Gakkupou House mengkeret mengerikan ketika aku menutupnya, aku dan Kaito sudah ada di halaman depan rumah bernuansa Jepang kuno semi modern itu sekarang. "A-apa kau ingat apa yang aku ucapkan saat mengigau?"

Dia melihat ke arah poninya yang diacak ke belakang, menerawang. "Seperti... ' _Kaito nee, kisshu!'_ atau _'chuu de ii yo nee, Kaito-kun?'_ dan _'hayaku mo, Kaito-kun, kisshu! Kisshu!_ ' begitu, eh, Miku? " kata-kata Kaito seolah menirukan bagaimana intonasi dan juga mimik wajahku ketika itu semua terjadi.

Aku membatu mendengar ucapan tanpa unsur kebohongan dari mulut Kaito. Astaga, ya ampun, ya Tuhan! Itu pasti memalukan, Hatsune Miku, apa yang kau pikirkan sampai kau mengigau begitu erotisnya? Ini memalukan, sangat memalukaaan! Jeritku dalam hati.

"Hatsunee Miku!"

Kaito mengguncang-guncang pundakku. Aku langsung kembali mendapatkan alam bawah sadarku kembali dengan wajah memerah seperti _ebi_ rebus, mendapati posisi kami yang sangat berdekatan. Setetes keringat dingin dari pelipisku mengalir dan berhenti di ujung telunjuknya, dia menatapku lembut. " _Daijoubu_ _ne_ , lagipula aku juga tidak menuruti igauanmu itu, _daijoubu_!"

Yang artinya, dia tidak menciumku waktu tidur. Selamat. Ciuman pertamaku masih aman, aku menghembuskan nafas lega. Namun gerakan tiba-tiba Kaito yang mengangkat daguku perlahan kini lain ceritanya!

Aku menatap laser tepat kearah kedua maniknya yang sendu, seolah menyedotku untuk ikut terhanyut. Kulirik bibir _kissable_ miliknya yang berwarna merah muda _nude_ , sedikit terbuka, ( _damn it sexy!_ ) lalu kembali pada kedua matanya yang nyaris tertutup seiring wajahnya kian mendekat. Dia memiringkan sedikit wajahnya agar hidung kami tidak bertumbukan. Kami menutup mata erat-erat. Menunggu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

 _Sedikit lagi, ya Tuhan, sedikit lagi..._

"AHEM!"

Gara-gara deheman Kamui Gakupo, yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada di pintu gerbang, jidatku dan jidat Kaito 'lah yang 'berciuman' sangat keras. Kami langsung mengambil jarak kaget, dan juga wajah super merah. Sedangkan pak tua berambut ungu panjang itu menyeringai sembari melipat dan mematikan kembali kamera tangannya. Lalu memasukannya ke kantung belanjaan.

T-tunggu dulu!

Ka-kamera?

Sial, sejak kapan dia merekam kejadian tadi?!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Tadaimaaa_..."

Kamui masuk lebih dulu sedangkan aku dan Kaito menyusul lemas setelahnya. Bayangan kejadian barusan masih terbayang sepertinya, tapi tidak lagi. Meiko Sakine tiba-tiba saja berlari dari lorong dalam dan menerjang memeluk Kamui Gakupo. Belanjaannya nyaris berhamburan kalau saja aku dan Kaito tidak langsung tanggap menangkapnya.

Sementara wanita berambut cokelat pendek dengan setelan kantornya itu menangis dalam pelukan Kamui yang terduduk di lantai, aku segera mengamankan kamera tangan dalam kantung berisi berbagai camilan. Utamakan sita _memory_ -nya!

"Miku- _chan_ , Kaito- _kun_ , tolong simpan belanjaannya ke dapur!" perintah Kamui, sementara dia memapah Meiko dan berbelok di ruang keluarga.

Seorang pemuda berambut silver pendek yang tidak lebih muda penampilannya dari pada Mikuo, kakakku, berpapasan dengan kami berdua di tikungan lorong ruang makan. Wajahnya terlihat manis dengan hidung bangir dan mata lavender senada rambut. Perpaduan T- _shirt_ dan jeans denim abu-abu longgar membuat perawakan kurang berototnya terlihat lebih berisi.

Kami berhenti sebentar menyaksikan pria itu berbelok di pintu geser ruang keluarga, lalu kembali melanjutkan perjalanan ke dapur melewati lorong dan ruang makan. "Siapa dia? Aku belum pernah lihat tapi sepertinya kau kenal," tanyaku penasaran.

Memang seperti itu, Kaito tidak menunjukan reaksi yang mengatakan 'penyusup, siapa kau?' dan pria itu cuek saja, malah menyernyit sesaat melihatku. Aku pikir mereka saling kenal.

"Utatane Piko," ucap Kaito sembari meletakkan tas karton berisi bumbu dapur dan rempah-rempah di tangannya pada meja tembok. Lalu menata botol-botol di rak-rak bumbu. "Salah satu penghuni lama yang baru pindah lima bulan yang lalu, juga, mantan kekasih Meiko Sakine. Dia juga kabarnya, anak dari pemilik perusahaan percetakan tempat Meiko bekerja, mengejutkan!"

Aku yang sedang membongkar tas karton berisi camilan terhenti sebentar, "maksudmu, Piko- _san_ yang dulunya tinggal di kamar yang sekarang ditempati Meiko, yang di sebelah Len Kagamine itu?"

"Tunggu dulu, darimana kau tahu letak kamar Piko?" kini giliran Kaito yang berhenti menata bumbu. Dia kaget sampai menumpahkan micin, sedikit, dan aku terkikik.

"Rin mengatakannya padaku saat pertama kali ke rumah ini, sebelum...ah sudah!" shit! Aku jadi langsung mengingat lagi adegan nista setelahnya. Lupakan itu Miku! Lupakan! Lupakan!

"Aduh..." aku meringis, tanpa sadar aku memukul pelipisku yang belum sembuh benar dari dua tragedi. Meja sekolah dan jidat orang di hadapanku. Astaga, aku tidak sanggup mengingat kejadian nyaris penyebab 'tragedi' kedua. Itu memalukan!

Kaito bergerak cepat mengambil kotak p3k dari atas kulkas. Menuangkan sedikit alkohol pada buntalan kapas kecil selebar tiga jari, lalu menyimpannya di keningku. Rasa sakitnya teralih oleh sensasi dingin, aku memejamkan mata sebentar menikmatinya, sebelum bilang " _arigato_..." yang langsung memunculkan semburat tipis di pipi pria azure itu.

"A-aa, _gomenne_... ini salahku, kau jadi seperti ikan lohan begini," ucapnya tanpa rasa sungkan kemudian tertawa kecil. Aku jadi menyesal berterimakasih tadi. _Gheezz_...

"Kau juga bengkak, seperti ada bisul raksasa di jidat lebarmu!" gurauku sembari menekan jidatnya yang agak merah. Tidak terlalu keras tapi Kaito pura-pura meringis sambil menutupnya dengan poni yang sudah agak panjang mencapai bulu mata.

"Oh iya, kamera tangan Kamui! Cepat amankan barang bukti, sebelum pak tua itu menyebarkannya pada anak-anak lain di..." perkataan Kaito yang panik terhenti begitu aku mengacungkan kepingan hitam dengan beberapa gadis keemasan pinggirnya tepat di depan hidung pria itu, sambil tersenyum.

memory card yang katanya tadi, berisi barang bukti. "... jenius!" pujinya.

"Ahem!"

Lagi-lagi Kamui muncul secara tiba-tiba di pintu dapur. Aku dan Kaito panik. Tadi dia tidak ada di sana, aku sangat yakin itu. Memory card itu bahkan sampai jatuh di lantai dan aku buru-buru menginjaknya agar lelaki berambut ungu panjang itu tidak melihatnya. Kemudian segera menendangnya ke kolong kulkas ketika ada kesempatan. Huh, selamat!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Terjadi obrolan serius di ruang keluarga antara Kamui, Piko, dan Meiko. Sedangkan aku berdua dengan Kaito hanya menonton saja sambil mengemili keripik pedas dalam mangkuk besar. Luka sedang kencan, sedangkan kedua Kagamine kembar baru pulang beberapa menit yang lalu hanya membawa proyek rumah-rumahan dari botol plastik bekas mereka yang sudah jadi lalu kembali pergi.

Sebenarnya aku dan Kaito juga punya tugas essay bahasa Inggris, lima soal sepuluh baris, dari Diva-sensei, yang menunggu untuk segera digarap sebelum _deathline_ hari Sabtu. Pr pertama kelas satu. Meskipun masih tiga hari lagi dan aku bisa saja mengerjakan semuanya dalam beberapa jam, bagiku, lebih cepat lebih baik.

Tapi alibi super logis itu tetap tidak berguna. Kamui- _jii_ yang sedang dalam mode menyebalkan. Memutuskan secara sepihak agar aku dan Kaito juga ikut duduk di ruang keluarga. Baginya, alasan-alasan itu hanya dibuat-buat untuk bermesraan di rumah sucinya. Apa-apaan pula itu? aku tidak terima!

Pasalnya, Kamui bahkan senang berfantasi ria saat kami semua tidak ada di Gakkupou House. Aku memergokinya memelototi majalah _hentai_ di ruang keluarga, yang dia sembunyikan tepat di bawah karpet tebal yang ditandai tumpukan bantal. Dan sekarang dia menuduhku dan Kaito Shion akan bermesum ria di rumahnya? Jangan bercanda! Kami tidak mungkin melakukan hal-hal yang sejenis itu.

"Sekali lagi, tolong maafkan aku Mei- _chan_!" lelaki berambut silver itu menunduk sekali lagi. kedua lengannya yang bertumpu pada lutut mulai bergetaran. Tanda kesungguhan dari setiap ucapannya. "Aku akan memotong gaji para pegawai yang sudah melecehkanmu, kumohon kau bersedia kembali ke kantor... a-aku..." dia mendongkak dan menatap lurus manik madu gadis Sakine itu "... sangat merindukanmu..."

Meiko menatap wajah pria itu dalam diam. Jelas terlihat dari maniknya yang melebar dan kedua pipinya yang merona tipis, dia masih mencintai Piko. Begitu pula Piko. Aku sangat yakin hal itu, dan berbalik curiga pada tatapan Kamui Gakupo.

"Nee Kaito, apa hubungan Kamui dan Meiko sebelum ini?" bisikku.

"Setahuku, dia dan Meiko itu teman dari sejak kecil. Sejak Meiko jatuh cinta pada Piko, Kamui- _jii_ jadi berperilaku merepotkan. Aku punya firasat dia menyukai Meiko!"

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan dan dia kembali berbisik, "mereka sudah berpacaran sejak pertama aku tinggal di sini, waktu itu kelas satu sekolah menengah pertama, lalu putus tepat ketika aku lulus sekolah menengah atas.." berarti mereka menjalin hubungan spesial selama tiga tahun, batinku.

Kaito masih berbisik, "... kemudian Meiko sering bersedih, meminum sake, dan juga melakukan hal-hal aneh. Kamui- _jii_ satu-satunya yang menemani sampai_"

"Ahem!"

Kamui berdeham, lagi. Aku sungguh-sungguh menyumpahinya dalam hati agar pria berambut ungu panjang itu tersedak ludahnya sendiri karena selalu mengejutkan di saat-saat yang tidak tepat. Mengganggu istilah tepatnya.

"Kau sudah mendengar alasan Meiko, dan juga kau sudah tahu sendiri kalau aku tidak akan tinggal diam jika kau membuatnya menangis lagi!" hiyyhh... tatapan dan juga nada bicara Kamui pada Piko menyeramkan sekali! Seolah setelah ini pria itu akan mendepak keras-keras bokong lawan bicaranya itu ke Mars.

Tapi Utatane Piko menanggapi semua itu dengan sangat tenang. Terlihat sekali dia terbiasa dengan situasi menegangkan seperti ini, aku jadi ragu dia anak bos perusahaan percetakan. Jangan-jangan dia ini pembuat onar?

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku permisi," menunduk sebentar lalu beranjak dari tempatnya, " _daisuki_ _yo_ Mei- _chan_!"

Setelah mengatakan itu di pintu ruang keluarga, Utatane Piko benar-benar pulang. Akhirnya aku bisa keluar ruang keluarga dan mengerjakan pr dari miss Diva- _sensei_ secepatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekitar beberapa jam yang lalu Luka pulang kencan, bersamaan dengan datangnya Len dan Rin Kagamine. Terimakasih pada kebaikan hati nona Megurine yang langsung meminjamkanku laptop miliknya, aku berhasil merentas satu-satunya kamera CCTV Gakkupou House yang diletakkan di atas kusen jendela ruang keluarga. Kamui pernah cerita, dia pernah kehilangan satu televisi kecil sebelumnya, jadi dia pasang kamera pengawas satu di sana bersamaan dengan tv besar itu.

Kameranya menggunakan sistem pengaktifan _wirelles_ , ini menguntungkan karena bisa dikontrol dari jarak jauh, tapi butuh waktu untuk mengaktifkan dan meretasnya menggunakan jangkauan wifi laptop Luka. Keempat orang yang mengerubuniku bersorak kagum ketika tampilan ruang keluarga dengan fokus Meiko yang sedang dipeluk Kamui muncul di dekstop.

Kuperbesar kamera itu semi maksimal, hingga hanya tampilan Meiko dan Kamui- _jii_ saja yang terlihat jelas, kemudian aku mengkoneksikan pada handphone yang sengaja kutinggalkan di bawah meja _oshin_. Handphone milikku sendiri, walau jadul tapi mempunyai fasilitas _wifi_ yang bisa dikendalikan dari jarak jauh. Kami berlima jadi seperti menonton film bersama dalam kamar Rin.

(Kamar Rin Kagamine yang paling dekat dengan ruang keluarga, jadi koneksinya tidak akan putus)

"Aku tidak percaya anak itu melakukan semua ini padamu Mei," Kamui mengelus surai Meiko dengan penuh perasaan. Gadis itu menangis sesegrukan. "Shh... "

"Aku membencinya, Kamui! Aku butuh _sake_ , lepaskan aku!" tapi pria itu malah mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Diamlah! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyentuh segelaspun _sake_ sebelum kau makan,"

"Tahu dari mana..."

"Dasar tidak peka!" gerutu Kamui, Meiko meremas kaos lelaki itu sampai kusut.

"Asal kau tahu nona, sampai kapanpun, aku akan tetap menjagamu. Apapun yang terjadi!" ucap Kamui, lagi.

"Aku tahu," sahut Meiko, dia menghapus air matanya, "terimakasih Kamui- _kun_!"

Lelaki berambut ungu itu sempat memerah sesaat, kami bersorak girang dari sini, namun dia menutupi tingkah anehnya dengan mengeluarkan smartphone dari saku celana. Mengetikkan sesuatu, lalu ponsel Kaito berdering nyaring di sebelah sini.

 _Bisa tolong bantu hangatkan makanan di kulkas? Sekalian nyalakan penanak nasi di dapur, kita akan makan di ruang tengah malam ini. Oh ya, kau bisa mengajak Miku dan dia pasti ikut!_

Begitu isi pesannya, Kamui sialan!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N :Terimakasih banyak buat yang udah ngingetin aku pada kesalahan rambut Kaai Yuki di chapter belakang, aku langsung memperbaikinya dan maaf baru bisa re-publish hari ini. thanks banget buat Review, Fav, dan Follownya buat fic pertamaku di vocaloid. Aku jadi semangat.

Yo, RnR lagi ya!

.

.

CN Scarlet

(like fp CN Scarlet di pesbuk, atau Follow Twitter aku di at euis_ecn. Terimakasih.)


	9. Chapter 9

Cost Catch Love

[History of Gakkupou House]

Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation

CN Scarlet

[Friendship, Humor, Romance]

.

.

.

.

.

Hatsune Miku Point of View

.

.

.

"Masa-masa paling indah adalah masa-masa di sekolah.."

 _No comment!_

-Meiko Sakine-

::

Kita semua adalah keluarga. Itu adalah prinsip hidup Kamui Gakupo yang dia terapkan sebagai slogan rumah Gakkupou House. Seperti halnya keluarga pada umumnya, setiap anggota keluarga haruslah tidak menyimpan rahasia agar terciptanya keharmonisan di dalam rumah. Aku agaknya kurang setuju, tapi kalau dengan mereka semua memang rasanya seperti di rumahku sendiri, keluarga Hatsune di Kyoto.

Jadi malam ini, usai makan malam berakhir di ruang keluarga Meiko Sakine menceritakan masa lalunya. Bagaimana pertemuanya dengan Kamui, sampai tinggal di Gakkupou House, hingga sekarang. Dia seorang yang bekerja di perusahaan percetakan, jadi ceritanya tentu dikemas dalam bahasa menarik yang bisa membuat kami sesekali tertawa.

Kamui akan menyela sekali-dua kali ditengah cerita jika Meiko menceritakan hal lucu tentangnya. Dia mendapatkan jitakkan pedas dari wanita berambut cokelat pendek itu setelah menyela di bagian paling seru dalam cerita. Kami tertawa dan menghabiskan waktu bersama sampai larut malam.

Aku bisa mendapatkan gambaran seperti film layar lebar nan dramatis dari keseluruhan kisah Meiko. Dan seperti yang diceritakan oleh Kaito, dia memang bertemu dengan Kamui-jii sejak kecil. Tapi aku baru tahu darinya sendiri kalau Meiko sebenarnya adalah salah satu keturunan bangsawan Jepang.

Meiko lahir dan menjalani kehidupan kecilnya dalam didikan para bangsawan. Tokyo waktu itu masih belum semaju sekarang, meskipun sudah menjadi kota besar, tapi tidak sesempit jaman sekarang. Saat itu usianya baru lima tahun jalan ketika bertemu seorang bocah gembul berambut ungu pendek tersesat di kebun rumahnya.

"Aku lapar dan tersesat, bisa tolong bantu aku?" Meiko menirukan suara Kamui kecil sembari menggembungkan pipinya, kami tidak bisa untuk tidak tertawa. Kemudian giliran Kamui menjawab menirukan suara Meiko waktu itu.

" _Onii-chan_ siapa? Sedang apa _nii-chan_ di sini?"

"Namaku Kamui, Kamui Gakkupo." Kamui kecil kesusahan menyebutkan nama akhirnya sendiri, reka ulang dari Meiko menuai protes dari Kamui dewasa yang wajahnya merah-merah.

Mereka berteman setelah itu. Menghabiskan waktu bersama, bermain bersama, dan saling berbagi cerita. Kamui Gakupo mulai memanjangkan rambutnya sejak Meiko berusia tujuh tahun dan saat itu dia sendiri berusia sepuluh tahun. Itu adalah dimana dia pertama kali melihat gadis bersurai cokelat itu bersedih karena gagal memiliki adik perempuan, sedangkan mimpi Meiko kecil adalah menghias rambut adiknya dan bermain masak-masakkan. Dia bisa merealisasikan mimpi itu dan kembali tertawa dengan menghias-hias kepala Kamui.

"Kalian tahu, Kamui kecil sangat imut dengan bandana dan pita di seluruh kepalanya. Oh iya, dia juga memakai baju berenda dan meminum teh seperti seorang putri!" tambah Meiko, kami semua tertawa membayangkan bebentukan Kamui Gakupo dalam pakaian penuh renda dan pita. Kamui tidak protes.

Kemudian ayah dan ibu Meiko berbaik hati menyekolahkan serta Kamui bersama putri mereka. Sekolah khusus para bangsawan Jepang tidak melarang murid-muridnya berambut panjang, karena itu Kamui tetap tidak memotong rambut ungunya. Dia memiliki rambut sepinggul sama seperti Meiko ketika lulus sekolah dasar.

Kamui Gakupo mulai ikut magang sambil melanjutkan sekolah menengah pertama di sekolah orang-orang biasa, karena Meiko Sakine bersih keras ingin bersekolah di sana, sekaligus menjadi pengawal dan sahabat nona muda Sakine. Keluarga gadis itu tak keberatan memberinya pelatihan seni bela diri padanya, karena selain putri mereka tunggal, keberadaan Kamui juga seperti mendapatkan putra laki-laki yang tiba-tiba besar. Intinya, Kamui terlanjur disayang keduanya.

Sesekali dia pulang kepada keluarganya ketika ikut keluarga Sakine menemukan keberadaan orang tua Kamui yang ternyata sudah bercerai. Meiko memeluknya dan menangis sangat lama mengetahui kejadian itu, dan ternyata, dia baru tahu kalau hari pertama mereka bertemu adalah hari dimana keluarga Kamui bertengkar dan memutuskan untuk bercerai.

Keberadaannya sebagai bangsawan muda yang kaya, sering menempatkan Meiko dalam masalah. Pem- _bully_ -an anak-anak berandal, pemalakan, sampai nyaris penculikan dan pemerkosaan. Dan setiap kejadian itu, Kamui Gakupo selalu ada membelanya.

Selama berada dalam lingkungan di luar wilayah para bangsawan, mereka tinggal dalam rumah lumayan luas yang dibelikan keluarga Sakine atas nama Kamui Gakupo. Meiko sendiri yang menamai rumah itu Gakkupou House, yang artinya rumah keluarga Gakupo. Keluarga Sakine membelikan rumah itu semata-mata untuk rasa terimakasihnya karena telah menjaga putri tercinta mereka selama ini.

Sekali lagi Kamui dan Meiko sekolah di tempat yang sama, sekolah menengah atas Tokyo, yang sekarang menjadi Tokyo Art High School. Sekolah seni menengah atas Tokyo, sekolah seni terbaik yang menghasilkan banyak artis dan komposer berbakat di Tokyo. Aku bahkan baru tahu kalau Lily itu adik kelas mereka berdua.

Dollar merangkak naik, begitu juga nilai tukar Yen. Kebutuhan Meiko Sakine yang semakin besar membuat lelaki itu bekerja keras. Mulai dari menyulap seluruh pekarangan rumahnya menjadi kebun sayuran, magang di restoran, sampai menjadi pengantar koran dan susu sebelum berangkat sekolah. Belum lagi dia harus mengurus sepengisi rumah dan melayani nona mudanya sendirian. Dan semua itu dilakukannya saat masih menjadi murid sekolah menengah atas.

"Kasihan, dia sering sakit-sakitan," sambung Meiko, "jadi aku memutuskan untuk meringankan bebannya dengan menyewakan kamar-kamar di rumah ini."

Penyewa pertama mereka adalah seorang pria bernama Ruko dan Piko. Ruko itu sepupu sesusuan Luka, sedangkan Piko itu Utatane Piko yang siang lalu berkunjung dan membuat Meiko menangis. Kamui mengambil alih cerita.

"Mikuo Hatsune, kakak tertua Miku juga pernah tinggal di sini selama masa prakerinnya di restoran Vocaloid. Aku banyak belajar memasak darinya," kata pria berambut ungu itu. Oh aku baru tahu sekarang siapa dalang kerusuhan yang menghasut ibu untuk memasukanku ke tempat ini.

Kemudian Lily masuk ke Gakkupou House pada saat Meiko dan Kamui menjalani hari-hari kelas tiga. Ekstrakulikuler seni mulai dibentuk dan sukses besar di tahun pertama, beberapa lulusan menjadi bintang Jepang dan sangat sukses membuat sekolah itu bertransformasi menjadi Tokyo Art High School. _Pamour_ sekolah itu benar-benar bagus setelah Lily menjadi penyanyi sekaligus actris setahun setelah dia lulus dari sana.

Setelah Lily, Kaito Shion menjadi pendatang baru meramaikan Gakkupou House. Saat itu Kamui berulang tahun ke-27, dan lelaki bersurai azure yang tinggal di sebelah kamarku itu baru kelas satu smester pertama di sekolah menengah pertama Tokyo. Sekolah yang sama dengan si kembar Kagamine saat ini.

Meiko menjalin hubungan spesial dengan Utatane Piko setelahnya, lalu kemudian saling jatuh cinta dan menjalani hari-hari yang indah bersama. Kamui tentu tidak begitu saja mempercayakan wanita itu pada Piko, dia selalu menguntit untuk memastikan semuanya aman, sampai kemudian Meiko sendiri yang marah padanya.

"Dan mulailah kehidupan maso Kamui- _jii_ , dia lalu berkenalan dengan majalah porno di tempat sampah tetangga..."cerita Kaito yang sangat miris itu diprotes Kamui, yang langsung dijitak keras-keras oleh Meiko Sakine.

Len dan Rin Kagamine adalah anak titipan dari saudara jauh Kamui Gakupo, sepupu jauh. Seluruh penghuni Gakkupou House termasuk Meiko, memulai panggilan ' _jii_ - _chan'_ untuk pria berambut ungu itu. Kaito sudah tinggal di sini selama dua tahun kala itu, dan rumah ini menjadi semakin ramai.

Megurine Ruko mendapatkan promosi kenaikan jabatan di kantor perusahaan wisata tempatnya bekerja, mengharuskan pria berambut pink itu pindah ke Hokkaido. Kamui bersedih hati karena tidak ada teman bermain shogi lagi setelahnya, dan Kaito mulai menjadi bulan-bulanan.

Megurine Luka masuk seolah menggantikan Ruko. Saat itu dia murid baru di Tokyo Art High School, sedangkan Kaito Shion sedang menjalani masa-masa kelas tiga sekolah menengah pertama. Len dan Rin masuk sekolah menengah pertama kelas satu. Meiko Sakine mendapat pekerjaan di perusahaan percetakkan, karena ternyata Piko anak bos.

Aku masuk setelahnya. Tepat lima bulan Utatane Piko pindah dari sini demi melanjutkan usaha keluarga, tak lupa, lima bulan dia putus dari Meiko Sakine. Cerita selesai sampai di sini. Aku terlalu ragu menceritakan kalau sebenarnya aku mengikuti kelas akselarasi sebelum ini, lalu lulus pada musim semi, saat teman-teman yang lainnya memasuki masa-masa semester ganjil yang baru.

 _Yups_ , aku berusaha keras menguruskan badan dan belajar merias diri selama tiga musim tersisa sampai semua teman-teman seusiaku lulus betulan dan memilih sekolah menengah akhir. Atas tuntutan Mikuo Hatsune, yang disetujui ayah dan ibu, tentu dengan dalih kebahagiaanku. Jujur aku juga lelah di- _bully_. Lagipula, sekarang ini aku mengikuti kelas normal. Enam smester dalam tiga tahun.

 _Yah, semoga aku bahagia. Nee Kaito-kun!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Minna-saaaaaan!"_

Keributan terjadi di lorong ruang keluarga Gakkupou House. Aku, Luka dan Kaito baru pulang sekolah dan masih menata sepatu di atas rak ketika Meiko Sakine ribut dari dalam. Terlihat Len dan Rin dalam balutan kaos santai kuning-kuning mereka, muncul dari lorong di sebelah tangga, sedangkan Kamui masih bekerja di restoran Vocaloid. Hari Sabtu. Hanya kantor-kantor saja yang libur.

"Kita akan berlibur ke pantai minggu ini, tadaa!" putusnya sambil mengibas-kibaskan selembar amplop cokelat dengan dua lembar tiket menyembul dari dalamnya.

"Wah, tiket couple ke pulau Odaiba!" pekik si kembar Kagamine, Meiko mengangguk.

"Kiriman Ruko, kantornya sedang berulang tahun dan membagi tiket pasangan gratis. Tapi dia hanya kirim dua. Untuk Len dan Rin, lalu aku dan Kamui."

"Jadi bagaimana dengan kami bertiga?" tanyaku. Meiko juga tampak berfikir, dia ingin mengajak semua orang tapi harga ke Odaiba normalnya mahal sekali.

SREEEEKK...

" _Tadaimaaaa_!..."

Aku, Kaito, Luka, Len, Rin dan Meiko langsung melirik ke arah pintu masuk. Lily masuk dengan riang gembira bersama seorang lelaki berambut tosca, yang, astaga aku kenal sangat siapa.

" _A-aniki_?!"

Mikuo Hatsune. Kakak kandungku yang (sok)ganteng itu, melambai-lambai sok kenal pada semua orang. "Yo, _hisashiburi ne_!"

"Ah, Mikuo- _kun_ _hisashiburi_!" sambung Meiko Sakine, ah iya, walau sebentar saja dia numpang hidup di Gakkupou House dulu tentu tahu kakakku. Gadis berambut cokelat langsung membawanya ke ruang tamu dan menyuruh Luka menyiapkan pangan.

Tapi bukan itu masalahnya.

" _Aniki_ , kau menguntit Lily- _san_ ya?" tanyaku penasaran, langsung duduk merapat dekat Mikuo. Lily yang duduk di seberang langsung terkekeh. Menonton percakapanku dan kakakku.

"Apanya yang menguntit? Kemana perginya otak jeniusmu itu, _bakka_ _imouto_?"

Aku menggembungkan pipi, dia tau betul berapa nilai IQ milikku itu dan Mikuo- _nii_ masih menyebutku bodoh? Oh Tuhan. Harusnya dia yang dulu keracunan vitamin otak itu, bukan aku!

"Jadi bagaimana bisa kau bersama bintang terkenal selain menguntit dan ketahuan, heh? Aku sangat tidak percaya kalau kau pacarnya Lily, mustahil!"

Dia tertawa, "hahaha... kau ini, padahal kakakmu ini sangat keren tau! Lebih keren dari si rambut biru tadi, yang katanya sedang kau incar itu Miku."

"Mou, cepat jawab saja jangan berbelit!" aku menutupi wajahku yang nyaris memerah dengan surai _turqoise_ milikku, sebelum mendelik pada Lily yang mengacungkan kedua jari di sebelah pipinya. Pasti dia yang bilang macam-macam pada _Nii_ - _chan_!

"Okay, okay..." Mikuo berhenti tertawa tapi masih tersenyum, "aku itu manajer Lily. Sejak setahun yang lalu, puas kau?" sindirnya.

Oh Tuhan aku tidak percaya ini, tapi benarkah? Aku meneliti setiap sudut wajah kakakku dan tidak menemukan ciri apapun yang menunjukan dia berbohong. Kesal memang tapi Mikuo Hatsune memang jujur mengenai hal itu.

Megurine Luka datang menghidangkan empat cangkir ocha panas, semangkuk manisan, dan setoples _cookies_ cokelat kesukaan Mikuo. Lalu duduk bergabung. _Aniki_ mengemil makanan yang terhidang setelah dipersilahkan, tanpa sungkan, sampai aku mencubit pinggangnya dan dia tersedak.

"Ah... oh ya Miku, ini." kata Miku sambil memberikan padaku sebuah amplop cokelat dari saku dalam jaketnya, setelah meminum habis ocha panas miliknya dalam sekali teguk. Aku membukanya lalu terbelalak, astaga. Dua tiket couple ke pulau Odaiba!

" _Nii-chan, arigato_!"

Sontak aku langsung memeluknya, aku senang sekali saat ini. Selalu. Dari dulu selalu Mikuo yang paling tahu apa yang aku butuhkan. Mikuo Hatsune itu selain satu-satunya kakak laki-laki yang kupunya, dia juga seperti sahabat. Seperti Kamui Gakupo bagi Meiko Sakine kurang lebih, tapi kami berdua lebih dekat. Ini hubungan antara adik dan kakak ya, bukan hubungan siscon-brocon seperti yang kalian pikirkan.

"Jadi siapa yang akan kau ajak untuk menemanimu, Miku? Jangan bilang kau jomblo?" goda Mikuo- _nii_ begitu kulepas pelukannya.

"Tentu saja kau, siapa lagi memang yang bisa kuajak?"

" _Gomen_ Miku- _chan_ , tapi Mikuo- _kun_ akan pergi denganku. Kau ajak Kaito- _san_ saja, ya!"

"Kalau begitu aku pergi bareng Luka- _san_ saja!" kataku, Megurine Luka tersedak manisan.

"Aku akan mengajak pergi Taito, kau tahu dia kan? Nah, dia yang akan menemaniku ke sana besok." putus gadis bersurai pink itu dengan wajah memerah. Tsundere. Aku terkekeh selesai memancingnya.

"Oke Kaito, aku akan pergi denganmu!" pekikku pada pintu ruang tamu yang terbuka, aku tahu dia sedang menguping dari tadi, makannya dia langsung nongol. Senyuman berusaha ditahan pria itu, tapi tidak lagi setelah kubilang "supaya kau tidak terlihat seperti jomblo yang tadi dibicarakan Mikuo- _niichan_ , hehe..."

"Terserahmu lah," dia menyeruput habis ocha panas milikku, lalu pergi dari situ setelah bilang "tapi setelah kau bernyanyi Ievan Polkka di depanku lagi!"

"KAITOOOO..."

Dan kami kembali main kejar-kejaran mengelilingi lorong-lorong Gakkupou House.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N: well, aku bingung mau nulis apa di sini. Intinya, makasih udah RnR, readers silent-silent juga, makasih banyak yaaa... aku sayang kalian...


	10. Chapter 10

Cost Catch Love

[Holiday]

Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation

CN Scarlet

[Friendship, Humor, Romance]

.

.

.

.

.

Hatsune Miku Point of View

.

.

.

"Masa-masa paling indah adalah masa-masa di sekolah.."

 _Itu tergantung bagaimana kau menilainya_

-Mikuo Hatsune-

::

Keributan di malam minggu terjadi dalam Gakkupou House untuk pertama kalinya, Meiko Sakine menyeret Kamui Gakupo dari restoran Vocaloid. Seluruh penghuni rumah bersiap dalam waktu setengah jam untuk berlibur besok. Kamui terus menggerutu kenapa harus besok, awalnya, dia terus mengeluhkan acara televisi Icha-Icha Paradisse yang selalu ditunggunya itu tapi begitu mendengar kata 'pantai' pria itu langsung _cenghar_.

Meiko membagi tugas padaku, Lily, Mikuo dan Kaito, agar mencharter beberapa kursi JR Keishin Tohoku atau JR Yamanote Line terakhir dari stasiun Tokyo sebelum penuh sesak sementara mereka bersiap atau di perjalanan. Untunglah Kamui punya cara. Dia, Meiko, Luka, Rin dan Len Kagamine beserta seluruh barang bawaan bisa sampai di sana tepat sebelum kereta kedua dari terakhir benar-benar berangkat dengan menumpang mobil sayuran milik restoran Vocaloid.

"Len- _kun_ hati-hati di jalaaaan!" Kaai Yuki, anak pemilik restoran yang akrab dengan para supir dan senang jalan-jalan bersama mobil sayuran itu melambai-lambai dari balik tumpukan wortel.

Cowok bermarga Kagamine yang turun belakangan itu melambai canggung pada pantat mobil sayuran yang kini pergi meninggalkan stasiun Tokyo. Kami lalu bergegas menuju salah satu Keinshin Tohoku, yang mana, Lily melambai dari pintu. Barang-barang tentu dipercayakan kepada para laki-laki setelah diabsen ulang olehku dan Kamui, lalu dilempar ke bawah kursi.

Kereta ini melaju menuju stasiun Shinbashi lalu ke Yurikamome Monorel, kami turun di stasiun Daiba pukul 9 malam. Len dan Rin Kagamine sudah lima watt matanya, bertumpu pada kedua sisi lengan Kaito. Aku tersenyum melihatnya. Pria berambut azure itu terlihat seperti ayah dengan dua anak.

"Maaf tuan dan nyonya Gakupo, tapi hotel kami sudah sangat penuh malam ini." kata seorang reseptionis wanita di meja depan lobby hotel Odaiba begitu kami semua sampai. Kamui dan Meiko yang paling tua, memimpin barisan penghuni Gakkupou House disangka sepasang suami istri olehnya.

"Nona manis, kami semua adalah tamu undangan pemerintah untuk berlibur tiga hari di sini. Bukankah di tiket ini disebutkan kalau kami semua menginap di hotel Odaiba ini?" Kamui mengatakan itu dengan nada biasa, wajah sok tenang, sambil memamerkan sehelai tiket _couple_.

Nona reseptionis itu juga tersenyum ramah. Jelas aku merasakan laser-laser kekesalan yang memicu pertengkaran dalam alam bawah sadar mereka, kira-kira seperti itulah suasana mencekam di sini jika aku jabarkan. "Tapi tuan_"

"Maafkan aku nona, tapi bisa kau datangkan langsung manajer hotel ini? kami sangat kelelahan dan aku tidak percaya betapa tidak konsistennya pelayanan di sini sehingga kami semua yang sudah memesan hotel dari jauh hari harus kecewa malam ini."

Aku maju mengambil alih tempat diantara Kamui dan nona reseptionis yang memandang aneh padaku, berusaha bersikap tenang. Seluruh rombongan Gakkupou House, kecuali Mikuo, menatap ragu padaku. Terutama saat mendengar aku mengatakan " nona, panggilkan manajermu atau kau akan dipecat karena telah mengusir pemesan kamar suite dengan view terbaik Odaiba hotel malam ini." pada reseptionis cantik itu.

"Maaf, tapi dengan siapa saya berbicara?"

"Iroha, Mrs. Nekomura Iroha."

Keadaan hotel langsung berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau hebat Miku, bagaimana caranya kau tahu kalau Iroha Nekomura juga akan menginap di sini?"

Mikuo dan Kamui begitu cerewet begitu kami memasuki wilayah VVIV hotel, sedangkan Rin dan Len sudah ribut begitu melihat ranjang _king_ _size_ besar bertabur kelopak mawar di dalam. Keduanya langsung loncat dan tidur di sana. Meiko dan Luka menyusul kemudian, sedangkan aku harus meladeni lima orang penasaran sambil membereskan barang-barangku.

"Iya loh, Iroha- _san_ kan pemenang kontes kucing se-Jepang itu?" Lily yang paling tertarik, terus memutar pertanyaan yang sama.

"Dan lagi, kau sampai tahu kamar hotel juga jadwalnya. Bagaimana bisa?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan sampai bisa begini?"

"Hei gadis daun bawang, bagaimana bisa kau bisa memblokir hotel..."

"...pssst!" aku menginterupsi pertanyaan yang hendak dilontarkan Taito, sembari mengeluarkan sebuah benda lipat warna pink dari tasku. "Tadaa!..." ucapku riang.

"Ya ampun, itu kan punyaku! Bagaimana bisa kau membawanya?"

Megurine Luka jelas kaget melihat laptop pink miliknya, yang pernah kupakai untuk merentas CCTV Gakkupou House tempo hari, kini ada di tanganku. Kelima orang penasaran bertambah menjadi enam. " _Gomenne_ _senpai_ , aku punya firasat akan membutuhkan benda ini, jadi kubawa saja. Lagipula Luka- _senpai_ juga ikut, hehe..." kataku tanpa rasa bersalah.

" _Mattaku_.." Mikuo melemparkan diri ke atas kasur, aku tahu dia pasti akan bilang..

"Sudah kuduga dia meretas database hotel. Ck, dasar adik bodoh!"

"Simpan kecemasanmu itu Mikuo- _nii_ , aku sudah memastikan kalau Iroha- _san_ tidak akan datang hari ini ke Odaiba. Jadwalnya diubah. Asistennya akan menelpon pembatalan reservasi besok lusa, dan kita sudah tidak ada di sini hari itu. Aku sudah memastikan semuanya akan aman sampai kita kembali ke barat Tokyo." Jelasku sembari menyimpan kembali laptop Luka ke tempat semula, lalu melegang menuju toilet untuk memenuhi panggilan alam.

Sekilas, aku bisa mendengar mereka membicarakanku di belakang.

"Mikuo-san, adikmu penuh kejutan!"

Dan aku hanya bisa terkekeh mendengar pendapat Kaito Shion diantara seluruh pembicaraan mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi hari di pantai Odaiba, matahari begitu terik menembus kaca besar yang menampilkan pemandangan lautan Jepang. Kami semua tidur nyenyak berjejer seperti ikan makerel dalam kaleng di kulkas Kamui. Tak bebas bergerak, tentu badanku kebas semalaman tidur dalam posisi yang sama. Entah bagaimana posisiku, juga yang lainnya, aku terlalu lelah sampai tidak merasakan panggilan alam tadi malam tapi yang pasti, sensasi tidur hangat-hangat sesuatu seperti ini, sensasi yang... terlalu...

"Umhh... hentikan itu Len, h... krr..."

Dè jàvu.

"MIKUO KICKKKK!..."

BUAGH!

"Kyaaa..."

Begitu bangun aku langsung sadar berada di atas karpet tebal di seberang ranjang dengan Kaito yang tidak jauh beda. Kalau aku merasakan kaget yang luar binasa, Kaito Shion merasakan sakit di pinggul dan punggungnya juga. Ya, kami rupanya tidur berpelukan (lagi) semalam dan tadi Mikuo Hatsune menendang pantat pemuda berambut _azure_ itu sampai kami bersalto ke seberang.

"ANIKI!.." jeritku tak terima, dia berkacak pinggang sambil menatap laser Kaito yang sedang melakukan adaptasi paginya. Dua alasanku. Pertama, kaget. _Shock_. _Reuwas_. Kedua, yah... _it's, shamefull, don't say!_

Aku masih betah tau!

Dasar. _Aniki_. Jahaaaaaad.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hoi!"

"Dapat!"

"Oper Taito- _kun_!"

" _Strike_!"

Meiko, Luka, Len, Rin dan Taito sedang bermain volley di pinggir pantai. Ini memang hari minggu tapi bukan hari libur panjang jadi keadaan pantai Odaiba lumayan sepi ukuran tempat wisata terkenal se-Asia. Aku jalan-jalan saja menikmati hangatnya mentari pagi dengan memakai bikini biru polkadot yang dibelikan aniki di balik cardigan tipis warna putih. Aneh memang, tapi aku tetap tidak percaya diri dengan ukuran.

"Whooaaa..."

Langkahku terhenti pada sebuah tempat dimana berjejer teropong-teropong bintang di teras kayu yang condong ke laut, dimana, seorang Kamui Gakupo menggunakan salah satunya. Rambut ungu pak tua itu panjang diikat pita merah rapi di puncak, lalu berkibar tertiup angin. Memakai kemeja tipis gambar bunga sepatu dan kolor senada, sambil bergoyang-goyang mesum, menyapu pantai Odaiba dengan teropong bintang. Sambil bilang " _oppai_ - _oppai_ - _oppai_!"

"Kamui- _jii_!" teriakku tepat dalam jarak setengah meter ke kupingnya, Kamui langsung memutar teropongnya ke arahku dan aku langsung bersedekap. Tinggal dalam Gakkupou House beberapa minggu sudah cukup membuatku paham kebiasaan orang mesum sejenisnya.

"Whoa, Miku- _chan_!" akhirnya dia mendongkak, melihatku dengan mata normal non-teropong, tapi tatapannya itu tetap mesum. Ck! Masih bersedekap, aku hendak mengatakan sesuatu tapi dia keburu bilang "mencari Kaito? Tuh dia sedang mengantri eskrim khas Odaiba di sebelah sana, sebentar lagi juga kemari. Tunggu saja di sini!"

Sambil dipelototi olehmu? Idih, ogah!

"Kamui- _jii_ , aku mencari Mikuo. Mikuo Hatsune, kakakku yang setinggi ini dan punya rambut jabrig sewarna rambutku, kau lihat tidak dia dimana?" tanyaku secara mendetail. Dia malah tertawa.

"Aku kenal Mikuo kok, dia tadi pergi bersama Lily ke toilet. Sepertinya hendak melakukan... hei, Miku!"

Aku tahu hal kotor apa yang akan dia katakan selanjutnya, jadi aku mengantisipasi hal itu dengan segera pergi sejauh mungkin dari Kamui. Melalui kedai eskrim tersohor, dimana Kaito Shion berkolor yang, duh, seksi! Sedang mengantri di urutan kedua, lalu berbelok menuju hotel. Kamui sepertinya kembali pada kegiatan mesumnya di tempat itu. Dia tidak mengikutiku.

Tapi saat melewati taman yang benar-benar sepi, seseorang menarikku!

Rambutnya berwarna orange seperti jeruk dengan beberapa helai yang diwarnai merah darah, lalu seorang lagi laki-laki aneh dengan kacamata. Keduanya sama-sama mempunyai mata berkilat seperti punya Kamui, mesum. Aku hendak berteriak, tapi laki-laki berkepala orange itu membekap mulutku dengan saputangan.

Aku langsung berpura-pura pingsan. Mereka menarikku menuju toilet dibalik kedai eskrim yang sangat sepi. Aku berusaha tidak bernafas, dari suhu saputangan kain handuk itu yang lembab, ada banyak obat bius di sana. Jantungku langsung memacu adrenalin ketika kedua kakiku terdorong kuat memasuki tempat lembab itu, aku sangat takut.

BRUUKKK...

Tubuhku terhempas di pojok ruangan, dimana aku bisa melihat pintu keluar yang tidak tertutup sempurna dari balik bulu mata. Kemungkinan sangat tidak menguntungkan bagiku jika gegabah sekarang, siapa tahu diantara mereka ada yang membawa senjata.

BREEEETT...

Salah satu dari mereka merobek paksa cardiganku.

"Klik!"

Sial, itu suara kamera.

"Hahaha, _dobe_... kita dapat gadis yang sangat cantik!"

"Kerja bagus _Teme_!"

Sepatu kuning, milik si kacamata itu menendang pelan pinggangku. Membuatku terlentang di lantai yang dingin dan basah.

"Huh, sayang sekali dadanya tidak sesuai harapan!"

Brengsek! Sudah menculikku seenaknya, mengejekku pula. Aku bersumpah akan melakukan apapun untuk membuat kedua orang _sableng_ ini membusuk di dasar neraka dunia. Oh Tuhan, tolonglah aku.

"Hei kalian..."

 _Yokatta_!

Seseorang masuk ke dalam toilet ini di waktu yang tepat. Aku langsung bangun dan menemukan Kaito bersama eskrim tiga tumpuknya, berkacak pinggang. Dia melirik kamera yang ada di tangan si kacamata, kedua pria itu, lalu kearahku, dan kembali _mendeathglare_ kedua orang itu.

"Miku... hei, kalian kau apakan dia?" bentaknya lagi.

"Hei bocah. Lalu apa urusanmu heh, dia pacarku tentu saja kami akan bersenang-senang di sini, apa masalahmu heh?" si kacamata songong itu, eskrim tiga tumpuk langsung mendarat di wajahnya sebelum dia mengoceh lagi.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, BOCAH?!"

"BRENGSEK, DIA PACARKU!"

Perkelahian dimulai. Aku menahan diri untuk tidak terbawa perasaan senang saat Kaito teriak tadi. Kamera jahanam itu tergeletak begitu saja dengan semberononya di hadapanku, aku langsung memanfaatkan keadaan sebaik-baiknya untuk merampas memory kamera itu, sementara pemuda berambut _azure_ itu membereskan mereka semua.

"Kau... tidak.. kenapa-napa.. kan?" tanya Kaito sembari terengah-engah. Dua orang itu sudah terkapar, aku mengikatnya dengan wastapel lalu kuletakkan kamera tanpa memory itu di atas pucuk kepala keduanya.

"Terimakasih yah, Kaito.."kataku, kami berjalan keluar dari tempat itu menuju bagian depan bangunan untuk meminjam telepon, menghubungi polisi. Sedangkan Kaito hendak membeli eskrim pengganti yang tadi. Kami berjalan sampai dibawah rimbunan pohon kelapa, dia menyentuh pundakku.

"Hei Miku, apa kau tidak punya rasa takut?"

Aku menoleh heran kearahnya, "memang kenapa?"

"Ck!" dia melahap eskrimnya dengan cepat, seolah memakan permen kapas, lalu membentak "kau itu diculik, nyaris diperkosa dan mereka nyaris membuat video telanjangmu tadi. Bodoh!" Kaito tiba-tiba menarikku ke dalam pelukannya, "... bahkan kau tidak melawan, tidak berteriak, atau melakukan apapun selain pura-pura pingsan!"

"Yah, aku sangat takut tadi.." aku membalas pelukannya, "mereka bersenjata. Mereka membiusku dengan cairan bius yang sangat banyak, aku bahkan tidak bisa bernafas. Aku berfikir sangat keras untuk melarikan diri, namun aku terlalu lemah..."aku terisak, Kaito Shion membelai kepalaku pelan.

"Setelah ini berjanjilah, kau tidak akan pergi kemanapun tanpaku!"

Rombongan polisi datang membuat keributan terjadi di belakang kedai eskrim Odaiba. Dan rombongan Gakkupou House dengan pimpinan Kamui menyerbu kami berdua. Pagi sampai siang ini Mikuo Hatsune tak berhenti bertanya pada Kaito Shion pasal acara peluk-pelukanku tadi. _Poor_ Kaito.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari kedua di pantai Odaiba, Kaito menyeretku ikut ke kedai eskrim lalu terus mengekori kemana aku pergi. Melihat kami nampak selalu berdua sejak keluar kamar membuat Mikuo keppo, si kembar Kagamine menjadi penguntit, dan Lily seperti _papparazzy_. Kamui- _ji i_ selalu muncul dan berdeham dimanapun, bersama Meiko Sakine. Mereka tak melepaskan kami seharian.

Hanya Taito Shion dan Megurine Luka yang benar-benar menikmati hari berduaan saja. Mereka membuatku ekstra menahan diri agar tidak berteriak iri pada hamparan laut Jepang, bahwa aku juga ingin berduaan dengan Kaito di pantai Odaiba. Dia sendiri yang bilang, selama memakai tiket pasangan itu, aku tidak boleh membiarkannya sendiri seperti jomblo-jomblo yang dibicarakan _aniki_ tempo hari.

"Yosh, _imouto_!" wajah Mikuo menghalangi pandanganku dari pria _azure_ yang diseret Ren, Meiko, Rin, Lily dan Kamui untuk diceburkan ke perairan dangkal. "Aku sudah membelikanmu dua bikini lucu, kenapa kau masih memakai baju kumal itu sih?"

"Aku memakainya kok!" sanggahku tak terima. Memang apa salahnya, pakaian yang kupakai memang T- _shirt_ super longgar tipis dengan sablon kampanye konser band di punggung, bukannya baju ini juga darinya?

"Kalau begitu lepas baju longgar itu!" dia menarik kaosku, dan aku masih bersih keras mempertahankannya. Kamui terkutuk. Beraninya pria berambut ungu itu menularkan penyakit _hentai_ -nya pada Mikuo- _nii_!

Kami main tarik ulur sampai _aniki_ memenangkan T- _shirt_ itu, dan aku langung berbikini. Warnanya pink dengan motif bunga-bunga kuning, ada renda di sekitar dada dan juga pinggang, membuat area 'sana' terlihat agak menonjol dari yang seharusnya. Len Kagamine berteriak heboh dari segerombolan orang yang tertawa di sebelah sana.

"Whoaaa, Kaito, kau mimisan!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N: Hoi, makasih banget sama yang udah favfav, follfoll, readread, dan reviewreview CCL dari awal sampai episode ini. nyaohoho...

Aku sangat senang baca pendapat kalian tentang ini semua, walau, aku sendiri sering senyam-senyum gaje baca fic ini dari awal. Hontou nii, gomenne udah buat kalian kesel karena fic menyebalkan ini keseringan updet. Iya loh, baru kemarin banget aku updet dan sekarang udah nongol lagi, nggak kurang kerjaan gimana ya diriku? #ampyunbeib!

Maaf banget ya, sebenarnya aku pernah mengikuti faham bales review di story, tapi aku keki sendiri begitu baca ulang di situs dan ternyata bagian author note jadi kepanjangan. Bukan bermaksud songong, tapi jujur, aku sendiri suka sebbel sendirian kalau mau ganti chap setelah story, yang di scrool kebanyakan. Maklum, baca lewat handphone lama.

Aku sendiri nggak tau ini fic tamatnya kapan. Aku selalu fansgulingan setiap nulis di setiap chapternya, dan itu merupakan kesenangan sendiri untukku pribadi. Kuakui mungkin untuk chapter ini idenya supppeeeerrr pasaran banget banget berad bengatss... yups yups yups, tapi tanpa adegan diatas, kebawahnya nggak bakalan seru menurutku. Sabar ya minna-san...

Ditunggu ya RnR nya!

Kalian yang bias di fandom ini nggak pada sombong 'kan?

.

.

.

.

CN Scarlet


	11. Chapter 11

"Spesial Chapter, Request Romancepair dari Kuramichan (Icha) semoga kamu suka!"

Cost Catch Love

[VY2 Yuma]

Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation

CN Scarlet

[Friendship, Humor, Romance]

.

.

.

.

.

Hatsune Miku Point of View

.

.

.

"Masa-masa paling indah adalah masa-masa di sekolah.."

 _Percayalah_

-Lily-

::

Nekomura Iroha sempat menemuiku dan berterimakasih atas kucing kesayangannya yang berhasil kulacak melalui gps yang ada dalam kalungnya saat ada mafia gila, yang menculik kucing manis itu dan meminta tebusan. Dan dia sangat berterimakasih sampai sekarang. Jadi jangan aneh kalau liburan ke Odaiba dan hotel _suite_ itu memang legal adanya, aku sempat curhat melalui jejaring sosial di perjalanan menggunakan laptop Luka dan dia langsung setuju menyediakanku hotel.

Itu terjadi sekitar delapan tahun silam. Saat aku masih sekolah dasar. Ketika itu sekolah mengenalkanku pada paman _analyst_ di suatu perusahaan besar ketika _study_ _tour_. Beliau sedang _hacking_ , pikirnya tidak akan ada yang tahu jadi dia tidak menutup _script_ _code_ dalam jendela _dekstop_ komputernya. Tapi dia salah.

Aku mengingat sebagian besar kode-kode di layar hitam itu, lalu aku mulai mencari referensinya di perpustakaan pusat Kyoto. Kakek disana sangat baik pada anak kecil, jadi aku sering belajar di sana. Saat Mikuo dibelikan laptop, aku langsung mempraktekan semua itu, dan berhasil membantu nona Iroha. Dimana para orang dewasa sudah angkat tangan.

Polisi menanyaiku panjang-lebar dengan bahasa anak-anak, juga sogokkan camilan, tentang kasus itu. Kemudian keluargaku kebanyakan menertawakan ketidak mungkinan. Dimana seorang anak kecil bau kencur sepertiku melakukan semua yang tidak mereka mengerti. Mikuo menjadi sasaran sekumpulan manusia berseragam biru itu, ketika mereka menemukan banyak bukti dari koneksi dan juga _script_ _code_ yang tertinggal di laptopnya.

"Paman-paman, apakah kalian tidak merasa ini mungkin. Kakak bahkan mengambil jurusan memasak, cita-citanya menjadi koki, sedangkan sekolahku baru mengajarkan cara menulis hiragana. Apa hal itu mungkin?" tanyaku, pura-pura polos. "kalau betul, aku dan kakak mungkin seorang _power_ _rangers_!" kemudian memperagakan tingkah bodoh yang kutiru dari teman-teman sekolah dasar.

Hal itu sukses membuat para polisi itu tertawa, lalu pulang setelah berterimakasih dan meninggalkan beberapa permen. "Kau anak yang manis, nanti besar kau harus menjadi gadis yang cantik dan juga pintar. Paman juga punya anak laki-laki seumuranmu," kata paman polisi berambut biru, dia yang paling banyak berbicara diantara yang lainnya jadi aku paling ingat dia.

"Dan hari itu adalah hari pertamaku mengkode, berurusan dengan petugas hukum, dan juga meloloskan diri dari kasus.." tandasku, seluruh penghuni Gakkupou House yang mendengarkan terbengong-bengong. Sedetik kemudian ruang keluarga ramai oleh suara tepuk tangan yang meriah.

Dua minggu sudah berlalu sejak liburan ke Odaiba, dan juga kejadian penculikan itu. Jepang sudah memasuki hari pertama musim panas besok. Aku sudah membereskan dua orang kurang ajar itu dengan menjeratnya memakai pasal berlapis. Kujamin mereka akan menginap sangat lama dalam sel. Sore tadi adalah sidang terakhir.

Aku menang telak. Kamui dan yang lainnya merayakan dengan makan malam mewah di ruang tengah, lalu, aku duduk di sebelah Kaito Shion. Setelah makan, mereka semua langsung meminta penjelasan terperinci soal kejadian-kejadian 'ajaib' selama liburan waktu itu, dan aku sudah menceritakannya tadi.

"Tapi, bagiku semua itu hanya kutukan..." aku kembali bercerita. " Sekolah menegah pertamaku tidaklah menyenangkan. Teman-teman yang tahu aku jenius memanfaatkanku, mengancamku, mem _-bully-_ ku, dan sebagainya agar aku membantu mereka mengerjakan semua pekerjaan sekolah dan hal-hal yang merepotkan lainnya...

Aku langsung mengambil kelas akselarasi di tahun kedua, tanpa pikir panjang, lalu lulus dengan cepat. Sekolah-sekolah _ellite_ , baik swasta maupun negeri, berlomba-lomba mengirimiku undangan khusus. Semata-mata untuk mendongkrak kepopuleran mereka. Bahkan tidak sedikit perusahaan besar yang mencoba menyewa jasaku, dan aku hanya bilang "paman, aku baru lulus sekolah menengah pertama, apa paman tidak merasa mustahil aku bisa melakukan hal-hal yang paman sebutkan itu?" dan satu-persatu dari mereka berhenti mengganggu."

"Aniki selalu membicarakan masa-masa indah saat sekolah menengah kejuruan jurusan tataboga yang ditempuhnya, secara normal, aku bersumpah sangat iri padanya." aku meraup segenggam _cheese_ _ball_ di mangkuk lalu memakannya satu persatu, "karena itulah aku memilih Tokyo Art High School, dan berakhir terdampar di tempat ini gara-gara _aniki_ dan ibu."

TINGTONG...

Tidak biasanya bell Gakkupou House berbunyi, terlebih lagi di jam segini. Kamui langsung memeriksa ke depan, lalu berteriak tak lama kemudian, "Miku, ada yang mencarimu nih!"

"Ha'i!"

Aku langsung pergi ke pintu depan, T- _shirt_ longgar tipis berwarna _navi_ dan celana _denim_ seperempat kaki tidak menyalahi aturan dipakai di rumah diawal musim panas begini. Rambut kucepol tinggi seperti Kamui, mempertontonkan leher jenjangku yang sekarang dihiasi kalung berbandul kerang oleh-oleh dari pantai Odaiba. Pria berambut pink dengan pin-up berbentuk hati di dadanya itu berdiri mematung begitu melihatku.

"Ah, Yuma- _san_ , ayo masuk!"

"Maaf, aku hanya sebentar kok, Miku- _chan_. hehe.."

Aku menoleh kebelakang, lalu mendapati kepala Kamui, Kaito, Luka, Meiko, Lily, Len dan Rin berjejer seperti tumpukan eskrim khas pantai Odaiba di tikungan pintu ruang tamu. Kemudian mereka tersenyum sebelum membenamkan kepala ke dalam ruangan itu, aku menghela nafas.

"Maafkan penghuni rumah ini, haha. Mereka sangat antusias pada tamu keren yang mencariku," gurauku dan semburat muncul di wajah tirus itu.

Suasana langsung canggung.

"A-ah iya, ini Miku-chan!" Yuma memberikan beberapa tumpuk buku dan aku langsung menerimanya, "itu adalah buku-buku catatan yang kau tidak ikut belakangan. Sudah hampir dua minggu kau tidak masuk kelas, aku benar-benar khawatir.." ucapnya gugup.

Aku tersenyum, ayolah lagipula ada Kaito Shion tepat di sebelah kamarku. Tapi dia sudah sangat baik membawakanku buku catatan miliknya malam-malam begini. Aku tidak tega menolak. "Terimakasih Yuma- _san_ , kau sangat baik!"

"Ie, Miku- _chan_ , kalau begitu aku permisi!"

"Baiklah," aku mengantarnya sampai di pintu gerbang. Ternyata dia memakai motor sport besar kemari, warnanya _pink_. Yuma memakai jaket tebal dan juga helm, aku melambai saat dia menstarted motornya, "hati-hati di jalan ya, sampai bertemu di sekolah besok!"

Lalu masuk ke rumah dan mendapati para penghuni Gakkupou House berjejer di sekitar rak sepatu. Senyuman penuh selidik terpancar dari wajah mereka minus Kaito, yang bersender di lorong sembari membuang muka dan pasang wajah masam. Sangat masam.

"Miku- _nee_ , yang tadi itu pacarmu?" tanya Rin Kagamine.

"Benar-benar pacarmu?" sambung Luka, Kamui, Lily dan Meiko. Aku cengo.

"Wah..."Len Kagamine melirik ke belakang, "Kaito, kau keduluan _Nii_ - _chan_ berambut _pinkish_ itu!"

" _Urrusai_!" si rambut biru langsung melenggang masuk ke dalam.

Aku menutup mulutku sendiri, astaga, apa aku tidak salah lihat? Ya Tuhan, mungkinkah dia..

Dia, Kaito Shion cemburu? Padaku?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tokyo Art High School sedang sibuk-sibuknya menggosipkan acara festival musim panas. Dari mulai awal pintu gerbang, kelas, mading, lapangan, sampai ke pojokan kantin sekolah. Aku berkeliaran sendiri sambil sesekali menyapa dan membalas sapaan orang-orang yang kutemui sepanjang jalan. Ini sekolah, dan, aku masih bisa merasakan Kaito Shion mengikutiku dalam radius tiga meter ke belakang.

Bisa kuketahui dengan mudah karena tidak sedikit anak perempuan melambaikan tangan dan menyapa "Kaito-kun," atau "Kaito-san," dan "Kaito," dengan suffix lainnya. Oh Tuhan, kupingku panas! Untungnya bell tanda masuk berdering nyaring, menyamarkan seluruh suara para perempuan kurang kerjaan itu.

" _Morning_ _class_?" miss Diva-sensei masuk ke kelas beberapa detik setelah terdengar suara _heels_ dari koridor. Pelajaran bahasa inggris dimulai, kelas menjadi hening melebihi kelas matematika. Entah mereka mengerti atau tidak, guru berambut pirang itu terus nyerocos pakai bahasa Inggris, aku sih _enjoy_ aja.

Jam berlalu cepat, empat jam di pagi hari dengan bahasa Inggris membuat mayoritas anak kelas satu Tokyo Art High School seakan bangkit dari kubur saat bel istirahat terdengar. Radio sekolah mulai memutar musik Slide Love yang dinyanyikan Lily, aktris papan atas yang tinggal di sebelah lain kamarku di Gakkupou House.

Kaito Shion sudah menghilang di balik pintu kelas ketika aku mencegat Yuma dari bangkuku dan mengembalikan buku-bukunya, yang dia antar kemarin. " _Thank's_ ya, aku langsung mencatatnya semalam. Semua itu sangat membantu, kau sangat baik Yuma-san!"

"Sama-sama Miku-chan," pipi pria itu memerah, sepertinya dia sangat pemalu. Yuma menggaruk kepala tak gatal. Suasana langsung hening sesaat. Dia seperti sedang berfikir keras, mungkin mencari topik pembicaraan.

Banyak yang ingin aku diskusikan dengan pria ganteng berambut pink ini sebenarnya, tapi aku sungguh menghargai usaha Yuma mencari topik pembicaraan. Mikuo selalu bilang padaku dalam setiap petuah-petuahnya kalau laki-laki banyak yang tidak suka gadis cerewet, (meski itu tidak berlaku bagi pria yang tinggal di sebelah tirai bangau kamarku) dan dilihat dari perangainya selama sekelas dengan Yuma dapat kusimpulkan kalau dia termasuk pria yang disebut-sebut _aniki_.

"Oi Hatsune, mau ke kantin tidak? Mereka membuat es serut pelangi hari ini!" seru Kaito dari depan pintu membuatku dan Yuma tersentak kaget. Tidak biasanya dia memanggil nama keluargaku, biasanya juga panggil Miku. Ck, dasar aneh.

"Tentu, sisakan saja dua kursi untuk kami nanti kami menyusulmu, Sion- _kun_!" ups, aku menutup mulutku dengan tangan. Memang sudah niat saling memanggil nama keluarga, tapi aku tidak mengira akan memakai _suffix_ keramat!

"Bakka, bakka, bakka..." aku menggerutu sambil mengetuk-ngetuk jidatku dengan tangan.

"Miku-chan," Yuma menghentikan aksi konyolku dengan menggenggam lenganku erat, aku cukup terkejut, "lagi-lagi kau mencumbu jidatmu, kau kesal pada pria itu?"

Aku menggeleng.

"Tidak, aku hanya..."mencoba mencari alasan dan gagal, akhirnya aku bilang "... ingin eskrim."

Dan Yuma langsung mengajakku ke kantin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kantin sangat ramai. Antrian panjang di kedai makanan, namun tidak sepanjang _counry_ minuman dimana penjual es serut pelangi yang dikatakan Kaito berada. Pria berambut azure itu terlihat sedang mengantri juga. Barisan ketiga dari belakang, dan masih ada sekitar dua puluh orang lagi di depan. Kakek penjual es serut itu nampak kelelahan.

Aku mendengus malas lalu duduk di kursi dekat jendela setelah membeli air pocari dari mesin penjual minuman sedangkan Yuma mengantri lima orang di belakang Kaito. Antrian es serut itu panjang dan merayap seperti siput. Kalau tidak disuruh menunggu oleh mereka berdua, aku lebih memilih duduk tiduran di kelas saat ini.

"Miku, _Short Message Servise from your big brother_.."

Itu suara sms handphone-ku, khusus Mikuo Hatsune. Tidak biasanya aniki mengirimi pesan singkat jam-jam segini, aku langsung membuka pesan, tanpa mempedulikan orang sekitar yang penasaran dengan nada dering aneh tadi.

" _Imouto_ , aku ada di Gakkupo House hari ini. Cepat pulang dan berhenti berkencan dengan si rambut biru itu sebelum dia kuseret ke depan orang tua kita!" begitu isi pesannya, apa-apaan sih dia?

" _Aniki_ , aku masih sekolah dan ini masih jam istirahat. Aku selalu pulang kerumah kok, dan berhenti mengaturku! Atau kuseret Lily kehadapan kedua orang tua kita sebelum kau menyeret Kaito duluan."

Tak sampai lima detik, sebuah balasan langsung masuk dengan cepat. "Kau ini, aku hanya bercanda tau! Oh ya, aku menemukan hal menarik di bawah karpet ruang keluarga. Apa mungkin ini punya pacar berambut birumu itu?" aku langsung bisa menebak benda apa yang ditemukan _aniki_. Yo, majalah porno Kamui Gakupo.

"Taruh itu kembali di sana, itu punya Kamui- _jii_ , jangan sampai kau menghilangkannya _aniki_. Oh tidak, kau bahkan tidak boleh menyentuh benda laknat itu!" aku mengetik dan mengirimnya secepat kilat.

"Chatting dengan siapa?"

Kaito dan semangkuk besar es serut warna-warninya, duduk tepat di depanku. Yuma langsung duduk di sebelahnya bersama es serut dengan porsi yang lebih sedikit. Terlihat di sini yang mana yang rakus dan pencinta es sejati.

" _Aniki_ , dia menemukan 'barang' Kamui- _jii_ dibawah karpet." dan dia bilang itu punyamu, tambahku dalam hati.

"Dasar _jii_ - _chan_ ceroboh, bagaimana kalau Len atau Rin sampai menemukannya? Ck, pulang sekolah kubakar habis seluruh koleksinya!"

"Mungkin dia akan mengunci _freezer_ selama musim panas, kau tahu, seperti dia mengunci kulkas _sake_ karena Meiko tempo hari." imbuhku sambil tertawa, Kaito cemberut lucu, sepertinya dia membayangkan nasib seluruh eskrim-eskrimnya yang dia beli kemarin waktu diskonan supermarket di dalam sana, jika itu semua benar terjadi.

Hanya Yuma di sini yang tidak nyambung dengan topik pembicaraan seputar Gakkupou House, dia diam saja dari tadi menonton. Matanya bergantian melirikku dan Kaito. Benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sedang kami bicarakan.

"Kamui- _jii_ , pemilik Gakkupou House. Dia punya kebiasaan 'unik' yang harus kami sembunyikan dari penghuni termuda di rumah," ucapku menjelaskan. Yuma mengangguk mengerti, lalu menyedok masuk es serutnya.

"Oh iya, kalian tinggal bersama ya?" entah mengapa pertanyaan Yuma yang ini terdengar vulgar di telingaku, "kemarin malam aku melihatmu di Gakkupou House, Shion- _san_!"

"Iya betul, bahkan kami pernah me... uhmph!" aku langsung menyumpal mulut Kaito dengan sesendok makan penuh es serut. Meski kecil kemungkinan dia mengatakan hal itu, bukan tidak mungkin pria berambut biru ini mengatakan semua hal. Lihat saja gelagat cemburu yang menguar darinya sejak kemarin.

"A-ah, jangan dengarkan dia Yuma- _san_!" aku tertawa canggung.

"Miku, Kaito," Luka dan Taito menghampiri meja kami bertiga bersama makanan mereka, "boleh kami bergabung? Semua tempat sudah penuh!"

"Tentu saja _senpai_!"

Setidaknya dengan kedatangan mereka berdua, Yuma semakin canggung untuk bertanya lebih jauh tentang Gakkupou House. Bukannya ge-er sih, tapi dilihat dari gelagatnya dia seperti menyukaiku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ini musim panas loh! Dan siang ini Mikuo Hatsune pergi begitu saja bersama Lily, setelah terus menerorku dengan rentetan sms yang isinya menyuruhku cepat-cepat pulang. Jangan bercanda!

Kipas bekas yang baru dikeluarkan Kamui dari gudang berguna sekali di ruang keluarga. Aku, Kaito, Len, Rin, Luka, Kamui, dan Meiko (perusahaan percetakan tempatnya bekerja sedang berulang tahun hari ini, jadi wanita itu pulang cepat) berjejer menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi dari kipas yang menggeleng-geleng.

Semua menikmatinya sampai pak tua hentai di jajaran kedua sebelah sana membuka kedua ketiak jabrignya dan aroma semerbak yang menusuk langsung meracuni kami semua. Wanita berambut pendek yang paling ujung menjitaknya keras-keras. Dan saat itulah, bell Gakkupou House kembali berbunyi.

"Oh, Gumi- _chan_ , ada apa?" aku yang membuka pintu, langsung mengisyaratkan padanya untuk masuk. Len Kagamine sudah menahan senyum dari tadi.

"Tidak _Nee_ - _chan_ , aku hanya ingin memberikan selebaran ini. Dari ketua RT. Masih ada banyak yang harus kubagikan, aku permisi!"

"Baiklah, terimakasih.." kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Gumi- _chan_ tunggu, aku akan mengantarmu!" Len langsung mengganti sandal rumah dengan sandal biasa, mengejar si gadis berambut limau keluar.

Aku membaca pamflet pemberian Gumi dengan seksama. Isinya pemberitahuan gawat darurat kepada seluruh warga Tokyo barat, bahwa seorang penjahat seksual gila baru saja lepas dari penjara. Astaga.

"Ini mengerikan!" komentar Luka, lembar pamflet itu sedang berkeliling dari tangan ke tangan di ruang keluarga.

"Semua warga harus berhati-hati, terutama wanita dan anak-anak," Rin membaca isi pengumuman itu, ".. dan juga pria berpenampilan menarik."

Semua orang langsung melirik Kaito. Dan kata "kenapa harus aku?" adalah respon terbaik dari laki-laki yang tidak pernah berkaca dan tidak pernah merasa kalau dirinya memang tampan dan menarik lawan jenis. Tidak menutup kemungkinan sih, kalau orang-orang 'menyimpang' juga tidak tertarik.

"Dasar tidak pernah peka," komentar Meiko, semua orang kecuali Kaito langsung mengiyakan. "Tapi orang aneh seperti apa yang menginginkan perempuan, anak-anak, dan juga laki-laki tampan?"

"Setahuku di Kyoto, pernah ada kejadian juga pelecehan pada perempuan dewasa saja. Tidak pernah ada yang mau memperkosa laki-laki," komentarku, "dan pak tua ini patut dicurigai."

"Enak saja! Aku hanya berminat pada wanita dewasa berdada besar," Kamui mengatakan itu dengan keras, tentu aku langsung bersedekap. "Er... _gomenne_ Miku- _chan_ , tapi sudah kubilang punyamu itu.. adaw!"

"Bisa tidak kau jaga ucapan jorokmu itu _Jii_ - _chan_!" Luka, Meiko, Rin, dan Kaito meneriakinya selesai menjitaknya beramai-ramai.

"Ciri-cirinya, um," Luka mengalihkan pembicaraan kembali pada pamflet. "Berbadan gemuk, rambut kusut, pirang, jorok, bau... astaga, sampai mendetail segala!"

"Jelas sekali kalau orang yang membuat ini sangat benci si pelaku," komentar Meiko, Luka mengamini.

"Pokoknya kita semua harus berhati-hati selama musim panas ini!" putus Kamui.

Aku sih setuju saja tapi, "kalau saja orang _hentai_ itu cepat ditangkap dan dikembalikan ke penjara, bukannya itu lebih baik?"

"Kau punya rencana, Miku?" aku menanggapi pertanyaan Kaito dengan mengangguk.

"Dari hasil analisa dan perhitunganku, juga data-data dari berita, dan gosip tetangga sepanjang hari ini, kemungkinan besar orang ini ada di stasiun kereta bawah tanah besok." Kataku, "terutama di jam-jam sepi, pagi dan sore hari."

"Meiko," Kamui langsung serius, dan wajahnya dua kali lebih menyeramkan saat ini, "mulai besok aku akan mengantarmu sampai kantor. Tidak ada penolakan!"

"Tapi sore ini juga, kalau perhitunganku ini tidak meleset, kita bisa langsung menangkapnya!"

"Hee, benarkah?!" Kaito, Kamui, Luka, Meiko, dan Rin kompak.

"Ya, aku hanya butuh laptop Luka-chan, termasuk baterai dan powerbank, dan juga.." aku menyeringai licik, "koneksi internet kuat dan gratis."

"Yosh, kalau begitu kita ke restoran Vocaloid sekarang!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

AN: Ini adalah chapter permulaan dari chapter special, nggak menutup kemungkinan akan ada banyak kisah percintaan pisitan di depan. Aku berusaha yang terbaik. Senang rasanya bikin Kaito cemburu, ahahaha...

Makasih banyak buat readers, reviewers, followers, favoriters, dan kalian semua pokoknya aku mengucapkan tengkiyu somaceh. Selamat mengerjakan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalani, jangan lupa do'akan aku yaa! *kechuu*

Intinya, semoga suka chapter ini.

Jaa ne!

...

CN SCARLET

Tinggalkan review?


	12. Chapter 12

Cost Catch Love

[Go go Summer!]

Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation

CN Scarlet

[Friendship, Humor, Romance]

.

.

.

.

.

Hatsune Miku Point of View

.

.

.

"Masa-masa paling indah adalah masa-masa di sekolah.."

 _Dan semua akan indah pada waktunya!_

-Megurine Luka-

::

.

Musim panas tahun ini adalah musim panas pertamaku di Tokyo, sekaligus musim panas paling merepotkan yang pernah kualami seumur hidup. Siang yang meletup-letup memaksaku berfikir keras untuk meretas database milik kepolisian yang sistem keamanannya ketat bukan main, tanpa boleh terdeteksi jaringan mereka. Awalnya aku menggunakan akses warga sipil, tapi sialnya, informasi yang aku dapatkan tidak sedetail yang diharapkan.

Meiko Sakine bernyanyi di teater restoran Vocaloid untuk menarik perhatian para pengunjung yang banyak itu selama aku belum selesai memakai akses. Rin dan Len Kagamine berjaga di sekitarku. Untunglah aku berhasil melakukan semuanya dengan rapi setelah Meiko menghabiskan lagu ketiga.

Sorenya masih panas namun tidak sepanas siang. Ini adalah rencana yang dihasilkan setelah perdebatan panjang para penghuni Gakkupou House, Kamui sampai menelpon Lily untuk meminjam beberapa kostum seksi, dan di sinilah kami semua.

Lorong paling sepi stasiun kereta bawah tanah, sebelum jam pulang kerja, seorang wanita berambut ungu panjang berbando pink dengan riasan manis dan memakai pakaian seksi dengan bahu tertutup, rok pink berlipit-lipit tujuh belas centimeter diatas lutut dengan _heels_ dan _stocking_ _babydoll_ berjalan sambil menelpon. Dia terus berjalan, lalu duduk pada salah satu kursi panjang.

"Hallo sayang, aku sudah sampai di stasiun. Iya sayang, iya, aku sudah duduk di sini, kapan kamu datang, ohh?" wanita itu melihat cermin, masih menelpon, dia memastikan riasannya masih bagus. Dadanya yang sebesar milik Meiko, berguncang setiap dia melakukan pergerakan. "Ah baguslah, aku menunggumu! Bye, muah!"

Aku, Rin dan Meiko nyaris muntah melihat tingkah 'wanita' cantik itu dari CCTV. Paman-paman penjaga di stasiun sedang istirahat sekarang, makan mie udon buatan Gakkupou House aka sogokan, sedangkan kami bertiga berjaga di sini.

Seorang mencurigakan terlihat! Mengendap-endap lalu duduk di sebelah 'gadis' bersurai ungu. Gadis itu menyadarinya, hendak menerkam si pria aneh kemudian ...

"Tahan dulu!" kataku melalui microphone, langsung tersambung pada earphone yang terselip di telinganya. 'Gadis' kami menahan diri.

Rin Kagamine, seperti itulah rupanya dengan rambut kuning sebahu dan pita _pink_ senada dengan tanktop hello kitty dibalut oleh cardigan rajutan _Harazuku_ dan celana _denim_ seperempat kaki yang menampakkan kaki jenjangnya yang hanya mengenakan sepatu kets pink dan kaos kaki pendek. Masuk dengan ceria, mendengarkan 'lagu' dari earphone putih. Pria aneh di sebelah si 'gadis' ungu langsung pindah haluan.

"Wow," Rin Kagamine yang sesungguhnya, berkomentar di sebelahku. Yeps, yang disana adalah saudaranya, Len Kagamine dengan rambut tanpa kuncir kuda. Sedangkan gadis berambut ungu itu Kamui Gakupo, yang di- _make_ _over_ Meiko.

"Tetap bertahan, Len. Bergerak mendekat ke arah Kamui- _jii_. Aku yakin sembilan puluh persen kalau si brengsek ini tidak sendiri." gumamku. Dan benar saja, seorang lagi pria aneh keluar dari tempat gelap.

"Oke, sekarang Kaito Shion, bergabunglah!"

Kaito masuk dengan setelan _cool a la_ anak-anak _punk_ jalanan Harazuku. Kemeja kotak-kotak yang dua kancing teratasnya terbuka, celana _denim_ dengan rantai besar di samping kiri, dan topi yang menyembunyikan earphone _wirelles_ di salah satu telinganya. Aku sempat menahan nafas ketika melihatnya yang sekeren itu saat dia menampakkan diri di pintu Gakkupou House.

Aku tidak berbohong, dia sangat seksi!

"Miku, kau mimisan!" aku kaget dan langsung menyentuh lubang hidung, dan tidak mendapati adanya darah di sana. Sialan! Meiko mengerjaiku.

"Lihat, orang aneh lain datang!" Rin mengintrupsi, benar saja dua orang kurus pirang keluar dari celah sempit. Kaito, Len, dan Kamui menunggu komando dariku.

"Meiko- _san_ , terus awasi dari sini lalu hubungi polisi setelah lima menit dari sekarang. Ayo Rin, kita cari bantuan paman-paman penjaga!" kataku sembari bergegas ke ruang sebelah bersama gadis Kagamine itu, "Kamui- _jii_ , Kaito, Len, terus goda mereka sampai lengah!"

Aku bersembunyi di sebelah mesin penjual minuman dekat dengan pintu _staff_ _only_ tempatku keluar tadi. Kuakui akting mereka bertiga sangat bagus. Masih waspada, aku menghitung setiap momentum dan kesempatan. Setiap satu langkah yang diambil keempat penjahat itu, aku menghitung mundur satu. "Luka- _chan_ , bersiaplah!"

"Roger!"

Ini semakin persis saja dengan film laga kesukaan ayah dan Mikuo, aku mengeluarkan pistol tiup dari bambu berisi jarum mading yang telah dilumuri racun tarantula. Masih menghitung mundur, tiga..

Bajingan pertama menyentuh pakaian Len Kagamine.

Dua..

Bajingan lainnya menyentuh dagu Kamui,

Satu..

"Huh!" kutiup cepat senjataku, dan peluru jarum itu sukses menancap bajingan kurus yang hendak menyentuh bokong Kaito. Orang itu langsung tumbang. Tiga bajingan lain langsung mencari keberadaanku, si _sniper_.

"Tembak Luka!" kataku, satu orang tambun dekat Kamui tumbang. Sisa dua lagi, sial! Mereka melihatku dan langsung menuju kemari. "Kamui, Kaito, pukul syaraf belakang orang dua orang yang mendekat kearahku!"

BRAAAKK...

Keduanya langsung tumbang, Kamui menotok punggung kedua bajingan itu secara cepat. Satu meter ke arahku. Nyaris saja. Tapi kini mereka semua sudah terkapar tidak berdaya, sekarang. Kamui dan Kaito segera menggusur dan mengikat mereka semua di pojok. Aku masih waspada.

"Tetap pasang _earphone_ kalian. Nanti aku akan meminta bantuan!"

Ada siluet jingga berkeliaran di sekitar kereta, aku segera berlari mengejar. Dari data yang aku telusuri, orang terakhir ini adalah seorang gay sejati, jadi aku tidak perlu khawatir dia akan macam-macam padaku.

"Miku, kau dimana?" suara Kaito terdengar panik, sial! Kalau dia ikutan mengejar aku yang kesulitan. "Bodoh! Jangan bergerak sendirian! Kau..." sambungan terputus.

"Kaito..." aku berusaha kembali memanggilnya, berharap hipotensaku meleset kali ini. Kumohon Tuhan...

"Kaito, jawab aku! Kaito, apapun yang terjadi jangan bergerak dari tempatmu!"

Aku berlari melewati dua gerbong kereta tanpa penumpang ini. Lima menit lagi, lima menit lagi kereta ini akan bergerak menuju Osaka. Aku harus bisa menemukan penjahat ini sebelum lima menit. Atau aku harus membuat kereta ini terlambat.

"Hai Miku- _chan_ ," aku menoleh cepat. Kedua mataku terbelalak tidak percaya, sial, lagi-lagi perkiraanku tepat! Kaito berada dalam keadaan terkunci. Dalam pelukan seorang gay, mo, aku tidak terima ini. "Mencari pria tampan nan menggoda ini, sayang?"

"Lepaskan dia!"

"Siapa namamu babe, Kaito ya?" singkirkan tangan kotormu dari tubuhnya, brengsek! Batinku berteriak tidak terima saat tangan pria berambut mangkok dengan pakaian ketat serba hijau itu menggerayang kedalam pakaian Kaito Shion. Aku. Tidak. Terima.

"Miku..." setetes air mata dan peluh menetes di pipi Kaito yang memerah. Gay brengsek, dia sudah membuat Kaito terangsang dengan menyentuh titik-titik sensitif yang hanya diketahui pria. Sial, dia maho berpengalaman!

"Brengsek, kubilang lepaskan dia!" aku berteriak lepas kendali. Rencana yang beberapa detik yang lalu kususun berantakkan sudah. Kini aku bertindak nekat dengan melangkah cepat mendekati mereka.

" _Stop it girl_! Atau akan kubuka celana si tampan ini dan membuatnya tegang dihadapanmu, heh?" tantangnya, langkahku kian bergetar tapi aku harus tetap bisa mendekat. Dilihat dari manapun orang ini tidak membawa senjata apapun (bajunya hijau dan ketat sekali), jika aku berhasil mendekat dan menembaknya dengan satu peluru jarum tersisa maka semuanya selesai.

"Coba saja," tantangku, jarak kami sudah tiga meter. Aku masih melangkah sedangkan Kaito menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Percayalah padaku Kaito- _kun_ , ini adalah taruhan terbesarku seumur hidup dan aku bersumpah tidak akan kalah dari sampah masyarakat seperti dia!

" _Nee_ Kaito- _kun_ , kita sudah sering tidur bersama jadi aku sudah biasa. Tak apa kan?"

 _Shit_! Memang bukan bohong kalau selama ini aku dan Kaito sering tidur bareng, tapi hanya sebatas tidur. Memejamkan mata dan pergi ke alam mimpi. Tak lebih. Aku melangkah, dua meter lagi dan si gay akan membuka betulan resleting celana pria berambut biru itu. Wajahku merona.

BRAG!

Aku segera memegang tiang, kereta ini bergoncang lalu melaju dengan cepat. Pintu antar gerbong langsung terkunci secara otomatis, ini menjadi keuntunganku, karena pria gay berambut mangkok itu tidak bisa pergi kemanapun. Kereta ini akan terus melaju sesuai jadwal sampai di Osaka.

"Hei, kenapa kau tidak jadi membuka celananya?"

Ini gila tapi aku memerankannya dengan baik, aku mengetik pesan singkat pada Kamui untuk segera menghubungi kepolisian Osaka sementara pria gay ini membelai-belai seluruh tubuh Kaito yang bisa digapainya sesuka hati. Peganganku pada pistol tiup berisi jarum dengan racun tarantula ini semakin menguat.

"Hiks... aah.. hiks.."

Isakkan itu memang membuatku goyah, namun aku berusaha keras untuk kuat. Maju selangkah lagi dan... BREEETT...

Kancing-kancing dari kemeja Kaito berjatuhan di lantai kereta, lelaki itu sedikit condong kearah lain sehingga aku bisa memanfaatkan sedikit celah untuk menembak ke arah leher si gay. Dan aku tidak akan membuang kesempatan itu.

"Huh!"

Cleb!

"Sial!" maho berambut mangkok dan berbaju hijau itu meraba lehernya yang sedikit berdarah, jarum itu menempel sangat dalam karena aku menembak dengan jarak dua meter. Tidak kena bagian nadi, dia tidak akan mati, tapi aku yakin racunnya mengalir menuju syaraf otak dengan cepat. Yup, si gay langsung tumbang!

Kaito Shion yang dalam keadaan terguncang itu meringkuk di lantai, aku langsung mengikat kedua tangan dan kaki si maho pada tiang kursi yang paling dekat dengannya. Tak lupa, kucabut kembali jarum itu dan kukembalikan pada pistol tiupku. Luka kecil di lehernya akan sembuh sendiri setelah kami tiba di Osaka.

Jika di Odaiba lelaki itu memelukku, sekarang giliran aku yang memeluk Kaito. Bisa aku dengar degup jantungnya dari sini, aku terus mengelus-elus punggungnya supaya dia cepat sadar dan rileks. " _Gomen... gomen... gomen_..."

Ini salahku, ini salahku, ini salahku.

Kalau aku tidak gegabah, kalau aku sedikit lebih kuat, kalau aku sedikit lebih cepat Kaito tidak harus mengalami ini semua. Aku sungguh menyesal. Kata maaf terus terucap dari mulutku diiringi air mata. Setetes awalnya, kemudian aku jadi menangis beneran.

"Miku..."

Lengan kekar itu membungkus tubuh rampingku. Kurasakan hembusan nafasnya yang teratur di tengkukku, dia menghela nafas lalu benar-benar membenamkan kepalanya di sana. Sebelah tangannya mengelus kepalaku dan menggeser tubuhnya hingga kepalaku menyandar di pundaknya yang lebar. "Aku tidak apa, jangan menangis.." bisiknya.

Kereta perlahan berhenti. Pintu-pintu gerbong terbuka secara otomatis, dan sekumpulan laki-laki dengan pakaian biru berbondong-bondong memasuki gerbong. Para penumpang yang menempel di kaca gerbong sebelah dibubarkan paksa, wajahku langsung memerah. Astaga, bodohnya aku, ternyata kami tidak sendiri.

"Oh ya, kita dimana sekarang?"

"Osaka. Keretanya maju tepat ketika kau_" seseorang menginterupsi jawabanku.

"Taichou, saya menemukan pasangan mesum di sini, apakah harus sekalian diborgol juga?"

 _Shit_!

Aku segera mendorong tubuh Kaito tapi lelaki itu malah semakin erat memelukku.

"Hei kalia...hah, Kaito?" itu pasti suara kapten polisi Osaka, tidak aneh beliau ikut kemari karena penjahat yang tadi kuikat di tiang kursi itu termasuk 'berbahaya'. Namun dengan posisi kami sekarang aku lebih gugup lagi. Terlebih beliau mengenal pria yang memelukku ini.

" _Tadaima_ ," ucap Kaito, aku menggerutu dalam hati. Dia menambahkan...

"Papa.."

Oh Tuhan, kumohon, buat aku menghilang sekarang juga!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Makasih banyak buat readers, reviewers, followers, favoriters, dan kalian semua pokoknya aku mengucapkan tengkiyu somaceh. Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri bagi yang menjalani, mohon maafkan segala kesalahan aku yaa! *kechuu*

Intinya, semoga suka chapter ini.

Jaa ne!

...

CN SCARLET

Tinggalkan review?


	13. Chapter 13

Cost Catch Love

[Shion's Familly]

Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation

CN Scarlet

[Friendship, Humor, Romance]

.

.

.

.

.

Hatsune Miku Point of View

.

.

.

"Masa-masa paling indah adalah masa-masa di sekolah.."

Bagiku, masa-masa ini semakin aneh saja.

::

.

" _Check_ _math_!"

Ini adalah kemenangan telakku yang ke-5 kalinya dalam permainan _shogi_ melawan sang ketua kepolisian Osaka, ayahnya Kaito. Angin malam di musim panas terasa sejuk disini, tidak seperti Tokyo.

Memang pertama kalinya aku ke daerah sini, tapi aku merasa seperti pulang ke Kyoto. Di Osaka, para penduduknya yang tidak terlalu padat masih memegang tradisi Jepang kuno sekalipun tidak sedikit bangunan modern di sepanjang jalan. Para penghuninya, terutama wanita, masih banyak yang mengenakan _yukata_.

"Kau hebat nak, mari kita bermain sekali lagi!" kata paman berambut biru itu sambil menyusun kembali bidak dalam papan. Paman berkumis yang tidak mau kalah. Ghezzz, tahu begini mending tadi aku mengalah saja. "Oh ya, jadi Miku- _chan_ sudah berapa lama menjalin hubungan dengan Kaito?"

Kaito Shion yang sudah berganti pakaian dengan _yukata_ biru tua (aku berfantasi tentang bagaimana bentuknya saat mengenakan _hakama_ ), datang membawa _ocha_ panas dan _tempura_ rumput laut. Paman itu sudah memajukan bidak kecil dan aku juga demikian, langkah keduanya beliau memajukan kuda. Pria biru yang lebih muda dan setahun lebih tua dariku itu memutuskan untuk duduk menonton diantara aku dan ayahnya.

" _Sumimasen_?" whut? S-siapa yang bilang padanya kalau kami punya hubungan spesial?

"Taito, Akaito, Nigaito, Kikaito, dan Kaiko yang cerita. Katanya Miku-chan juga merawat anak ini seharian sewaktu sakit, benarkah itu?"

Wajahku langsung memerah. Terbayang bagaimana hebohnya kelima anak-anak Shion itu bercerita juga 'rempah-rempah' yang mereka masukan.

Aku memblokir raja di pojok kanan dan beliau harus kembali membuat rencana. Beruntung lampu di rumah tradisional ini temaram, jadi siapapun takkan sadar aku gugup. Paman itu mengangkat kuda satunya lagi ke pojok kiri. Aku masih belum menjawab dan masih fokus pada permainanku.

" _Chek_ _math_!" batinku bersorak melihat peluang dalam lima langkah kedepan jika kumulai dengan memajukan ratu, tapi aku lebih memilih memakan bidak kecil paman. Mengalah sedikit Miku, atau permainan _shogi_ ini takkan selesai sampai pagi. Batinku menyemangati.

"Hati-hati ayah, dia itu otaknya lebih mengerikan dari _Albert_ _Einstein_. Kau akan kalah dengan cepat!" komentar Kaito, aku langsung menggerutu dalam hati. Itu pujian atau sindiran sih? Batinku.

"Aku sudah kalah lima kali tau, jadi lihat dan diamlah. Kami sedang konsentrasi sekarang!"

Giliran Kaito yang mengerucut. Oh lihat itu, imut sekali!

"Maaf paman, bisa kau pindahkan patih hitammu di depan bidakku?" paman itu dan Kaito langsung melirikku, seperti mereka bertanya mengapa aku memberi _clue_. Tapi kotak itu akhirnya berpindah juga, aku langsung memajukan bidak di depan raja. "Sekarang anda bisa memindahkan ratu anda lima langkah ke depan..." beliau menurut lagi.

" _Chek_ _math_ , paman, anda menang. Aku menyerah sekarang!"

Paman itu tertawa terbahak-bahak sekarang. Aku dan Kaito hanya bisa melongo melihatnya sembari memakan cemilan dan meminum _ocha_. "Maafkan aku, tapi kau mengingatkanku pada anak kecil menggemaskan sewaktu aku magang di Kyoto dulu. Dia sama jeniusnya sepertimu!"

"Ayah sudah sangat sering menceritakannya, tolong jangan lagi.." Kaito mundur ke sebelahku, jadi mudah untuk berbisik padaku "dia selalu menceritakan anak Kyoto yang jenius itu setiap aku nakal atau mendapatkan nilai dibawah seratus sejak hari itu. Aku sudah sangat bosan mendengarnya!"

Aku tertegun mendengar penuturan kedua lelaki di depanku. Ingatanku langsung berputar pada masa lalu, kemudian menemukan sejarah pertama kalinya aku berurusan dengan kepolisian dan berhasil mengelak. Itu sudah sangat lama. Delapan tahun ke belakang. Jangan-jangan...

"Paman, apa kau dulu polisi yang banyak bertanya pada anak kecil itu?" tanyaku, memastikan kalau firasatku salah. Beliau menerawang.

"Um, ya... tapi dia menjawab semua pertanyaanku dengan bahasa anak-anaknya yang lucu, logis, dan juga terlalu betul untuk anak seusianya."

Aku meneguk ludah susah-susah, "a-apa paman juga memberinya permen, dan apa anak itu punya kakak laki-laki?"

"Ya, ayah memberinya permen dan camilan. Katanya dia juga punya kakak laki-laki yang sudah seumur Len dan Rin waktu itu, dan, anak kecil itu gemuk menggemaskan. Ayah punya satu fotonya di laci. Kau mau lihat?" cerocos Kaito dengan tampang bete.

"Kau marah Kaito- _kun_? Padahal aku hanya memastikan saja. Dan ternyata firasatku benar..." aku menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan, badanku membungkuk hormat pada pria paruh baya itu.

"Paman, senang bertemu denganmu lagi."

Kaito langsung mundur kearah ayahnya, mereka berdua menunjuk bersamaan. Sambil berteriak "j-jadi kau anak itu?" dan aku hanya tersenyum. Suara teriakan lain muncul dari pintu masuk, Kaito langsung beranjak pergi kesana. Ibunya datang.

Dari cerita yang pernah kudengar dari Kamui, katanya, Kaito itu sepupu jauh Meiko. Ayahnya Kaito menikah dengan salah satu putri dari keluarga bangsawan Sakine. Aku sempat membayangkan bagaimana rupanya, dan betul saja, beliau agak mirip Meiko.

"Loh, itu bukankah Miku- _chan_?"

Aku langsung memberi hormat padanya. "Astaga, tak perlu sungkan pada mama nak! Kami sudah menonton aksi lagamu dalam berita sore tadi. Menangkap buronan pelecehan. Kau sangat hebat!"

"Tapi bibi_"

"Mama, panggil saja mama. Ya ampun, ternyata benar yang dikatakan lima orang sepupumu itu Kaito- _chan_ , dia sangat manis!" beliau mengoper barang-barang belanjaannya pada tangan para pria, lalu merangkulku. Aku berusaha menahan tawa mendengar bagaimana ibunya memanggil Kaito tadi.

"Ayo Miku- _chan_ , kau harus ikut denganku. Astaga, para pria memang tidak mengerti _gaya_!" gerutunya, lalu menyeretku masuk ke dalam kamar utama. Aku tahu karena ukurannya sama seperti ukuran ruang keluarga di Gakkupou House. Luas dan komplit.

Aku menurut saja didudukkan dikasur oleh wanita berambut cokelat yang kini membongkar isi lemari. Sebuah kimono sutera indah berwarna peach dengan motif lily biru keluar, diukurkan kearahku lalu dia kembalikan ke tempatnya. Terus begitu sampai pada kimono biru navi dengan motif kupu-kupu dan juga huruf kaligrafi kanji ' _Shion'_ dibelakangnya.

"Nah, sekarang coba kau ganti _yukata_ itu dengan _kimono_ ini. Ayo-ayo, aku akan membantumu memakai _obi_ -nya!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Woooooww..."

Akaito, Kikaito dan Kaiko langsung datang bergerombol kemari begitu aku selesai didandani mama (beliau sendiri yang tidak mau dipanggil bibi, katanya aku bukan kekasih salah satu dari sepupu Kaito). Ayahnya Kaito sedang berada di toilet karena panggilan alam. Sedangkan Kaito sendiri sedang 'didandani' oleh ibunya di dalam.

Kimono warna _navi_ dengan motif kupu-kupu emas dan lambang keluarga Shion yang kukenakan ini sangat nyaman dan sejuk. Mama menata rambutku dengan menyanggulnya dan menambahkan konde giok berbentuk kepala naga, sebuah _kanzashi_ , juga anting-anting. Beliau juga memoleskan sedikit _make_ _up_ dan melarangku untuk bercermin atau menghapusnya. Entah mengapa aku jadi membayangkan wajah Kamui- _jii_ ketika beliau memoleskan lipstik merah, serupa dengan yang dipakaikan Meiko pada sang pemilik Gakkupou House.

"Kau tampak terlihat cantik Miku- _nee_!" Kaiko sangat antusias dalam gendongan Kikaito, aku hanya tersenyum.

"Kaito sungguh harus diperiksa ke psikiater kalau sampai tidak tertarik padamu, Miku- _chan_!" goda Kikaito, aku terkekeh.

"Kalau anak itu tak mau denganmu, menikah saja denganku Miku- _chan_!" ucap Akaito tiba-tiba. Dia seumuran dengan Kaito, juga agak mirip, hanya rambutnya saja berwarna merah seperti apel putri salju.

"Tidak, dia menantuku. Menyingkirlah kalian semua!" gerutu mamanya Kaito, keluar dari kamar Kaito. Anak-anak itu mengeluh panjang.

"Kau tidak asik bibi!"

"Biarkan saja, dasar bodoh! Jangan berharap kalian akan merebutnya dariku, terutama kau Akaito- _kun_ , kutendang bokongmu kalau kau berani mengambil Miku- _chan_ dari sepupumu sendiri." beliau marah, pura-pura marah. Akaito memprotes ucapan mama dengan cerocosan beruntun, kemudian kami tertawa bersama.

"Kaito- _chan_ , sedang apa kau disana terus? Cepat kemari!"

"Mama!"

Kaito Shion menampakkan diri dengan _hakama_ _navi_ dan _obi_ yang sangat keren. Rambutnya dibiarkan acak-acakan seperti beberapa jam yang lalu, hanya saja ada sedikit perubahan pada warna wajah tirus semulus porselennya. "Aku sudah besar, jangan panggil aku dengan _suffix_ menjijikan itu!" gerutuan pemuda berambut azure itu sungguh merusak penampilan kerennya.

"Kau..." aku ingin berkomentar, memuji penampilannya, tapi aku malah bilang "terlihat seperti Kamui- _jiichan_. Hmf.."lalu harus menahan tawa. Kaito ber _hakama_ itu melirikku sekilat, membuang muka lalu membalas tak kalah menyebalkan.

"Kau sendiri Miku, apa-apaan dandananmu itu? hapus sana! Bibirmu seperti pantat kukang, hahaha..."

"Mou, katakan itu sekali lagi? kucakar kau!" batinku, kalau ini bukan di rumah keluarga Kaito, habislah dia. Aku hanya menatap sebal kearahnya. Tapi kalau diperhatikan ya, ucapannya itu penuh dengan kebohongan. Lihat saja pipinya bersemu lucu begitu.

"Kaito benar-benar harus kita kirim ke psikiater!"

"Iya, Miku- _nee_ cantik begitu masa disamakan sama pantat apa tadi? Ah ya itulah pokoknya, apa Kaito- _niichan_ homo?"

"Sudahlah Miku- _chan_ , menikah saja denganku!"

"SUDAH KALIAN PERGI SANA!"

Komentar-komentar dari para sepupu membuat beberapa sudut siku-siku mucul di jidat Kaito Shion. Kikaito, Akaito dan Kaiko saling berbisik namun masih bisa kami dengar dengan sangat jelas. Mereka berempat lalu main kejar-kejaran mengelilingi koridor. Aku tak bisa untuk tidak bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah konyol mereka semua. Ngomong-ngomong, orang tua Kaito menghilang kemana ya?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam ini kebetulan ada festival musim panas desa tak jauh dari rumah keluarga Shion. Kaiko yang pertama ribut minta ke sana, kemudian Akaito dan Kikaito antusias menyeretku dan Kaito ikut serta. Aku menemukan tuan dan nyonya Shion tengah memakan _dango_ tusuk dalam salah satu kedai.

"Nih, belikan makanan untukmu dan Miku- _chan_. bersenang-senanglah sana!" kata mama pada Kaito, sembari memberinya beberapa uang recehan. Pria berambut biru dengan pakaian _couple_ -an bersamaku, langsung menarikku berkeliling.

Kalau ini Tokyo, segitu bisa beli seporsi sup _miso_ , dan harus cuci piring sampai kedai tutup. Tapi di Osaka lain lagi. Kami berdua jajan dari satu kedai ke kedai lainnya sampai kenyang dan uang itu baru habis setengahnya. Mikuo Hatsune pasti betah di sini. Pikirku.

"Maaf Shion- _san_ , sudah habis.." kata paman penjual itu dan Kaito mengeluh. Kau tahu, aku diajak berkeliling untuk menemukan satu-satunya penjual eskrim di festival ini. Sudah begitu bentuk eskrimnya tidak lazim lagi. Untung sudah habis. _Nice_ paman!

"Kenapa harus habis sih, padahal aku penasaran rasanya!" gerutu Kaito sembari menghempaskan pantatnya di rerumputan. Aku ikut duduk di sebelahnya. Memandang pantulan cahaya dari sungai yang beriak indah.

"Ih, kau tidak geli dengan bentuk eskrimnya?" tanyaku sembari memakan _takoyaki_ yang tadi dibelikan Kaito. Rasanya berbeda dengan yang biasa aku beli di Kyoto.

"Memang kenapa? Bentuknya 'kan seperti menara Tokyo."

Dasar tidak peka, bodoh lagi, memangnya menara Tokyo ujungnya bundar? Sudah jelas bentuknya 'mengerikan' begitu. Aku menyernyit saat melihat beberapa anak polos menjilati eskrim tak lazim yang diinginkan Kaito melintas. "Setidaknya, aku benar-benar bersyukur kau tidak jadi beli... hei!"

"Kau ini, aku sudah berjuang seharian menangkap bajingan-bajingan yang... lupakan!" Kaito kembali mencomot satu, lalu lanjut menggerutu "sampai tersesat ke rumahku sendiri, memang ini salah siapa?"

"Iya iya, aku mengaku salah. Aku tidak akan menyalahkanmu yang waktu itu menyusulku, lalu tertangkap oleh salah satu yang jelek, sampai rencanaku berantakkan, sungguh itu salahku. Kau puas?" jawabku, hendak mencomot _takoyaki_ lain tapi yang terakhir baru dicomot Kaito. "Hei.. Kau amph.."

"Diam dan makan!" Kaito menyuapkan setengah takoyaki yang barusan dia gigit ke mulutku, wajahku langsung memerah. Ciuman tak langsung. Ugh, bikin greget saja.

Kaito sedang membuka bungkus karton kue ikan mas ketika handphone milikku berteriak hebat. Nama Mikuo Hatsune tertera pada layar, aku menyernyit heran. Tidak biasanya aniki menelpon. "Halo?"

"Hei _imouto_ , aku dan Lily sedang ada di festival nih. Besok dia pulang ke Gakkupou House, kau mau pesan apa, biar sekalian kutitip."

" _Aniki_ , kau mengganggu saja!" aku mencuri kue dari tangan Kaito, lalu memakannya sambil bilang "lagipula kemungkinan besok aku juga tidak ada di sana. Tak usah belikan apapun, _Niisan_ , cukup satu boneka beruang saja kalau disana ada yang jual."

"Euh, dasar merepotkan!" hei, siapa tadi yang menawari dibelikan oleh-oleh? Dasar Mikuo. "Nee Miku, apa kau sedang bersama pria berambut biru itu sekarang?" tanyanya, aku menyernyit heran. Tumben dia menanyakan Kaito.

"Hn, memangnya ada apa _Oniichan_?"

"Katakan padanya, kalau aku sedang melihat kepala polisi Osaka bersama gadis berambut _teal_ di pinggir sungai. Mungkin itu selingkuhannya. Kudengar dari Lily, ibunya Kaito itu dulunya bermarga Sakine, dan semua anggota keluarga Sakine berambut coklat." Mikuo- _nii_ mengambil nafas, "tapi kok dia pakai yukata dengan lambang keluarga, apa paman itu menikah lagi ya?"

Deg.

"Ada apa Miku?" tanya Kaito, ditangannya masih ada seperempat kue ikan yang langsung dihabiskan.

"Apapun yang terjadi, jangan berani menoleh!" bisikku.

"Shion- _san_!"

JEDDERRR...

Dan benar dugaanku, Mikuo Hatsune berada di sini. Baru saja menyapa orang di sebelahku dengan nama marganya. Aku semakin _sawan_. Menoleh patah-patah kearah kakak dan aktris pirang kamar sebelah, mengikuti gerak kaku Kaito. Kedua mata _turqoise_ itu terbelalak lebar. "M-Miku!"

"Halo Mikuo- _nii, genki ka_?"

Jika kemarin aku ingin menghilang karena tertangkap basah ayahnya Kaito, sekarang aku ingin mati saja. Sungguh, Mikuo Hatsune tidak akan habis bertanya malam ini untuk melampiaskan hasrat ingin tahunya.

Asal kalian tahu, kawan!

Dari dulu _aniki_ selalu merasa tersaingi olehku dalam setiap hal. Satu-satunya yang bisa dia banggakan adalah wajah tampan dan kekasih-kekasihnya, sedangkan itu kekuranganku dulu. Tapi sekarang ada Kaito, mungkin dia merasa takut kembali terdahului olehku yang notabene adiknya sendiri.

Haha, dasar Mikuo!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N ; "Terimakasih buat partisipan Cost Catch Love, baik itu sejak chapter satu maupun yang baca maraton. Hoho, aku senang banget liat fav, foll, review dari kalian minna! Arigato." Itu dariku, karena kalian aku jadi tambah bersemangat menulis chapter selanjutnya-selanjutnya, jangan pada bosen yaa. Aku sayang kalian para shipper KaiMi-MiKai, pokoknya Kaito x Miku.

Aku ini newbie di fandom ini, jadi, mohon bantuannya. Maafkan salah-salah kata dan lainnya. Eh, aku ada di facebook loh, hoho.. (aelah, siapa pula yang nanya? Abaikan,.)

Maaf kalau fic ini sering updet, kadang jarang, kadang ngareeeeet lama. Haraf maklum. Author kurang kerjaan. Ijasah maupun surat keterangan tamat belajar belum nongol dari sekolah, jadi, yah beginilah. Kadang aku ngenesh liat nakama udah pada kerja, lha aku? lamaran ditolak karena pakek surat kelulusan, jadi yaa...

Tuh kan jadi curhat.

Singkatnya, sampai bertemu chapter depan!

.

.

.

.

.

CN Scarlet


	14. Chapter 14

Cost Catch Love

[My First Date]

Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation

CN Scarlet

[Friendship, Humor, Romance]

.

.

.

.

.

Hatsune Miku Point of View

.

.

.

"Masa-masa paling indah adalah masa-masa di sekolah.."

Kurasa Mikuo- _nii_ berbohong tentang kalimat diatas.

::

.

"Paket!"

Seluruh penghuni Gakkupou House pagi ini mengerumuni seorang agen pengiriman paket yang datang pada Kamui. Ada obral besar-besaran dalam situs jual beli online beberapa hari yang lalu, mereka semua membeli barang setengah harga melalui akun milik Megurine Luka. Aku dan Kaito tidak ikutan karena sedang ada di Osaka waktu itu, tapi anehnya, ada paket juga untuk kami berdua.

"Kamui- _jii_ , Len membuka paket milikku!" adu Rin, kami sedang membuka paket bersama di ruang keluarga. Televisi besar menayangkan sekumulan beruang madu, acara kesukaan Kaito, mengingat hanya acara itu selain berita yang tampil ketika dia menguasai remot sendirian.

"Rin, kau 'kan sudah tahu paket milikku, setidaknya aku ingin tahu kau beli apa."

"Iya, tapi biarkan aku yang membukannya!"

Len dan Rin melakukan acara cubit-cubitan mereka tanpa ada yang melerai. Kamui masih asik dengan paketnya yang paling besar, kami penasaran apa isinya, dan ketika dia menarik perhatian para penghuni Gakkupou house, itu sekaligus melerai pertengkaran spele si kembar Kagamine.

"Ini benar-benar lebih besar dari deksripsi di situsnya!" Kamui terus mengatakan hal ini berulang kali setelah berhasil mengeluarkan aquarium kaca dari kardusnya. Ukurannya lebih besar dari televisi yang sedang menayangkan keluarga beruang madu.

"Kau mau simpan itu dimana, _Jii-chan_?" tanya Len dan Rin, kami semua mengangguk setuju.

Gakkupou House sudah lumayan ramai dengan lemari besar berisi ornamen-ornamen dan action figure di ruang tamu. Ruang keluarga sudah terisi lemari kecil dengan televisi besar, meja, dvd player, playstation, dan puluhan bingkai foto serta lukisan kaligrafi Gakupo. Begitu pula dengan ruang makan dan dapur. Bukan ide yang bagus jika kau menyarankan kamar mandi atau ruang mencuci.

"Kalau di kamarmu, Kamui?" tanya Meiko, pria berambut ungu itu menggeleng-geleng. Pasang disana akan mengancam keutuhan koleksi _hentai_ -nya.

"Bagaimana dengan lorong di sebelah tangga, jalan menuju keluar?" usul Luka, memang hanya disana ruang yang cukup di rumah ini. Ditambah sudah ada meja panjang dan juga colokan.

"Good idea, Kaito, bantu aku mengangkat benda ini ke sana. Miku dan Luka, bantu aku membereskan guci-guci di meja itu. Len dan Rin menangkap ikan mas pemberian Kaai Yuki di bak belakang, oh, sekalian tangkap juga oleh-oleh dari Osaka. Meiko-chan, tolong kau yang pasangkan suply air dari atas. Selangnya kugantung di tembok utara!"

Beberapa jam kemudian, kami tersenyum puas pada tiga ekor ikan mas koi yang menari-nari genit di dalam aquarium baru Kamui. Len dan Rin mencemplungkan dua action figure lumayan berat dari lemari di ruang tamu, bentuk anime laki-laki berambut azure dan anime perempuan seksi dengan rambut _teal_. Kamui ikut meramaikannya dengan membuat gelemgung buatan ditengah gunung-gunungan, lalu aku meletakkan foto kami semua ketika berlibur ke Odaiba dalam bingkai anti air dan menenggelamkannya serta.

"Kerja bagus anak-anak!"

"Yosh, kita lanjut buka paket!" seru Meiko, kami semua langsung bergerombol memasuki ruang keluarga. Beruang madu di televisi sudah berganti iklan komersial.

Meiko membeli sebuah boneka dengan musik ketika ditekan dadanya, sejenis dengan pesanan Rin. Hanya berbeda warna dan bentuk saja. Len membeli sebuah jaket couple yang satu lagi diberikan pada saudari kembarnya. Gumi tak suka memakai pakaian kembar, katanya.

"Ah, tidak muat.." keluh Megurine Luka. Dia membeli sebuah baju hitam-pink, dimana semua sisinya adalah sisi luar, jadi bebas mau pakai yang mana tidak akan ada yang namanya terbalik. "Dasar, aku pesan warna biru dengan ukuran itu, bukan warna pink dengan ukuran ini!"

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau tukar punyaku saja?" tanya Lily yang tiba-tiba masuk ke ruang keluarga bersama bingkisan kartonnya. "Mikuo- _kun_ membelikanku pakaian yang salah ketika tour ke Paris, aku yakin ini ukuranmu!"

Luka membuka bingkisan pemberian Lily dan bersorak gembira. Itu adalah pakaian sejenis, hanya saja dengan ukuran dan gaya yang lebih keren dari miliknya yang kekecilan. "Terimakasih Lily, kau yang terbaik!"

"Oh ya, kami penasaran dengan paket yang kau dapatkan Miku- _nee_!"

Rin tiba-tiba saja menanyai bingkisan berbungkus bunga-bunga yang bahkan aku saja merasa ragu untuk membukannya. Tak ada alasan untukku mengelak karena Kaito Shion sudah membuka paketnya, sekotak hakama beserta obi yang waktu itu dipakai ke festival desa, kiriman dari rumah. Hanya ada kotak kecil persegi dan persegi panjang lain dalam kotak itu yang membuatku sedikit penasaran.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kencan buta pertamaku dimulai dengan taman ria Tokyo. Sore hari. Aku berangkat memakai kereta bawah tanah diantar Kamui, Meiko, Rin dan Len. Hanya butuh waktu lima menit dan aku sudah sampai di sana. Lampu-lampu belum dinyalakan dan ini belum senja, taman ria ramai sekali.

Memakai pakaian dan segala aksesoris dari Lily yang dipilihkan Kaito, aku tampil sangat manis. _Heels_ setinggi tujuh _centimeter_ sangat nyaman di kaki, berdentum ketika melangkah memasuki tempat janjian. Saat menyerahkan tiket entah kenapa aku jadi merasa ragu untuk masuk.

"Manis," gumamku sendiri ketika melihat bayangan terpantul di kaca kafetaria. Tangtop hitam yang dipadukan dengan kemeja dua sisi Luka (yang kekecilan dan dikasih Lily itu) sangat pas dengan rok berumpak plus _stocking_ jaring-jaring dan _heels_. Rambut dikuncir dua dengan ikat rambut dalam paket tadi pagi, juga gelang-gelang di tangan kiriku, dan sedikit farfum _baby_ _doll_ dari Luka membuat semua terlihat sempurna.

 _Makeup_ tipis yang dipoleskan Kaito ini membuatku merasa setengah hati. Dia bersungguh-sungguh saat meriasku di kamar, yang mana, jantungku berdetak melebihi kebiasaannya. Entah mengapa, aku merasa sangat bersalah dengan datang kemari untuk menemui laki-laki lain. Tapi, jika aku pulang sekarang, usahanya akan sia-sia.

"Miku, bersenang-senanglah. Jangan lupa, pulang sebelum makan malam!"

Begitu pesannya. Aku menyentuh pipi kananku, dimana Kaito sempat mengecupnya sebelum aku pergi meninggalkan Gakkupo House. Agrh, Kaito sialan! Tahu aku akan jalan dengan lelaki lain kenapa masih sempat melakukan hal itu? tidakkan dia sadar kalau gara-gara perbuatannya aku akan mengingatnya selama kencan nanti.

"Miku- _chan_?"

Aku berbalik dan mendapati seorang lelaki beramut _pinkish_ yang kukenal sebagai Yuma. Dia mengenakan pakaian cassual dengan pin berbentuk hati dan warna _pink_ yang menjadi ciri khasnya, sangat tampan. Beberapa gadis lain bahkan sengaja meliriknya. "Oh, hi, Yuma- _san_!" sapaku kikuk.

"Kau sangat cantik, aku tidak menyangka kau akan datang."

"Oh iya, paket tadi pagi darimu?" dia mengangguk, kami berjalan menuju penjual gula-gula. Membelinya satu lalu pergi mengantri untuk naik bianglala.

Melihat pemandangan kota Tokyo dari sini memang sangat indah. Sinar matahari sore menusuk mata dari arah barat, masih beberapa jam lagi menuju senja, dan aku sudah ingin makan ikan asap yang mungkin sedang dimasak Kamui Gakupo di dapur. Tapi Yuma sangat menikmati acara kencan hari ini, aku tidak bisa kabur dan membuatnya kecewa.

"Sekarang kita mau kemana lagi?" tanyanya, aku menunjuk asal bangunan yang ada, dan dia langsung menarikku menuju taman boneka.

Hanya ada anak-anak di perahu yang kami naiki, aku dan Yuma jadi seperti sepasang ayah ibu. Beberapa diantaranya banyak bertanya tentang boneka di dalam dan aku menjelaskan dengan senang hati. Mereka semua berterimakasih setelahnya.

"Hei, naik _roller_ _coaster_ yuk!" ajakku, entah kenapa aku terpikiran ide gila ini bisa membuatku melupakan Kaito barang sejenak, agar bisa benar-benar bersenang-senang bersama Yuma.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Yuma, dari raut wajahnya sepertinya dia takut ketinggian dan kecepatan. Kalau dia Kaito, aku sudah meledeknya habis-habisan.

"Tenanglah Yuma-san, roller coaster ini sudah melalui banyak pengujian dan perhitungan para ilmuan. Kita akan tetap hidup setelah selesai menaikinya."

"K-kalau begitu ayo," ajaknya, namun aku langsung menggeleng.

"Tak apa jika kau tak bisa naik, kita naik yang lain saja. Jangan memaksakan diri!"

Kami berkeliling sampai benar-benar sore. Yuma menawarkan diri mengantarku sampai rumah dengan motor besarnya tapi aku menolak. Jadi dia tetap mengantar sampai stasiun kereta bawah tanah terdekat. Kami berpisah disana.

"Hati-hati Miku-chan, kau sangat baik. Terimakasih untuk kencan hari ini," katanya, dibalas anggukanku. Kedua tangan besarnya tiba-tiba saja beralih dari tangan ke pundakku.

Wajahnya mendekati wajahku, aku tahu apa yang hendak dia perbuat, Yuma ingin menciumku. Di tempat umum! Entah apa yang salah pada diriku, ini tidak membuatku berdebar-debar seperti waktu di beranda Gakkupou House.

Wajah Kaito ketika meriasku tiba-tiba melintas begitu saja dalam bayanganku.

" _Doushite_?" tanya Yuma, aku mendorongnya menjauh sekuat tenaga ketika bibirnya nyaris saja menabrak bibirku.

" _Gomenne_ Yuma- _san_ ,"

Sebenarnya aku ingin berteriak, "kita ini baru kenal dan tidak punya hubungan apapun selain teman, berani-beraninya kau mau menciumku, hei bajingan!" tapi itu hanya akan membuatnya malu dan membenciku. Jadi aku hanya bergumam dalam hati saja.

"Ah, aku mengerti..." dia lalu menepuk pundakku, "santai saja, maaf tadi aku terbawa suasana. Habisnya kau cantik sekali sih. Aku jadi tidak sadar..."

"Yups, _daijoubu_. _Thank's_ untuk kencannya ya!"

Kami benar-benar berpisah setelahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yo, bagaimana kencanmu? Sukses?"

Kaito Shion tidak keluar saat makan malam, dan aku menemukannya bersama beberapa manga shonen dibalik tirai bangau. Ada mangkuk kosong besar disebelahnya dan beberapa botol bekas softdrink. Dia sudah lama mengunci diri di kamar ini.

"Berhenti mengatakan itu setelah kau menghancurkan kencan pertamaku yang berharga, Shion- _san_!"

Aku menarik meja belajar kecilku mendekati satu-satunya lampu di kamar dan mulai membaca buku fisika saat pria berambut biru itu membuka tirai sampai setengahnya. "Lalu, siapa orang yang kau kencani, _nee_ Miku- _chan_?" godanya. Aku pura-pura marah.

"Yuma- _san_ , teman sekelas kita."

"Hah?"

"Iya, yang berambut _pink_ itu loh!"

"Hmft..."dia menahan tawa, mengembalikan buku-buku yang tadi dibacanya ke tempat semula lalu duduk tepat di depanku. "Lalu bagaimana kencan kalian, hei, ceritakan padaku!"

Aku menutup buku fisikaku lalu menatap wajahnya yang bersemangat. Akting yang bagus, sayangnya, aku bukan orang yang mudah dibohongi. Terlihat jelas dari kedua matanya kalau dia sebenarnya tidak ingin membahas ini.

"Kami hanya naik bianglala lalu membeli gula-gula, terus pulang. Ah, membosankan!" kataku tanpa minat, dia memilin-milin rambut panjangku.

"Apa.." Kaito mengambil jeda, "apa dia bilang kau cantik ketika pertama melihatmu, lalu, apa kalian sempat berciuman?"

Wajahku memerah. Kusentil dahinya pelan, lalu bilang "untuk apa kau tanyakan itu? Aku baru mengenalnya, mana mau aku dicium olehnya, yang benar saja!" protesku tidak terima. Dia terkekeh.

"Benar apa dugaanku, dia tidak mungkin mau mencium pantat kukang!"

"Kau minta dijambak ya?!"

Kaito memang kadang menyebalkan, perhatian, baik, juga humoris dan romantis disaat yang bersamaan. Tapi karena tingkahnya yang terkadang tidak _maching_ dengan wajah dan perawakannya itu, aku merasa nyaman tanpa sadar. Yuma memang ganteng, cool, dan segala sesuatu yang berbau Gary-stu lainnya tapi maaf saja, sepertinya aku sudah jatuh cinta pada pria dibalik tirai bangau ini.

"Kai_ eh,"

Len Kagamine mematung plus menganga di depan pintu kamar Kaito yang dibukanya lebar. Pasalnya, posisi kami sudah pasti membuatnya salah paham. Aku langsung pindah dari atas tubuh Kaito, "kami tidak melakukan apapun, percayalah!" dasar Kaito Shion. Mana ada yang percaya alasan maenstream begitu setelah apa yang telah disaksikan.

Lihat, Len Kagamine menyeringai sekarang.

"Hehe, tak apa lagi.. lanjutkan saja!"

Dari seringainya jelas dia akan segera mengumumkan kesaksiannya barusan pada seluruh penghuni Gakkupou House. Apalagi langkah berbaliknya yang tergesa itu, aku dan Kaito saling lirik.

"LEEEEEEEN, AWAS KAU!"

Kami langsung mengambil langkah seribu menyerbu Len Kagamine yang berlarian di lorong sembari berseriosa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Cost Catch Love

[Love is War]

Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation

CN Scarlet

[Friendship, Humor, Romance]

.

.

.

.

.

Hatsune Miku Point of View

.

.

.

"Masa-masa paling indah adalah masa-masa di sekolah.."

Oh tidak.

::

.

"Aku mencintaimu Kaito!"

Kaito Shion, pria berambut _azure_ yang tampan cetar itu menyernyit mendengar pernyataan spontan blak-blakan pagi ini. Jika kau kira aku yang mengatakannya, kau salah paham nak, aku jelas-jelas diam saja berjalan disebelahnya menyebrangi lorong sekolah bersama.

Para siswi di lorong saling berbisik-bisik. Perjalanan di pagi hari menuju kelas, Kaito dicegat oleh seorang gadis berambut _strauss_ yang cantik dari kelas sebelah dengan pernyataan cinta, sedangkan aku harus terjebak diantaranya. Kurang greget gimana juga Selasa pagi ini, hn?

"I-itu, um..." Kaito sialan, bukannya jawab dengan betul, dia malah melirikku. Bagaimana kalau gadis bername tag Utatane Zumi ini salah paham. Lihat, dia _mendeathglare_ kemari. "... duh, gimana ya?.. ish."

Aku menyikut pinggangnya. Apa-apaan jawaban gantung itu, bisa-bisa gadis berambut _strauss_ itu berharap lebih pada Kaito. Kuakui aku memang agak sedikit cemburu, tapi, bagaimanapun juga aku ini orang yang sangat peka. Aku kasihan pada gadis didepan kami ini kalau cintanya ditolak melihat bagaimana dia menembak Kaito di depan publik seperti itu.

Pasti malu sekali.

" _Nee_ Zumi- _san_ , terimakasih ya. Sebenarnya aku juga tidak keberatan_"

"Jadi kau juga menyukaiku, kalau begitu kau mau berkencan denganku akhir pekan nanti?" potong Zumi sebelum Kaito selesai dengan perkataannya sendiri. " _Arigato_!"

Aku _sweadrop_ dengan peranku menjadi obat nyamuk diantara mereka berdua. Gadis ini sangat greget, dan jawaban dari Kaito juga nggak kalah greget. Zumi langsung berlari riang ke kelasnya setelah mengucapkan banyak terimakasih sambil menyalami Kaito, mengingatkanku pada tingkah Luka ketika mendapatkan baju keren dari Lily.

Oh, sepertinya aku akan kembali melakukan apa yang kata Yuma 'mencumbu' meja lagi di kelas nanti.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"SEBAAAAAAAALLL..."

Kamui Gakupo nampak sedang mengibas-ngibaskan rotan kearah kumpulan burung-burung nakal yang entah kenapa bisa berkumpul sangat banyak di atap jemuran. Oh ya, mungkin karena biji-bijian yang sedang dijemur pria itu mereka semua jadi berkumpul. "Sudah kubilang jangan dimakan, dasar merpati-merpati sialan!"

Aku mengambil cucianku yang sudah sangat kering dan handuk yang sudah seperti kerupuk. Pertengahan musim panas begini menjemur pakaian memang sangat menyenangkan, tapi lain halnya dengan makhluk hidup. Rasanya seperti terpanggang di siang hari.

"Aaah, hilang lagi!" gerutu Rin, sedang menghitung jumlah celana dalam dari jemurannya di sebelahku. Aku jadi langsung menghitung milikku sendiri. Untung jumlahnya masih sama seperti tadi pagi.

"Kamui- _jii_ , kau tidak ambil celana dalam punyaku 'kan?"

"Kau ini Rin, aku ini lebih suka isinya daripada bungkusnya. Pergi tanya Kaito sana!"

Rin mendongkol, mungkin dia membatin dengan apa yang dikatakan secara frontal oleh pak tua _hentai_ barusan. Aku hanya terkekeh sembari memboyong serta jemuran Kaito, mengingat, pemuda itu yang membersihkan seluruh kamar dua sisi tirai bangau sendirian.

"Rin- _chan_ , apa pakaian dalammu sering hilang begitu?" tanyaku, kami sedang menuruni tangga.

"Terakhir kali tertukar punya Len, jadi kami memutuskan untuk tidak lagi mengurusi pakaian bersama-sama. Tapi itu sudah sekitar dua tahun yang lalu. Kali ini baru terjadi lagi.." jelasnya, "oh ya, katanya punya Luka- _nee_ dan Meiko- _nee_ juga hilang kemarin. Makannya aku curiga Kamui- _jii_ yang ambil!"

"Aku juga setuju," kataku, "tapi kalau memang begitu bukannya seharusnya semua memang wajar terjadi mengingat letak kamar Kamui yang dekat jemuran." Rin mengangguk paham.

Di lorong menuju kamar, kami berpapasan dengan Kaito Shion. Memakai celana denim selutut dan kaos tipis gambar kelinci berpita biru, sembari menenteng sebuah alat penyedot debu dan beberapa buku yang hendak dikembalikan ke perpustakaan di samping ruang makan.

Pertanyaan serupa ditanyakan Rin padanya, dijawab dengan jawaban serupa juga dengan yang Kamui katakan. "Hal seperti itu, tanyakan saja pada _Jii_ - _chan_! dia yang paling _hentai_ di rumah ini." katanya.

"Ya sudahlah, ikhlaskan saja."Rin semakin dongkol, memasuki kamarnya dengan wajah kusut. Saat itu Len keluar kamarnya sembari membawa botol kosong. Halisnya terangkat satu.

"Dia kenapa Miku- _chan_?" tanyanya, aku menjawab seadanya. Len hanya mengangguk. "Oh begitu. Memang, akhir-akhir ini ada pula yang berbuat begitu. Punyaku dan Kaito bahkan ada yang hilang, ck, Kamui- _jii_ menyebalkan!"

Len dan botol minumannya berjalan berlawanan arah denganku yang berbelok ke sebelah kanan. Melewati Luka dan Lily yang sedang saling mengecat kuku di dekat jendela, beberapa ekor merpati tampak melintasi pagar menuju lantai dua saat aku mengucapkan "permisi," pada kedua gadis cantik itu.

"Oh ya Miku-chan, apa tadi ada dalemanmu yang hilang?" tanya gadis bersurai _pink_ , aku menggeleng.

Lily menjawab pada Luka dengan bisikkan, "sudah kubilang 'kan Kamui pelakunya!"

"Milik Rin yang hilang," jawabku kemudian, "kami sudah tanya Kamui dan dia malah menjawab dengan kalimat vulgar." lanjutku.

"Aku kira dia yang patut dicurigai sebagai tersangka utama. Milikku yang ada di kamar bahkan sudah tinggal yang kupakai sekarang, haha..." aku dan Luka melotot mendengar pengakuan aktris top Jepang itu, ya ampun, bahkan tak ada yang berani masuk ke kamarnya dan Lily juga jarang pulang ke Gakkupou House. "Yosh, selesai!"

"Kalau begitu memang hanya Kamui orang pertama yang patut dicurigai," pikirku, mengingat dia yang punya kunci cadangan setiap ruang Gakkupou House. Tapi kalau hanya dia, seharusnya pakaian dalam Len dan Kaito juga tidak usah ikut-ikutan hilang.

"Nah Miku- _chan_ , kau tahu sesuatu?" tanya si gadis Megurine.

"Akan kucoba selidiki, _senpai_!" ucapku, lalu masuk ke kamar melalui pintu milik Kaito. Dari luar terdengar Luka memprotes caraku memanggilnya barusan.

Seperempat jam lamanya aku melipat semua pakaian ini. Punya Kaito kutumpuk saja dibalik tirai bangau, sedangkan milikku langsung dirapikan ke dalam lemari. Saat hendak memasukkan daleman, entah kenapa firasatku langsung tidak enak. Teringat bencana yang dialami para penghuni Gakkupou House belakangan.

Pertama-tama aku menata pakaian luar, kemudian pakaian dalam. Semuanya terasa normal-normal saja sebelum aku melihat pada laci yang menyimpan semua persediaan bra. Astaga, ya ampun, ya Tuhan!

Tidak ada apapun di sana!

"Tidak mungkin!"

Itu bukan aku loh yang bilang, tapi pria berambut azure di sisi kamar yang tertutup tirai bangau. Yup, Kaito Shion. Sudah kembali dengan urusannya dari perpustakaan. Sepertinya ada yang terjadi sampai dia memekik begitu. Aku memberanikan bertanya "ada apa?"

"Miku, ini serius!" ucapnya, dengan kepala yang melongo pada sisi kamarku. "Celana dalamku, lagi-lagi hilang!"

Aku menoleh (sok) tenang, "masa sih, bahkan jelas tadi aku menghitungnya saat mengambil jemuran?" dia malah berdecak.

"K-kalau yang kau tumpuk, itu memang betul adanya. Ini yang ada di lemari loh, dari mulai stok yang belum dipakai sampai yang sudah longgar-longgar."

"Hahaha..." aku sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa, "aku tidak percaya ada yang suka dengan celana dalam bekas ompolmu!" Kaito Shion menyibakkan tirai bangau setengahnya.

"Kau minta dijambak ya?"

"Hmfh.." aku menghela nafas panjang, "baiklah, kali ini aku serius."

Berdiri sembari berkacak pinggang setelah menyibakkan kedua kuncir panjang rambutku ke belakang, Kaito ikutan membetulkan rambutnya yang sudah melewati hidung. Wajahnya jadi mirip Kaiko dengan rambut agak panjang begitu. "Dengar..." aku mulai dramatis.

"Sebenarnya... dalemanku yang di dalam lemari juga hilang. Semuanya!"

(Hell, aku tidak mungkin bilang apa yang hilang. Kaito itu walau bagaimanapun bentuknya, tetap laki-laki.)

"Ya Tuhan!" dia memijit pelipisnya, "orang _hentai_ ini sungguh merepotkan!" kemudian menyibakkan kembali poninya yang sudah kelewat panjang itu. Pasti Kamui yang terlintas di otaknya.

Aku jadi risih sendiri melihatnya, "hei Kaito, rambutmu sudah sepanjang milik si kembar Kagamine, kenapa tidak dipotong?"

"Kemarin aku hendak memotongnya di salon pertigaan, tapi berhubung celanaku yang hanya lima itu dicuri orang, aku jadi ikut beli daleman bareng Len. Menyetok agak banyak untuk perjagaan dan sekarang semuanya lenyap. Aku harus menunggu kiriman bulan depan untuk membeli perlengkapan, dan yang lainnya, kau juga tahu sendiri jasa pangkas rambut di Jepang berapa."

Aku mengangguk paham. Intinya, uang bulanan Kaito bulan ini sudah dia habiskan akhir bulan ini untuk mengganti celana dalamnya yang hilang. Dia sama sekali tidak punya uang sekarang. Aku berbalik sebentar mengambil gunting dan sisir dari salah satu laci rahasia di lemariku. Juga sehelai kain putih bermotif lotus yang sudah usang dari tumpukan pakaian paling bawah.

"Miku, untuk apa itu semua?" tanya Kaito saat aku membawa ketiga benda itu menghampirinya, langsung memegangi surai biru agak panjangnya, "kau tidak akan memotong rambutku, kan?"

"Yup," aku tersenyum. Menarik Kaito duduk kembali sebelum dia berfikir lagi untuk kabur, lalu melilitkan kain putih usang itu pada seluruh tubuhnya. Dia jadi terlihat seperti boneka _teru_ - _teru_ _bozu*_.

"T-tapi_"

"Shhh..." desisku sembari menyentuh bibir seksi Kaito dengan ujung jari telunjuk. Perlahan, kugerakkan sedikit sampai pipinya memunculkan rona merah yang lucu. Aku menyeringai. Kuakui diriku jadi nekat begini, tapi, aku sungguh-sungguh menikmati wajah terkejut pria berambut azure itu.

"Kaito-kun..." bisikku, wajahnya langsung merah sampai telinga. Jakunnya naik-turun karena menelan ludahnya sendiri dengan susah payah. "Kalau kau merasa takut, pejamkan saja kedua matamu. Ini hanya sebentar kok!"

Hah, kau memang nakal Miku Hatsune!

KRESH...

.

Luka, Lily, Rin, Len, dan Kamui di lapangan bulu tangkis sebelah Gakkupou House hanya bisa melongo dengan penampakkan Kaito Shion yang rambutnya telah kupangkas. Bahkan pria berambut ungu panjang itu sampai nyaris menelan peluit di mulutnya. Kubilang juga apa, hasil karyaku menakjubkan untuk ukuran gadis Kyoto yang jenius. Haha.

"Wowowow..."Len dan Rin langsung memutar-mutari tubuh Kaito, aku menonton saja sembari membuang helai-helai biru yang menempel di kain putih dan bajuku. Tak jauh dari sana.

"Potongan yang bagus, Miku!" Luka dan Lily langsung merangkul pundakku, aku hanya terkekeh.

"Yups, padahal kudengar dari Mikuo kalau kau hanya bisa mengguntingi rumput dan ilalang."

Mikuo sialan, awas saja dia! Lihat, Kaito langsung menatap horor kearahku begitu mendengar ucapan Lily, yang sedang mencubiti pipiku. Aku langsung mencari alibi, "ah, tapi Lily, sebenarnya _aniki_ juga selalu kupotongkan rambutnya, kok! hehe..."

Ah, itu tidak sepenuhnya bohong kok. Waktu itu Mikuo- _nii_ kena razia di sekolahnya karena telat cukuran, terus uangnya dipalak preman kampung, jadi dengan sangat terpaksa (disertai paksaan dariku) rambutnya kupangkas. Psst, rahasiakan ini dari Kaito, ok?

"Tapi ini benar-benar rapi loh!" bela Meiko, Kamui mengelus-elus rambut biru Kaito yang langsung ditepis sang pemilik kepala. Pria berambut ungu itu tertawa.

"Miku- _nee_ , bisa kau rapikan rambutku juga?" tanya Rin, Len Kagamine juga ikut-ikutan.

"Punyaku juga Miku!" kata Lily, aku tidak percaya akan memangkas kepala seorang selebritis.

"Pendekan dulu poniku!"

"Aku juga dong!"

"Pendekan juga rambutku ya, Miku!"

Luka ikut menarik tanganku lalu Kamui dengan tanganku yang satunya lagi. Kaito menonton saja ketika Meiko memelukku dari belakang, sumpah, aku langsung merinding disko!

"Baiklah, aku akan memangkas rambut kalian semua!" asal jauhkan Meiko Sakine dari tubuhku sekarang juga!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kyaaaa..."

Kedatangan Kaito Shion dengan gaya rambut yang lebih pendek menarik terlalu banyak perhatian kaum hawa di Tokyo Art High School. Ada yang menyapa biasa, centil, berteriak a la fans girl boyband, sampai jepret-jepret. Ya ampun, kalau bukan telapak tangan besarnya yang memegangi erat-erat tanganku, aku memilih jalan memutar yang lebih jauh.

" _Ohayou_!"

Seorang pria berperawakan seperti Kaito, namun dengan rambut _pink_ dan segala sesuatu yang _pink_ - _pink_ di jaketnya, menyapa riang dari pintu kelas. Kaito baru melepas tanganku. Itu sudah sangat merah. " _Ohayou mo_ , Yuma- _san_!"

"Kenapa tanganmu?" tanyanya, kami masuk kedalam dengan Kaito yang masuk lebih dulu.

Dia mulai cemburu, ohoho...

Yuma mengeluarkan jel dingin itu dari kantung celananya lalu mengoleskannya di tanganku. Sensasinya sama seperti ketika dia mengoleskannya di keningku, aku meringis tertahan. "Kalian bertengkar?" tanyanya.

Aku menerawang sebentar lalu menggeleng. Masa iya bertengkar, memangnya aku dan Kaito mempermasalahkan apa? Paling tadi pagi kami perang sumpit diatas sepiring _onigiri_ dan _tempura_ , itu sudah biasa di Gakkupou House. Tidak bisa disebut bertengkar.

"Terus kenapa dia menyeret gadis secantik dirimu begitu?"

Ah, Yuma yang ganteng dengan segudang kata-kata anehnya. Aku terkekeh menanggapi pertanyaan bernada polos itu, "mungkin dia menggunakanku untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya karena tidak bertemu Zumi. Itu loh, gadis berambut _strauss_ dari kelas sepuluh B!"

"Oh Zumi- _chan_ , iya aku kenal. Kami bertetangga."

"Eeeh?"

"Dia itu keponakan paman pemilik perusahaan percetakan. Kami teman bermain saat kecil, kau tahu, teman dekat sepertimu dan Kaito- _san_.."

Yuma menjelaskan gadis _strauss_ bernama Utatane Zumi, yang menyatakan cinta pada Kaito beberapa hari yang lalu itu, dengan lengkap dan jelas. Dari cerita itu aku bisa langsung tahu kalau mereka memang sangat dekat. seperti katanya, hubungan mereka sepertiku dan Kaito sekarang.

 _Wait_!

Kalau begitu mungkin saja Zumi pernah punya perasaan khusus pada Yuma? Dari penampilannya memang oke, gadis modis dan sedikit pemalu, tapi mengingat gadis itu berada dalam posisi kedua setelahku saat ikut ujian seleksi dulu jelas Zumi itu anak yang pintar. Ada kemungkinan dia mengatakan itu pada Kaito adalah siasat.

"Miku- _chan_ , kau mendengarku?"

"Ah Yuma, maaf, aku tadi sedang berfikir kemana gerangan Zumi akhir-akhir ini." ucapku beralasan.

"Kau tidak tau ya, dia 'kan terpilih mewakili sekolah ini untuk lomba cerdas cermat."

"Oh ya?" aku benar-benar tertarik dengan pembahasan ini, menarik kursiku semakin mendekati Yuma. Dia mengangguk.

"Zumi dari kelas satu, Haku, dan Teto dari kelas dua. Kudengar tadinya akan diwakili Luka dan Taito juga, tapi katanya osis dilarang ikut..."

"Pantas juga sih, Luka- _senpai_ selalu pulang sore. Mungkinkah mereka ikut latihan?"

Yuma mengangguk, bell masuk berbunyi nyaring sebelum kami melanjutkan obrolan. Pelajaran matematika oleh Hiyama- _sensei_ kuikuti sekenanya saja. Tak ada alasan lain, aku sudah menguasai materi ini sejak smp. Psst, jangan bilang _sensei_ , atau aku...

SREEEEKK...

"Maaf sensei," tiba-tiba saja Megurine Luka mengintrupsi di tengah-tengah pelajaran, "aku datang untuk membawa Hatsune Miku, kami sangat membutuhkannya!" lanjutnya sembari menyerahkan smartphone warna biru muda milik gadis _pink_ itu. Wah, firasatku benar-benar buruk. Jangan-jangan..

"Oh baiklah Megurine- _san_ , kau boleh membawa Hatsune- _san_ untuk mengisi kekosongan Haku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yah, lomba cerdas cermat. Aku paling anti dengan lomba-lomba yang menguji kecerdasan, karena dengan ikutnya aku, maka kemenangan sekolah sudah terjamin. Itu seperti sudah menjadi hukum alam saja bagiku, karena itu selama ini aku berusaha menjaga nilai-nilai sekolahku stabil sedikit diatas nilai kriteria minimal. Tak mau riwayat smp terulang.

Dan gara-gara Haku- _senpai_ cedera karena jatuh, aku harus mengisi kekosongannya. Beberapa pertanyaan mudah dijawab Zumi dan Teto bergantian. Awalnya aku diam saja sebenarnya, tapi berhubung nilai tim selisih banyak dan harus mencuri nilai dengan pertanyaan menjebak yang tidak mungkin dijawab anak sekolah menengah atas, aku dengan sangat terpaksa langsung memonopoli perlombaan. Kami menang telak.

Salahkan Kaito yang dengan seenaknya mengirim pesan singkat saat di perjalanan tadi.

"Miku, awas kalau kau membuat sekolah kita kalah, kau harus mencium pipiku didepan para penghuni Gakkupo House! -Kaito-" begitu isi pesannya. Mengerikan!

(kalau Kaito Shion tidak menambahkan kata ".. didepan para penghuni Gakkupo House," aku dengan senang hati mengalah pada tim lawan. Yeah, kau memang nakal Miku!)

"Haku, kami menang!" kata Teto ceria, kami sedang di rumah sakit sekarang. Memamerkan piala besar yang beratnya _naudzubillah_ ini pada Haku penuh lilitan perban yang dijaga ketat oleh ketos Tokyo Art High School. Taito Shion.

" _Arigato_ , aku sangat senang..."

Haku tampak menangis haru, sampai air matanya membasahi perban yang melilit lehernya. Dia benar-benar parah sampai terlihat seperti mumi Mesir kuno. Aku penasaran sebenarnya Haku- _senpai_ ini jatuhnya bagaimana sampai seperti itu.

BRUMM... CKIIIITT...

Yuma membonceng Kaito sampai depan rumah sakit ketika aku dan Zumi keluar dari pintu depan rumah sakit. Piala segede gabang itu sedang dipelototi Haku- _senpai_ dan Taito- _senpai_ sudah berjanji akan mengurusnya, kami tak perlu khawatir.

"Kaito- _kuuuun_!"

Zumi berlari kecil dan melompati lelaki azure itu, memeluknya. Aku hanya bisa terkekeh menutupi rasa cemburu. Kaito Shion menampakkan wajah seperti Len Kagamine dipeluk Kamui saat memenangkan lomba menyanyi di festival musim panas smp. Akhirnya aku menghampiri Yuma.

"Aku kaget kalian datang!" kataku berbasa-basi.

"Anak itu mendapatkan posisimu dari saudaranya," Yuma menunjuk Kaito dengan dagunya, "kami berdua langsung kemari. Oh iya, bagaimana lombanya?"

"Zumi hebat! Kami memenangkan piala terbesar untuk Tokyo Art High School!"

"Tidak, tidak, tidak.." Zumi menginterupsi dengan menggandeng lengan Kaito, lelaki itu sudah dalam mode pasrah, "kami menang karena gadis daun bawang meng- _handle_ permainan di akhir. Kami sangat beruntung!"

"Sudah kuduga_"

"Yah, pokoknya kita menang!" aku memelototi Kaito Shion yang menunjukkan tanda-tanda hendak membuka rahasia. Kalau sampai, habislah masa sekolah menengah akhirku, "dan lagi.." kurogoh saku rokku dan mengeluarkan sebuah amplop. Isinya dua lembar tiket _couple_ ke _disneyland_. "Kita bisa _double_ _date_ awal musim gugur ini!"

"Yeaayyh!" Zumi dan Yuma nampak bersemangat dan bertos ria, sedangkan Kaito melotot tidak percaya.

"I-itu kan.."

"Yup, aku menukarnya dari pemenang ketiga dengan beberapa lembar foto bertanda tangan Lily. Hehe.."

Kaito menyentil pelan dahiku, "dasar!" desisnya. Untung kedua orang pasangan kami sedang sibuk menyusun rencana. Benar-benar tidak menyadari interaksi kami berdua. Aku dan Kaito langsung pura-pura manis ketika mereka berbalik.

"Miku- _chan_ , _gomenne_. Kami akan pulang bersama, akan terjadi masalah jika aku memakai kereta jam segini, _bye_!" Zumi terlihat sangat bersalah ketika mengatakan hal itu sambil menggenggam kedua tanganku, " Kaito- _kun_ , aku sangat menantikan _double_ _date_ kita!.." katanya sembari melambai dari atas motor besar Yuma.

"Ya, hati-hati di jalan Zumi- _chaaaan_ , Yuma- _saaaan_!"

Sekarang aku bingung siapa yang pasangannya siapa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

*boneka penahan hujan khas Jepang yang terbuat dari kain yang dijahit dan diikat menggantung pada jendela.


	16. Chapter 16

Tujuh hari yang lalu, aku mengamankan nama baik Kamui Gakupo dengan mengatakan kalau dia bukanlah orang yang mencuri pakaian dalam para penghuni Gakkupou House. Kecurigaanku yang mempunyai peluang 75% tepat sasaran pada tetangga baru yang tukang panjat tebing itu juga tidak terbukti.

Tapi, saat Kaito Shion kembali kehilangan seluruh celana dalamnya di lemari pakaian kemarin, barulah aku menyadari sebuah kejanggalan. Tentang sebuah kenyataan nyeleneh yang membuat dagu kalian semua jatuh sampai tanah...

::

Cost Catch Love

[Date]

Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation

CN Scarlet

[Friendship, Humor, Romance]

.

.

.

.

.

Hatsune Miku Point of View

.

.

.

"Masa-masa paling indah adalah masa-masa di sekolah.."

Oh tidak.

::

.

"Pakaian dalamku, hei kembalikan monyet sialan!"

Selesai menjalani hari melelahkan dari restoran Vocaloid di malam minggu, para penghuni Gakkupou House menangkap basah seekor kera berbulu putih sedang menggondol seluruh pakaian dalam berbentuk aneh dari lantai dua.

Kamui Gakupo dibantu oleh Len dan Rin Kagamine berlarian mengejar makhluk itu mengelilingi sepengisi rumah. Guci-guci antik yang berjajar di sebelah akuarium nyaris berjatuhan kalau saja Kaito tidak segera menahan dan membetulkannya dengan refleks cepat. Para perempuan pun membantu menutup semua jalan keluar yang ada agar si monyet tidak sampai lepas.

BRAAAANGG!

"Dapat!" Meiko Sakine menendang tubuh kera aneh itu membentur pintu toilet. Aku langsung mengikatnya dengan celana aneh Kamui yang bercecer di lorong. Sedangkan Kaito, Len, dan Rin memegangi Kamui yang protes keras tentang celana dalamnya.

"Monyet sialan, kemanakan semua pakaian dalamku, heh?" Len Kagamine mengguncang-guncang keras kera malang yang tengah menggeleng-geleng. Kamui menelpon pihak kebun binatang untuk segera mengurusnya. Tak perlu waktu lama, beberapa orang datang membawa monyet itu, bersama serta celana dalam Kamui yang dipakai untuk mengikat tubuhnya.

Akhir musim panas tahun ini, permasalahan daleman terselesaikan sudah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

SREEEKK... SREEKK... SREEEKKK...

Hari Minggu di awal bulan Mei adalah awal musim gugur yang melelahkan. Gakkupou House memanen apel fuji yang tumbuh dekat sepanjang pagar. Panen perdana katanya, Kamui membuat pie manis di dapur sedangkan kami semua membersihkan seluruh halaman rumah yang luasnya _naudzubillah_.

"Len, berhenti menabraki pohon dan kumpulkan dedaunan ke dalam plastik sana!" Rin meneriaki saudaranya yang sedang menendangi bola temuan dari gudang bawah tanah ke pohon-pohon apel. Membuat daun-daun yang mulai menguning itu menjadi berguguran. Sekaligus menambah pekerjaan yang lainnya.

"Bantu kami dan berhenti merepotkan!" Meiko yang kesal, merampas bola kumal itu dan mengembalikannya asal ke gudang bawah tanah. Tak lupa mengunci pintunya kembali.

Len membantu bersih-bersih sembari terus menggerutu. Untungnya, kepala Kamui melongo dari jendela ruang makan. "Minna-san, ayo kita beristirahat sebentar. Cepatlah, _pie_ -nya sudah matang!" teriaknya, kami langsung berhamburan masuk kedalam melalui pintu depan setelah membereskan pekakas di gudang.

 _Pie_ - _pie_ yang masih mengepulkan asap menggoda untuk disantap tersaji di atas meja bersama tujuh gelas minuman dingin berwarna kuning menggiurkan. Hanya tujuh, Lily sedang sibuk-sibuknya _shooting_ di luar negeri sepanjang bulan ini.

"Kudengar kau memenangkan lomba cerdas cermat, apa itu benar?" tanya Kamui, aku menggeser kursi sedikit merapat kearah Luka, menghindari pak _hentai_ itu juga tatapan mesumnya.

"Kau ketinggalan berita!" ejek Luka, Kamui menggerutu dan yang lainnya tertawa.

" _Yappari_ , Miku _Onee_ - _chan_ memang jenius!" puji Rin, tapi ucapan Len Kagamine yang mengiringinya mengandung unsur modus.

"Lain kali bantu aku mengerjakan pr ya, hehe... wadaw!"

Kaito yang selesai menjitak Len Kagamine mendesis, "belajarlah sendiri!"

Aku baru hendak memakan gigitan ketiga dari pie-ku tepat ketika lelaki berambut biru di seberang meja bangkit berdiri lalu menarikku, "ayo Miku, sudah waktunya!" katanya.

"Hei, kalian berdua mau kemana?" tanya Kamui, yang lain juga menoleh kemari.

"Kencan." Iya, kami punya acara kencan ganda dengan Yuma dan Zumi hari ini.

Krikkk.. krikk.. krikkk...

Semua orang terdiam mendengar kata yang aku dan Kaito ucapkan bersamaan barusan. Baru sampai di belokan tepat jam bergambar Lily akris kamar sebelah dipajang, mereka mendapatkan kesadaran masing-masing. "EEEEEHHH?!..."

Tidak aneh kalau Gakkupou House selalu ramai.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku mengenakan tangtop putih yang disembunyikan oleh kemeja merah muda yang kancingnya terbuka tiga, diserasikan dengan celana denim sepertiga kaki, dan kaos kaki pendek yang nantinya dipakai dengan sepatu di rak (yang biasa kupakai ke sekolah). Rambut kuikat dua tinggi seperti biasa, sekarang sudah mencapai lutut, terlihat berkibas ketika kucoba memutar badan. Oh ya, aku juga menyemprotkan sedikit minyak wangi.

SREEEKK...

Tirai bangau di belakang tersibak. Menampakkan Kaito Shion dalam jaket putih yang membalut kaos biru sewarna rambutnya, juga celana denim sampai mata kaki yang mengerucut bawahnya (seperti pensil, dan aku bertanya-tanya bagaimana cara memakainya) terlihat sangat _fashionable_ dengan tambahan syal kain biru muda.

"Bagaimana kalau aku belum selesai memakai baju?" sindirku, dia membalikkan tubuhku dan mengambil alih kuas dan _blush_ _on_.

"Kau 'kan selalu memakai kamar mandi untuk ganti baju, itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan," ucapnya sembari mengulaskan tipis-tipis rona-rona pink itu. Selesai _blush_ _on_ , dilanjutkan dengan _eye_ _shadow_ natural, lalu _mascara_ dan _eye_ _liner_. Semuanya terasa _d_ _è_ _j_ _à_ _vu_ bagiku.

Aku menahan tangan besar itu ketika dia hendak mengoleskan _lipstik sheer pink_ padaku, kami saling bertatapan selama beberapa detik dan dadaku sudah seperti orkes dadakan di restoran Vocaloid. "Tolong, berhenti mengacaukan kencanku dengan melakukan semua ini!" desisku.

"Kenapa?" oh Kaito yang (sok) polos dengan wajah imutnya yang menggemaskan. Aku tidak mungkin bilang, kan, kalau nanti aku akan mengingatnya terus selama kencan? Aku berusaha mencari alasan lain.

"Nanti kau akan menyebut bibirku seperti pantat kukang.."

"Hmfh... ahahaha..."

Sialan, dia malah tertawa!

Mengganti _lipstik_ _pink_ itu dengan _lipgloss natural_ tanpa warna dan mengoleskannya tipis-tipis di bibirku. Kaito melarangku bercermin, lagi-lagi, dan segera menarikku cepat-cepat keluar melalui pintu kamarku. Len, Rin, Kamui- _jii_ , Luka, dan Meiko ditemukan mengintip dari celah pintu kamar Kaito.

"Uuuuh... co cwiiitt..."

"Aciyee ciyee..."

Wajahku merah padam mendengar segala suara yang terdengar dari belakang sana. Kami berhasil melewati mereka yang mengekor sampai pertigaan lorong di depan pintu geser ruang keluarga.

Jam di ponsel menunjukan pukul sepuluh tepat ketika kami berdua sampai di depan kereta _shinken_ _express_ yang akan membawa aku dan Kaito ke _disneyland_. Yuma dan Zumi sebagai pasangan kencan ganda kami, menunggu disana. Aku mulai gugup.

Ini memang hari libur, kereta penuh sesak. Aku dan Kaito terpojok berhimpitan dekat kursi nenek yang tertidur. Kereta ini terlalu penuh menurutku, dan posisi berpelukan seperti ini sangat tidak baik bagi jantungku.

"Akhirnya sampai!"

Kaito merentangkan tangan sebebasnya diluar stasiun sedangkan aku masih _jetlag_ di sampingnya. Kami harus berjalan cukup lama untuk sampai di tempat janjian, lelaki malang di sebelahku tidak menemukan tempat penarikan uang tunai di sekitar sini untuk mengambil transferan dari Osaka.

Tapi untungnya, ada sepeda sewaan gratis dekat stasiun kereta. Kami balapan sampai pintu masuk disneyland. Kaito kadang di depan, jauh di depan sana, lalu berhenti menungguku yang kepayahan. Aku bahkan ragu ini bisa disebut balapan.

" _Konichiwa_!"

Yuma dan Zumi menghampiri menuju tempat parkir khusus sepeda sewaan. Aku langsung menghampiri Yuma seperti Zumi yang kini menggandeng lengan Kaito. "Yuma- _san_ sudah lama menunggu?"

"Kami baru sampai," jawabnya, "ngomong-ngomong, kamu cantik hari ini." puji Yuma kemudian. Aku tersipu.

"A-ah, _arigato_.." ucapku tulus, padahal tadi sempat berdesakkan di kereta dan Kaito Shion mengancingkan semua kancing depan kemejaku diam-diam. Ghezzz...

Lihatlah ke arah Zumi, dia sangat manis dengan rambut yang dicepol dua dan pakaian berenda biru muda a la _barbie_. Heels tujuh centimeter yang dipakainya menyempurnakan penampilannya. Gadis itu sempurna bersanding dengan Kaito.

"Ayo kita juga ikut masuk ke sana, Miku- _chan_!"

"U-um," ajakan Yuma membuatku kembali ke dunia nyata. Kami menyusul langkah mereka berdua menuju pintu masuk taman bermain, dengan aku yang menggandeng tangan lelaki bersurai pink ini untuk pertama kalinya, seperti Zumi yang menggandeng tangan Kaito.

Seperti di taman ria Tokyo, wahana pertama yang kami semua naiki bersama adalah bianglala. Kaito Shion berhasil mendapatkan uang cash miliknya dari mesin pencair uang yang ada dibawah pohon ume, sekarang dia duduk di sebelah Zumi bersama semangkuk kecil eskrim. Aku dan Yuma ada di sisi lainnya.

Bianglala _disneyland_ sedikit lebih besar dari milik taman ria Tokyo. Satu putarannya memakan waktu sampai setengah jam lamanya, aku puas melihat seluruh kawasan tempat ini dari atas, termasuk mengingat berbagai wahana yang patut dicoba beserta letak geografisnya.

"Hei _minna_ , ayo kita naik _roaller_ _coaster_!" ajak Kaito begitu kami keluar dari bianglala. Aku jelas bersemangat, tapi wajah Yuma dan Zumi berubah pucat. "Oh ayolah.."

"A-aku mau ke t-toilet dulu. Aduh, dimana toiletnya ya? hehe..." Zumi beralasan, kami pun ikut mengantar. Kaito agak paranoid meninggalkan seorang gadis ke toilet sendirian sejak kejadian di Odaiba, aku dipaksanya mengantar sampai ke dalam.

"Miku- _chan_!" seru Zumi sembari memegangi kedua lenganku. "Kumohon, apapun yang terjadi, kita tidak boleh menaiki wahana berbahaya seperti itu!"

Aku mendengus, "iya, aku tahu kok. Yuma- _san_ takut ketinggian 'kan? Tenanglah, aku punya rencana." Zumi tersenyum penuh kelegaan mendengarnya.

Kami keluar dan hanya mendapati Yuma sendirian di dekat penjaga toilet. Aku tahu kok, dekat sini ada eskrim bluberry tiga tumpuk, Kaito pasti pergi membeli eskrim lagi. "Yuma-san, bisa kau pergi duluan bersama Zumi dan mengantri kereta boneka untukku? Aku akan mencari Kaito sebentar."

"Tapi.."

" _Onegai nee_.."

Memasang _puppy_ _eyes_ _no_ _jutsu_ terbaik, dan, _voila_! Yuma mengangguk setuju. Aku menunjukkan letak wahana itu dan dia mencuri satu ciuman di pipi sebelum mengajak Zumi pergi. Kaito datang dengan dua eskrim di tangannya tak lama kemudian, yang kuambil satu.

"Kemana mereka?" tanya Kaito, aku masih asik menikmati eskrim. Punyaku baru habis seperempat sedangkan miliknya sudah tandas setengah.

"Bermain di wahana anak sekolah dasar. Ayolah, aku ingin sekali naik _roller_ _coaster, bungle jumping,_ kapal bajak laut, rumah hantu, dan yang lainnya!"

Kaito menloading sejenak, lalu tertawa nista. Eskrimku benar-benar habis dipakai mengantri naik wahana menantang yang bentuknya seperti naga itu. kami berdua berteriak sekencang-kencangnya saat _roller_ _coaster_ meluncur, berputar, dan menukik.

Aku dan Kaito menaiki wahana itu tiga kali sebelum mencoba yang lebih seru. Yeah!

 **Ini baru kencan.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Hai minna, ogenki desuka?

Mulai hari ini aku resmi jadi crew radio, hiaaaah!...

Hahaha, okeee... terimakasih buat pembaca setia (kalau ada)


End file.
